


And the Young Blood

by PsychGirl1



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychGirl1/pseuds/PsychGirl1
Summary: When the librarians help a witch battle an ancient evil, they realize that they might have more than what they have bargained for...





	1. Prologue

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD  
PROLOGUE

Life as a waitress in Oregon was pretty boring. You served people who sometimes didn’t always appreciate you. Today was one of those days where I felt like screaming into a pillow or possibly smothering the customer with it. A customer who happened to be a regular in the diner in this small town.

“Harry,” I said trying to remain calm and placid as I explained the situation to this old man yet again. “I’ve explained to you that the lunch special was over at 1 o’clock. It’s now 3:30 Pm. We cannot serve it. You know this!”

“That’s ridiculous!” he exclaimed angrily. “People eat lunch at different times! You simply can’t cut off at a specific time!”

“Harry…” I was cut off by him pounding his fist on the table rattling some silver ware.

I actually took a step back. While he looked old and frail, there was something ominous about him that sent a shiver down my spine. I didn’t know what it was but I was suddenly spooked. My finger nails dug into my notepad and I clutched my pen tightly as the old man slid from the booth and stood up. He got right into my face. He smelled of beer and smoke. His pale blue eyes were locked on me but had a sinister darkness behind them. He was wearing a pair of tan pants and a navy shirt. His skin was mottled with age spots and his hair was white but starting to thin out. His face was weathered like he’d been outdoors a lot and worked in the sun. He jabbed a bony finger at me and took another step closer. Harold normally didn’t behave this way. Something was seriously wrong with him. Scared now, I took a step back and felt my breathing hitch in my chest. I actually started to shake a bit not knowing what his intention was. Just before Harry opened his mouth, I heard an irritated and angry shout behind me.

“Hey!” a man’s voice cut through the air. “Do not think about putting your hand on her!”

In a blink of an eye, a man wearing jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt stood next to me. He was really cute. He was about my height, with scruffy looking dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a bit of an accent which sounded southern but I couldn’t pin point it. He looked at the old man, who by now looked even more sinister.

“Aw are you here to rescue the princess?” Harry sneered at him. “How noble of you.”

“Look,” the man said taking a step closer to the old man but was sort of stepping in front of me. “She said that the lunch special is over. She doesn’t make the rules—the owner of the diner does. No need to get all in a bunch over it.”

“Stay out of it, cowboy,” Harry said smirking. “Or you’ll regret it.”

The man looked confused for a moment as Harry grabbed him by the throat and flung him into one of the booths. People cried out and began running from the diner. The man crashed into the table splintering it in half. I dropped my pad and pen and rushed over to him. I kneeled down beside him and put my hands on his shoulder gently shaking him.

“Mr, are you alright?” I asked worriedly.

He let out a groan of pain as Harry stood over us. His eyes glowed a reddish color before he turned and ran out the front door. I began carefully helping the man get to his feet.

“Are you okay?” I asked again as he finally got to his feet and sat down to get his bearings and to recover. I sat down across from him. I could hear police sirens in the distance getting closer.

“Yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “I think my wrist is sprained but nothing serious.” He said. His voice was kind of gruff and gravely, but kind and soft at the same time. “What about you? You okay yourself?”

I nodded.

“Yes, thanks to you,” I said softly smiling at him. “I’m Esther. Esther Holmes.” 

The man returned my smile. “Jacob Stone.”

He extended his hand out and I gently shook it. 

I felt a bit of heat creeping into my cheeks but I quickly caught myself and cleared my throat.

“He’s a regular,” I explained to Jacob. “So his behavior today was really off.” I frowned. “For a moment his eyes glowed red. I think I’m going crazy.”

“No, no you’re not,” Jacob said shaking his head. “I saw it too. I have some friends who might be able to help.”  
******************************************************************************  
My name is Esther Holmes. I’m 30 years old with shoulder length blond hair with black streaks mixed in. It was layered with soft curls. People told me I had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. I worked for Carls’ Diner here in Oregon for about 3 years. My family was scattered around the States. My father passed away when I was 16, and I had lived with my mother until the grief had pushed her into depression. She’s now in a special home being monitored carefully. It broke my heart to see her there but it was the only safest place for her. She was unable to live on her own because a little bit of dementia had settled in as well.

When I was 16, I found out I could do magic. It was frightening because I had no idea what was going on. My mother told me that we came from a long line of witches, but good ones. She was one herself and taught me growing up before my father’s death took a toll on her. I was never able to tell anyone what I could do because I knew how people behaved and reacted to things they can’t understand. People would say I worship the devil or some such nonsense. So telling people my talent was really rough and hard. I had to exercise caution before I was able to. The only one that knew the real me was my best friend, Lily Weiss. She worked at the diner as well. And even that took me several months before I fully confessed to her. She took it rather cool actually. She believed in things like magic and the paranormal. I was so grateful toward her and we’d just become even closer ever since.

Now I stood in the annex of a large library which was called the Metropolitan Library. We’d stepped through one set of doors and ‘poof’ we were inside a different building. It was like a magical doorway to different places or dimensions. There was an Asian guy standing across from us, along with a red haired young woman, a blond haired woman, and an older man with graying hair in a navy suit and tie. Jacob introduced them one by one.  
Ezekiel, Cassandra, Eve and Mr. Jenkins. Ezekiel was a brilliant thief who knew his way around security systems pretty well. Cassandra was extraordinary with math and Eve, who was a ‘Guardian’ of the others including Jacob. Jacob had given me a brief rundown of what went on. I could tell by Mr. Jenkin’s expression that he wasn’t too thrilled with that. 

I was wearing the pale pink waitress uniform. It had a scalloped neckline and the skirt came to my knees. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and several shorter strands hung down against my cheeks. I had applied light pink eyeshadow and clear lip gloss on. Small diamond stud earrings glittered in my ears.

“Okay,” Eve said slowly as we had stood around a desk scattered with books, a golden orb and other paraphernalia. “So you said his eyes glowed bright red before he left?”

I nodded.

“Yeah I saw it too,” Jacob said glancing around at everyone. “According to Esther here, he’s a regular and this is the first time he’s behaved off.”

“Has anyone come to the conclusion that perhaps he’s just grumpy today?” Mr. Jenkins asked frowning as the others looked at him.

“So what about his glowing red eyes?” Jacob asked him folding his arms across his chest. “We just imagined that?”

“No,” Mr. Jenkins said shaking his head. “But perhaps we can discuss this at a later time.”

“Mate are you off your rocker?” Ezekiel said tilting his head. “Clearly this dude had something magical going on. Glowing red eyes?”

“We have to be careful,” Mr. Jenkins said exhaling. “We need to shield people from the magic especially if it falls into the wrong hands.”

“Jenkins,” Jacob said. “She saw it with her own eyes. I think she’s entitled to know what’s happening being it happened right in front of her.”

“I agree,” Cassandra chimed in flashing me a bright smile.

“Alright, fine,” Mr. Jenkins said throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Mr. Jenkins,” I proceeded softly. “I don’t think you have to worry about magic falling into the wrong hands with me.”

“Why?” Eve said with interest and curiosity.

I knew I had to show them what I could do. Something told me I could trust them. I generally listened to my gut as it was never wrong. Taking a deep breath, I held up two fingers on each hand and did a small circle in the air with them. A thin trace of blue light traced the pattern out in the air. Then I held my right palm up and a glowing blue orb of fire appeared. I could hear startled gasps around.

“She’s a witch,” I heard Cassandra whisper under her breath. “Cool. I’ve never met one in real life before.”

I closed my palm into a fist and the fire disappeared including the circle etched into the air in front of me.

“Cool,” Ezekiel said grinning. “Your eyes changed color to the same color as the orb. Freaky, but cool.”

“I haven’t seen one in a long time,” Mr. Jenkins said musingly. “They were thought to be rare and extinct.”

“You make it seem like I’m some kind of rare species,” I said lightly.

“In a sense, yes,” he said. “Most were killed during the Salem witch trials, but among them were innocent women.” 

I felt Jacob gently take my hand and flip it over examining my palm. I could feel him run a thumb over my heel and palm. Clearly he was shocked that I hadn’t any burns. I looked at him. I hoped he didn’t think I was a freak or anything. The others clearly seemed okay. He studied me for several moments and was silent, which at this point my heart was pounding loudly in my chest like a rabbits.

It was several agonizing moments before he responded.

“So you can conjure glowing balls of fire,” he said. “Blue ones at that.”

He slowly broke into a grin, which was contagious because I matched his grin in relief.

“So you guys don’t think I’m a freak or anything?” I asked glancing at each of them in turn.

“Nope,” Ezekiel said shaking his head. “We’ve seen much stranger things believe me.”

Eve smiled at me.

“Okay onto this glowy eyed old man,” Even said. “Jenkins, what do you think it could be?”

“I don’t rightly know, not without more information,” He said. “I’m gonna need some evidence so I can start searching the database to see what kind of magic is at play.”

“Esther, do you know where he lives by chance?” Cassandra asked curiously.

I nodded.

“Actually yes,” I said. “He’s well known around town. Most people know him.”

“Great,” Eve said slipping a gun into her waist band behind her back. “Let’s go.”

I watched Jenkins spin a large globe and what appeared to be a magnifying glass settled back on the towns location on the globe. A glowing white light appeared under a pair of white glass pane doors with embroidery along them. They opened and white smoke billowed out into the annex. Eve and Cassandra quickly jogged through disappearing into the smoke. Then Ezekiel followed suit. Jacob motioned for me to follow him. I followed him. After all, I had done it before. It was strange and took a little getting used to.

There was a slight tug at my stomach but then two doors opened before us and we spilled out into the town. It looked like we emerged from the side of one of the bakery’s. The doors closed behind us and Eve turned to me.

“What’s his address?”

I gave it to her and we began walking along the sidewalk in the direction I’d relayed to her. Cassandra and Ezekiel began talking animatedly with Eve. I walked along side Jacob, matching his stride easily. 

“So what do you do?” I asked him curiously.

“I’m a historian,” he said to me. “I studied ancient art and architecture mostly. The latter is kinda my specialty.” 

“Wow,” I said softly. “That’s really interesting.”

There was a bit of silence that followed before he seemed to get up the courage to ask me a question.

“Can—may I ask you a personal question?” he prompted sounding a bit nervous.

“Sure,” I said shrugging a shoulder.

“When did you find out—you know,” he said. “What you were able to do?”

“Oh,” I said smiling. “When I was 16. My mom taught me everything she knew before she ended up in the hospital.” (I caught his remorseful expression before I continued) “My father died and for a while she seemed okay…then she just took a turn downhill.” I said. “I dunno. She just slipped into this depression and never seemed to snap out of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Jacob said sounding pained. “I didn’t mean---“ his voice trailed off but I stopped him.

“It’s okay,” I said earnestly and reassuringly. “I actually have to go there once we’re done here.”

“Do you need a lift?” Jacob asked.

“Actually my car’s at the diner,” I said brightly. “But thank you.”

Jacob nodded.

We arrived at the home of Harold Daniels. He lived in an old Victorian style house with a wraparound porch. There were vines snaking up the side of the house and the porch pillars. The house looked creepy and haunted from the outside. They’d come up with a plan, saying they were from the Oregon Historical Society to check out the house. It was a good cover story.

We carefully climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened with a loud whine and creak.

“Like that’s not creepy at all,” Ezekiel said.

Eve pulled out her gun and slowly led us inside.

“Mr. Daniels?” Eve called. “My names Eve. We’re with the Oregon Historical Society. We’d like to ask you a few questions about your house.”

Eve motioned to Cassandra and Ezekiel to check the upstairs. She, Jacob and I checked the first floor. We were now in the living room. The curtains were drawn and I could see small dust particles dancing in the beams of light that broke through the openings in the curtains.

“What’s that awful smell?” Eve said wincing as she raised her wrist to her nostrils.

I winced too. It smelled like rotting meat and decay. My stomach threatened to violently churn and heave. Jacob was even struggling to keep whatever food down he’d eaten as we made our way into the kitchen. The kitchen had dirty dishes and food rotting on the table. It looked as though someone hadn’t lived here in years, which I knew wasn’t true.

“How long has he lived here?” Eve asked.

“Since he was born,” I commented looking around. “This whole thing seems wrong. I don’t understand it.”

At that moment, the basement door opened slowly and we whirled around and spied Harold standing there with his head inclined slightly. His eyes glowing red and he looked murderous. Eve raised her gun.

Harry let out a growl and suddenly Eve cried out and dropped her gun. The handle was glowing red as though it had been dipped in extreme heat. She shook her hand. Jacob quickly stepped in front of me protectively as he kept his arm out.

“What are you people doing in my house?” he demanded.

“We’re from the historical society.” Eve said cradling her hand against her midsection.

“Liars,” Harry said glaring at her. “You’re Librarians,” he said sneering. “And this one’s a witch.” He said turning his eyes onto me. “I hate witches.” He raised his hand as though he was holding an invisible cup. Suddenly, it felt like fingers closing around my throat, squeezing tightly. I began gasping as I raised my own fingers to my throat half expecting to feel his fingers there but there was nothing. I began taking a few steps back, as though trying to escape whatever had a hold on me.

Jacob took a few steps toward Harry but Harry back handed the air and Jacob went flying. He crashed into, the table. I kept gagging, trying to get this to stop, whatever it was. My back hit the wall and I was partially bent over as I felt as though my lungs were burning and blackness threatened to encroach on my vision. I saw Jacob knocked unconscious and that only made me anger. Harry was hurting my new found friends. I flung my hand out to Harry and a burst of white energy shot from my palm and hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Finally that tightening feeling around my throat released. Eve rushed over to Jacob to make sure he was okay. Gasping for breath, I stood in front of Eve and Jacob ready for a fight. I heard Jacob let out a groan and glanced over at them. Eve had Jacob’s arm around her shoulders. He had a gash on his temple which was bleeding. I turned my eyes back onto Harry who was now standing. His face distorted and twisted into something hideous and repulsive. Almost like a demon of some sort before Harry bolted out the back door. We heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs as Cassandra and Ezekiel came down.

“What on earth happened?” Cassandra asked anxiously and worriedly as I grabbed the back of one of the chairs, slowly taking deep breaths. My throat felt like it was burning.

“I am gonna call Jenkins and tell him what just happened,” Eve said pulling out her cell phone and dialing. 

“Are you alright?” Ezekiel said to me anxiously.

“I’m fine,” I said my voice coming out in a bit of a wheeze. “But this is definitely not the Harry I know. His face contorted into some kind of demonic...” my voice trailed off as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

After a few moments, Eve got off the phone.

“We’re to stick by Esther,” she relayed to the others. “Jenkins thinks it’s some kind of demon invading Harry’s body. But why it seems to be after her we don’t know. He’s doing research now to see if he can pinpoint what particular demon might be at play. We gotta get Jacob to the hospital. He might have a concussion.”

**********************************************************************************  
Jacob was checked out. He had a mild concussion and was instructed to take it easy and we were to keep an eye on him. I told Eve that I had to stop by the hospital to check on my mom.

We exited the elevator and began walking down the corridor. There were other patients wandering the halls with nurses and some were in wheelchairs. We found her room and I gently knocked on the door before I entered. Mom was sitting up eating lunch. 

“Hi mom,” I said cheerfully as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. “How are you today?”

She looked up at me.

“Who are you?” she asked frowning.

“It’s me,” I said warmly to her. “Esther. Your daughter.”

A light went off behind her eyes as recognition finally fell across her face. I fought back tears. The others were silently standing behind me near the door way.

“Can you do that pretty thing you did last week?” Mom asked me eagerly. “It’s so pretty honey and I love seeing it. It’s like magic.”

I smiled and nodded as I raised two fingers into the air and did a swirling motion. A string of blue butterfly’s appeared and fluttered around her in a glittering mass. Her whole face lit up as she reached out to touch them. I sensed someone behind me. It was Eve.

“How is she?” she asked me quietly watching Mom interact with the butterflys.

“Bad,” I said in a broken voice. “Her memories fading bad. She doesn’t even remember being a witch. She’s slipping.”

After a few moments the butterfly’s dissipated and she went back to eating. She ignored me for the I rest of the time we were there. I felt hot tears threatening to spill over as I gave her kiss good-bye.

The other’s had solemn expressions on their faces as I passed them. I stepped out into the hall and pinched the bridge of my nose. I fought back the tears but I felt a few escape and run down my cheek. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. I looked up and spied Eve.

“I’m so sorry,” she said to me apologetically and warmly. “It’s not easy dealing with this. I assume she has Alzheimer’s?”

I nodded and wiped at a few tears that escaped.

“Yeah,” I said nodding. “She’s slowly forgetting who I am.” I said miserably. 

We began leaving the hospital. Cassandra and Ezekiel both put a hand on my shoulder affectionately. I felt Jacob walking along side me.

“I’m so sorry about your mom,” he said quietly.

I sniffled a bit and offered him a wan smile.

“Thanks,” I said exhaling loudly. “She’s all I got right now.”

He had a pained expression on his face as we headed back to the library. I was exhausted and wanted to get out of my uniform. Eve said that there were some clothes back at the library I could borrow and a way to freshen up. They didn’t want to leave me alone being Harry was after me. They still needed to figure out what kind of demon was possessing Harry, let alone why it was after me to begin with. 

After I was able to freshen up, I felt a bit better. I stood in between Cassandra and Eve as Jenkin’s began going through some books.

“I’ve narrowed the demon down to three,” he said looking up at us. “A Varge, which has been known to want to destroy lives and cause chaos. A Hipus, which takes over a person who basically has given up on life and wants to make others depressed and miserable. And finally a Ra’an. These demons destroy witches and have personal vendettas. They hold grudges easily.”

“I think the latter is the winner,” Ezekiel said dryly. “But we still have to find out why he’s targeting Esther.”

“Yeah that is the tricky part,” Jenkins said slowly. “They only reveal their true intentions toward their targets.”

“So basically we need to use Esther as bait to find out why and then come up with a way to get rid of it?” Jacob said slowly. “I’m not liking the plan too much if that’s what we’re going with.”

“I don’t like it either,” Eve said turning to him. “But there is no other way---right Jenkins?”

“Unfortunately no,” Jenkins said as eight pairs of eyes turned onto me. “Are you ready for this Miss Holmes?”

With all eyes on me, I took a deep breath. I had no choice—we had to figure out why this demon wanted me and how to stop him. We needed to get Harry back to himself.

“Let’s do this,” I said firmly.


	2. The First Confrontation

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER ONE-THE FIRST CONFRONTATION

I had to admit, I was terrified. I had no idea what to expect, let alone what we were going to do to stop it. But knowing I had people there that were experts and had experience with these kinds of things, I did start to feel slightly better---but not by much.

I’d stopped off at my house to shower and change into some fresh clothes. Eve had stayed with me while the others remained in the library looking for clues as to how to destroy the demon.

I had pulled on a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt and a gray cardigan sweater over that. I pulled my hair over my left shoulder and braided it. I tucked some of the shorter strands behind my ears before I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs to where Eve was. She was looking at my collection of books I’d gathered over the course of a few years. I was really into the supernatural and paranormal. I was also kind of a sci-fi freak but I never really told anyone about that part of my interests. 

I had some bad habits too. Whenever I get nervous, I tend to twist the end of my hair around my finger. I had been doing this since I was 9 years old. My mom had constantly yelled at me for doing that. But I found it comforting. I pulled on a pair of tan boots and turned to Eve. I smiled at her.

“So how long have you been a guardian?” I asked her curiously as we left the house and I headed over to my car, a 2015 Hyundai Sonata sedan, black. I drove back to the library. As we stopped for a red light, Eve turned to me.

“I got a letter from the library itself,” she responded. “I admit at first I was rather overwhelmed by everything but then I found myself getting used to the weird and strange.” She said. “I can’t see myself doing anything else. I am there to protect the librarians.”

I nodded and smiled.

“And,” she said her tone changing to a light and knowing one. She gently elbowed me. “I think Jake rather likes you.”

I blushed slightly.

“I-I don’t think so. I-I mean we just met,” I said shyly as the light turned green and I pressed the accelerator.

I heard Eve make a noncommittal “Mmhmm” under her breath but out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling.  
**************************************************************************************

Back at the library, Jenkins, Ezekiel, Cassandra and Jacob were sitting around the long table pouring over books.

“Well good news,” Jenkins said as we entered the library and I took a seat next to Cassandra. “It is indeed a Ra’an demon we are looking at. And I have a way to destroy it.”

“That’s great,” Eve said eagerly.

“But there is bad news,” Jacob chimed in solemnly glancing at me before Eve. “Esther is going to have to be the one to destroy it—and there’s a 50/50 chance she’ll survive.”

Silence fell across the library like a heavy wet blanket. I looked up, startled. “Say what?” I asked slowly not sure if I heard him correctly or not. “Survive? Survive what?”

"According to the books,” Jenkins said slowly as he held a book open in his hands spine down against his palm. “You have to engage in a battle and win-without using magic.” 

“Lovely,” I muttered under my breath deadpan as I flopped down on the chair and buried my face into my hands miserably. “So I get to look forward to possibly dying.” I muttered darkly.

The next moment, I sensed someone kneeling down in front of me. I felt a pair of hands gently removing my hands from my face. It was Jacob. 

“Hey,” he said warmly. “We’re not going to let that happen. I promise.”

His blue eyes were piercing and I felt myself relax slightly. He gently placed a hand over my wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Jenkins,” Cassandra said suddenly chiming in. “You said she’s rare? Like being she’s a witch?”

“Oh,” Jenkins said snapping his fingers in realization. “Yes her type of witch. They are avid shifters when needed. Most of them were killed off and some were killed by these demons during the dark ages.” Jenkins explained handing Cassandra a leather bound book. “I’m surprised a blood line survived this long.”

“Way to cheer her up, mate,” Ezekiel said shaking his head. 

“Oh no,” Jenkins said quickly turning to me. “I meant that as a compliment—a good thing.”

“You said we’re known for being avid shifters?” I asked curiously tilting my head slightly in curiosity. “My mother never mentioned anything like that.”

Jacob had stood up now and was standing behind my seat grasping the top rail of the back of it.

“Shifting isn’t normally taught as a part of the studies,” Jenkins said to me. “Your type of witch, is called the Hedge Witch. Now actually your kind crosses Green/nature witchcraft with spiritualism—which is where the shifting comes into play.” He explained. “It’s relatively simple. Do you want to give it a try?”

“She’s not gonna like—get stuck half in human form half in another is she?” Ezekiel asked wrinkling his nose in anticipation.

“She shouldn’t,” Jenkins said clearing his throat. “Unless she does it wrong—okay,” he said rambling the last bit quickly to change the direction the topic was going hastily. “Concentrate really hard. Imagine what form you’d like; make sure you see it clearly in your mind.” He instructed patiently.

I nodded and stood up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had always loved wolves…so that was the first thing that I’d thought of. I saw an image of a wolf clearly in my mind. Suddenly, my entire body felt warm, as though I was lounging by a roaring, crackling fire. The heat intensified slightly then I felt a brief tug at my stomach, as though the floor had dropped out from underneath me. I heard startled gasps coming from every side of me. When I opened my eyes, I was lower to the ground and my vision was in black and white with shades of gray mixed in. I glanced down at my hands. They were paws. I craned my head around. The rest of my body was covered in a grayish fur with bits of white mixed in. A tail grew at the base of my spine and curled slightly over my back.

My human form was gone and instead a gray wolf was in place. My lower jaw dropped and my salmon pink tongue lolled out, resting over my bottom two canines. My ears were triangular in shape and stood erect on either side of my head.

“Oh my gosh!” Cassandra said rather excitedly clapping her hands together. “That’s amazing!”

I felt someone gently scratch my ear. It was Ezekiel who slowly sank into a crouch and began stroking my head.

“Wow that’s just freaky, but cool,” he said.

“Now,” Jenkins said. “In order to return to your human form, it’s the same principle only in reverse.”

Ezekiel stood up again and I did the same thing. I imagined my human form in perfect clarity and I felt the familiar warmth and tug in my navel. A few moments later, I opened my eyes and I was back to my human form…however, Jenkins failed to mention one little tidbit.

“Jenkins,” I said in a calm but amused and embarrassed tone. “Next time can you warn me that my clothes do not shift with me?”

I heard Jacob let out a shy cough beside me as he quickly turned his face away out of respect. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and turned away too, but I could tell he was chuckling due to his shoulders shaking slightly. Eve and Cassandra were chuckling too but they were trying to hide it. Cassandra ran and got a blanket to throw around me. Once the men were sure I was ‘decent’ they turned back around.

“Ah yes,” Jenkins said blushing slightly as he cleared his throat. “Material items generally don’t change over during the shift. Sorry.”

Amused I shook my head but I was more so embarrassed that Jacob had seen me in my birthday suit none-the-less. 

“Come on Esther,” Eve said beckoning me with her index finger. “I know where we can find something for you to wear.”

I quickly followed her out of the annex. She’d found me a pair of jeans, a white peasant style blouse and a pair of boots. Everything fit perfectly fine. Relieved that I was finally clothed, we returned back to the annex.

“Now mind you,” Jenkins said as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened just moments ago. “Your senses will be heightened after this. You may hear things from far distances. It’s a sort of ‘side effect’ of shifting.”

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across my forehead. I let out a cry of pain and didn’t realize I was grabbing Cassandra’s arm in pain. A flash of white went off before my eyes and I saw Harry standing in my mother’s room at the nursing home. My mother was completely oblivious to him. I felt my breathing speed up significantly as I watched the scene unfold before me. I was stunned and unable to move. Harry smirked and I saw him raise a hand and clench his fingers in a half claw almost like Darth Vader’s signature move of choking someone with the force. Suddenly, my mother looked up, staring into space as she began making a choking and gagging noise. She raised her hands to her throat, trying to pull at invisible fingers away from her neck. Harry clenched his fingers tighter. Mom was still violently gagging as her arm flailed, knocking off her lunch tray sending food splattering to the floor. At this point, I noticed some blood flowing from her nostrils and from her ear. After several more agonizing seconds, I heard a sickening crunch and she slumped face first onto the rolling table that was across her legs. The flash of white vanished and I was back in the annex, staring into 5 extremely concerned faces.

“Esther what happened?” Eve demanded.

“Oh my God she’s bleeding,” Cassandra’s voice chimed in next anxiously.

I raised two fingers to my nostrils as just now I felt a warm wetness from each nostril hit my upper lip. When I lowered them, bright red blood was on the tips. My legs felt like jell-o at this point and as I stared in horror at my blood tipped fingers, a warm blackness encroached on my vision and I felt myself falling backwards into someone’s arms before I was engulfed completely.  
***********************************************************************************  
“She’s coming around,” a voice said from somewhere in the blackness.

I let out a soft moan and blinked a few times, clearing away the darkness. Little by little my vision cleared. I was lying on a soft leather couch with a cool rag across my forehead. I raised my hand and gently removed the cool rag. I very slowly sat up.

“Easy,” Eve said gently. “You fainted.”

My braid fell over my left shoulder as I raised a hand to my forehead. Someone sat next to me and as I looked up it was Jacob. He looked extremely concerned and worried. I also noted a small patch of blood on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Oh I am so sorry about your shirt,” I said quickly.

“Nah it’s fine,” he said dismissively. “I am more concerned about you.”

The others looked at him but were hiding their knowing grins.

“What happened?” Ezekiel asked.

“My mom,” I said thickly as it all came flooding back. I could feel bile rising in the back of my throat. “She’s dead. Harry killed her.”

“Are you sure?” Eve asked slowly. “I just want to make absolutely sure before we go hunting him.”

Just then, my cell phone rang. I reached into my purse with shaky hands and pulled it out. It was the nursing home calling. I turned the phone so that the screen was facing Eve so she could see the number.

“I—I can’t,” I said emotionally as Eve took the phone and pressed the green button.

“Hello?” she asked into the phone. The entire annex was so silent you could hear a pin drop. “Miss Holmes is unable to answer. Is there a….?” Eve’s voice trailed off as all the color drained from her face and I knew exactly what they were telling her. “Okay. I understand. Thank you. I’ll let her know.”

Eve hung up and handed the phone back to me. I felt my whole body shake violently. The bile still remained. I kept swallowing trying to keep it at bay.

“Esther’s right—Harry killed her mother,” Eve relayed keeping her eyes on me the entire time. “They want Esther to come down to gather her personal items. They noted an older man fitting Harry’s description enter the building and then leave some time later. When the nurse went to check on her, they found her.”

“Oh Esther I’m so sorry,” Cassandra said. I saw her wave her hands in the air and stare as though she was reading a mathematical equation. “The probability that Harry’s still in the area is pretty low. He moved on that’s certain.”

“We are going to hunt this bastard and get rid of this demon,” Eve said indignantly and firmly as she grabbed her fire arm and tucked it into the waist band of her jeans against her back.

“We?” I asked bleakly. “It wants me, remember?”

“Not anymore,” Eve said angrily. “We are going to get this thing. All of us are going to help you. Cass and Ezekiel, go grab some equipment. Jenkins, we’re gonna need your help of course but from here at the library.” She said. “We leave in five minutes. We have to figure out where Harry went now.”

Cassandra and Ezekiel nodded and hurried off through a set of double doors. Eve followed suit and Jenkins began ascending a set of spiral stairs that went up to a second floor. I sat shaking violently at this point. I felt Jacob’s hand on my back.

He didn’t say anything, which I was grateful for. I knew he felt bad. Sometimes not saying anything is just as good. I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks as I bit my bottom lip. Without a word, I turned and slumped against Jacob, pressing my face into his chest. He seemed a bit startled at first and taken aback, but then I felt one arm slowly wind around my waist; the other arm wound around my shoulders and he rested his chin on top of my head. I just sobbed, grateful for the embrace. I didn’t normally go around hugging strangers let alone seek comfort from them, but the time felt right. The odd thing is it felt like I’d known him and the others for a long time…as if we were lifelong friends.

Plus, I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. That was a sensation I hadn’t felt in a long, long time. I suddenly pulled back, embarrassed that I’d done that.

“S-Sorry,” I stammered quickly wiping at my eyes with the heel of my hand. “I don’t normally just go around hugging people.”

“Stop,” Jacob said as he gently grabbed my face with both hands immobilizing me from moving my head. “It’s totally understandable. You just lost someone you care about. I understand.” He said in his soft, but slightly gravelly voice. “Stop apologizing.”

He smoothed some of my hair away from my face as my eyes were locked on his.

“We’ll make this demon pay,” he said his tone lowering and was filled with determination and sincerity. I couldn’t help but believe him as I nodded and he lowered his hands away from my face. I sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks as I heard Eve, Cassandra and Ezekiel come back into the room.

“Alright let’s go,” Eve said.

“I’m 99 percent certain that Harry and the demon are still in the vicinity of the town,” Cassandra said. “So it shouldn’t be too hard to find him.”

“Yes,” Jenkin’s chimed in from the second floor as he leaned against the railing. “These demons tend to stay in one place—it’s more convenient for them. Plus, he’s close by an energy source. Each time they kill they gain more power.”

“Not helping Jenkins,” Eve growled at him as I got to my feet with Jacob close behind as the two white doors before us (which now I noted had two swords blade down) etched into the molding opened with the familiar fog. We rushed through them.  
**************************************************************************************  
We burst through the same doors as we did earlier in town.

“Okay, let’s split up,” Eve said as she turned to face us. “We’ll find him a lot faster. I grabbed these so we can keep in contact with one another.” She said handing us each a walkie-talkie. “Turn to channel 4.”

We turned to the right channel.

“If you happen to find Harry,” Eve continued. “Don’t do anything. Contact me and tell me your location. Together then we’ll figure out how to destroy this thing without having Esther to be a human sacrifice to this. Ezekiel and Cassandra, you take the north side of town. Jacob, Esther and I will take the south. Remember be careful guys.”

Cassandra and Ezekiel nodded as they hurried off. Eve, Jacob and I began searching the southern end of town. Eve was on guard as she kept her eyes peeled as we walked along the sidewalk. Everyone else seemed completely unaware of what was really going on. I wished I was those people. Happy and oblivious as to what was going on. They just went on with their lives. I bit my bottom lip again to keep from bursting into tears again right then and there. I felt Jacob slowly slip his hand into mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. I gratefully gave it a squeeze back, glad to have him and the others for support. We turned a corner. This was the more derelict part of town. Mostly this section consisted of warehouses and abandoned buildings. I suddenly felt Jacob lean in close and whisper in my ear.

“Have you ever had a vision before?” he asked me quietly.

“No,” I said shaking my head. “This is the first time that’s happened,”

As we hit another street, Eve suddenly stopped and threw her arm out.  
“There he is,” She whispered. “Stay close.”

We crept closer, making sure that Harry didn’t see us right away until we called for backup. Eve got on the walkie-talkie and she called Cassandra and Ezekiel. Harry was lurking around an old abandoned playground that was supposed to have been demolished a few years ago but the town never got around to doing it.  
Suddenly Harry looked up and spied us.

“I see you,” he called in a sing-song voice. “No use hiding.”

Jacob quickly ushered me behind him protectively as Eve pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.  
“We know who you are demon,” she called in a angry voice that was masked with a challenging undertone. “It’s no use for you to hide. We will destroy you.”

“I think not,” Harry called back cajolingly. “All I want is that witch you have with you. That’s all.”

“You’re not going to get her,” Jacob called back angrily. “You’ll have to go through me to get to her.”

“No skin off my back,” Harry said shrugging as his face twisted into a sinister snarl and he flicked his fingers. 

Jacob cried out as I noted a red stain forming on his shoulder. Jacob raised a hand to quickly cover the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers. He only threw Harry more daggers as pure intense anger and hatred filled his expression now. Clearly Jacob was not afraid of Harry, but I was afraid for Jacob that Harry would end up killing him…and that was something that I didn’t want nor could I live with knowing. Eve fired a warning shot first, to show Harry that she wasn’t playing either. Harry only smirked and clenched his fist again. Eve cried out as I heard a crunch coming from her hand which was holding the gun handle. She dropped it and clutched her hand painfully against her midsection. I could tell it was broken. Jacob was still standing which was remarkable. 

“You’re a disgusting demon that belongs in hell,” he spat at Harry. “You will not walk among us for long.”

“Shut up you pathetic fool,” Harry scoffed rolling his eyes. “It’s you who will not be walking among us for long.”  
He raised his hand again and that’s when I stepped in front of Jacob and raised my hand, palm outward toward him. Suddenly, there was a burst of blue energy that exploded around us. It was like a shield that covered Eve, Jacob and I. A faint wind ruffled my hair as I stood there with my eyes narrowed.

“Don’t even try it,” I said in a menacing tone. “You killed my mother, you sick bastard. I will destroy you mark my words. And you will NOT harm my friends.”

Harry only grinned and smirked more. I concentrated more and a blast of blue energy shot towards Harry. The energy hit him right in the chest, knocking him backwards. I continued to stand there waiting to see what he would do next. Harry jumped to his feet again and let out an inhuman growl that would send shivers up anyone’s spine. He came charging toward me like a bull but I remained where I was unafraid. It was time to end this once and for all.  
Eve grabbed Jacob pulling him out of the way. He was still bleeding badly.

“Esther!” he cried in fear but I didn’t even blink. 

I clapped my hands. A sonic type boom erupted around us sending a shockwave in Harry’s direction. This time, he went flying through the air several feet, crashing into a dumpster. I saw him hit his head, knocking him unconscious. A few of the buildings around us rattled and shook from the force but I saw a black mist rise from Harry’s mouth and disappear into the air. I stood, breathing heavily as we watched the mist just completely vanish from view. Before it dissipated all together, I heard a low growl come from it.

“This is not over, witch,”

Then, there was complete silence at this point. I lowered my hand, slowly breathing normally as I turned to Eve and Jacob.

“Are you alright?” I demanded anxiously as Cassandra and Ezekiel showed up now breathless from running from wherever they were.

“We gotta get him back to the library,” Eve said. “The wound was caused by a demon. Only a special potion could cure it otherwise it will become infected and it won't heal.”

“Like any injuries sustained from Excalibur,” Cassandra added as Ezekiel got on the left side of Jacob, throwing his arm around his shoulders to support him. Eve was supporting him on the right side. Jacob winced as we began heading back to where the double doors were that would transport us back to the library.

Jenkin’s thankfully knew right away what to administer to Jacob. 

“He’ll be fine,” Jenkin’s said reassuringly. “This will cause him to be a bit out of it and a bit loopy but he’ll recover. Thankfully it wasn’t that deep of a wound.”

Jacob was resting on the same leather couch I had been earlier. I felt so guilty. I endangered him and Eve. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Cassandra must’ve saw my face because she came over.

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “Jake will be okay. Jenkin’s knows what he’s talking about.”

“Oh I know,” I said to her. “I just feel guilty…I put you guys in danger. I feel like this is my fault.”

“No,” Eve said. “We knew the risks. We knew this demon is evil and powerful. Esther, we wanted to help you. Stone included.”

“Yeah because he likes her obviously,” Ezekiel said snickering but with one glare from Eve, he shrugged. “What? It wasn’t like none of you were thinking it. I just simply said it.”

“He’ll be fine Miss Holmes,” Jenkins added. “This is why we are here. To help innocents and make sure that magic doesn’t fall…” his voice trailed off as the others chimed in simultaneously.

“…into the wrong hands,” they all said at once.

Jenkins huffed.

“Look we know this isn’t over. The demon said so,” Eve said as she explained to Jenkins what had happened. “So we’re gonna have to be vigilant and keep our eyes open. Unfortunately, we can only wait and see if anything pops up. There’s not much else we can do because we don’t know when it will surface”

“I’ll stay with Jake,” Eve offered. “The rest of you really need to rest up. We have a war coming up.”


	3. The Possession of Jacob Stone

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER TWO-THE POSSESSION OF JACOB STONE

Not knowing when this demon would strike was the worst thing. I was on edge more than usual at this point. Eve suggested we take a stroll around town for a bit, just to get some free time in. But of course Jenkins said to make sure that we keep our eyes open for anything unusual.

Jacob had rested up and was feeling slightly better but he wasn’t with us when we took the walk.

“Where’s Jake?” Cassandra asked as we walked down the sidewalk. 

I decided to do some window shopping. 

“Not sure,” Ezekiel said. “Eve said that he was doing better. Perhaps he’s just relaxing back at the annex.”

That would make sense. The attack with Harry must’ve taken a lot out of him with the injury. I didn’t blame him one bit. Using magic to that extent took a lot out of me as well. Suddenly, Jacob appeared in front of us.

“Oh, there he is,” Cassandra said cheerfully as we watched him approached us. “Hey how are you feeling?”

Jacob turned his eyes onto her.

“Fine,” he muttered. “But that fight with Harry took a lot out. That wound is still sore but stopped bleeding thankfully.”

“Sure mate,” Ezekiel said nodding. "But where were you?"

"Huh? Oh I had something to take care of back at the annex, but it's okay now," 

Jacob smiled and then turned his eyes onto me. My heart did a little flip and flutter as he fell in line next to me, matching my stride easily. I slowly went to slip my hand into his when he suddenly pulled back. I was a bit startled.

“Let’s get something straight,” He whispered leaning in close as I slowed to a stop. He stopped in front of me. “I never liked you. You’re an abomination.” He said cruelly as he narrowed his eyes at me. “I don’t know what I was thinking having feeling for you.”

I stood, completely stunned. A painful lump formed in my throat. He flashed me a smile as though nothing had just happened as Cassandra waved her hand at us. He hurried to catch up with them. I felt so hurt and upset. To think I poured my heart out to him when my mother was murdered. Now he says this to me? I couldn’t fathom it.

Back at the library after our little outing, I sat in a chair, chewing on my bottom lip as I watched the others stand around the table. Jenkins explained that our first confrontation with the demon wasn’t the main one where I’d have to fight it on my own. The only way to defeat it would be an act of true love.

“You mean someone that truly loved her would have to intervene?” Eve asked Jenkins curiously. “What would that entail?” 

“I’m guessing yes,” Jenkins said nodding. “And a sacrifice.”

“So someone would have to die for her?” Ezekiel said slowly. “Bummer.”

“Not one of us I hope,” Jacob chimed in leaning against one of the large pillars. His arms were folded across his chest.

His comment now only made me feel even more horrible. What was going on with him now? Why the sudden change of feelings? Can someone really care and like someone one moment and then in a blink of an eye, completely almost hate their guts?

“Um,” Eve said frowning. “Not necessarily no.”

Cassandra and Ezekiel both shared a look that said ‘What is going on with him’?   
My heart was breaking because even though I’d just met Jacob, I felt close to him. But now he didn’t want to be around me or be stand being near me.

“Esther,” Jenkins chimed in suddenly. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Yeah sure,” I said quietly keeping my voice steady as to not show any emotion at this point. Jacob said he was going to check in on one of the recent artifacts that they’d brought in from a previous case. Eve watched him go and shook her head. Cassandra said she was going to check out some mathematical solutions and Ezekiel said he’d help her. I stood next to Jenkins.

“Have you noticed Stone behaving differently?” he asked watching me carefully.

“I guess so,” I responded dully.

“This is important,” Jenkins said gently taking my shoulders. “I fear that the demon has taken him over. What happened on your little outing?”

I felt tears forming but I quickly sucked them back and took a deep breath and relayed to Jenkins everything that Jacob had said to me.

“That is not him,” Jenkins said. “I’ve been working with him for quite some time and I know damn well he would never say such hateful and cruel things to someone he cares about greatly. I may be old but I’m not stupid or blind.”

I managed a wan smile.

“We have to coax the demon out of him without hurting him,” Jenkins said. “And I have an idea on how we can do that.”

Before Jenkins could relay what the idea was, a book opened by itself, fluttering to a page. Jenkins quickly explained to me about the clipbook. Eve, Cassandra, Ezekiel and Jacob came rushing back to the main room.

“Do not say a word to the others,” Jenkins whispered out of the corner of his mouth. “I want to make sure.”

I nodded as Eve checked the clipbook.

“Okay guys a few lumberjacks had gone missing in British Columbia,” she relayed. “One was found but their body was horribly mauled to death by what officials believe is a bear.”

Ezekiel spun the globe and there was the familiar glow behind the doors. Jenkins gave me a reassuring nod before I followed the others through the door.  
******************************************************************************  
We stepped out into a chilly damp town. I huddled inside my cardigan sweater, wrapping it around me tighter. Our breath came out in small puffs of steam each time we exhaled. Eve led us in the general direction.

The company was called Echo Lumber. They were responsible for cutting down trees for a paper plant nearby. Eve spoke to the general manager. Apparently 4 guys had disappeared into the woods. They found one but he had been apparently mauled by what the locals deemed a bear. But the manager didn’t think so.

A few men were still at work now, working front loaders and harvesters. I stood next to Cassandra. As Eve was talking to the manager, we heard shouting. We turned to see a man, who was loading a large log onto a conveyer belt which there was a large round circular saw to split the log in half, catch the saw with the side of his hand. Everyone rushed over. I snuck a glance at Jacob. He had this eerie and creepy expression on his face. A smile and look of smugness mixed.

We had to stay in town for a while until we figured out what was going on. Cassandra said it sounded like some kind of wild animal and believed that it was nothing more than a bear like they said, but she was open to finding out the truth.

“I think it’s definitely magical related,” Eve said. “I just have no idea what kind. Esther, do you have any thoughts?”

“Huh?” I asked completely lost in my own thoughts. 

“Do you have any thoughts on the men’s disappearances and what happened with the logger they found mauled?” Jacob asked but his tone was condescending and cool.

“Oh,” I said lowering my eyes to my lap as I twisted the ring on my finger. “I don’t know of any type of magic that would cause someone to look like a bear had gotten a hold of them. Then again, this could be a type of magic I’m not familiar with. There’s a broad spectrum.”

Jacob snorted. Eve frowned at him but said nothing. At that moment, Eve’s cell phone rang.

“Hello? Oh hey Jenkins…yes. She’s here hold on,” Eve said as she handed me her cell phone. 

“Hello?” I asked placing the phone up to my ear.

“Miss Holmes,” Jenkins said urgently. “I was right. That is not Mr. Stone. We need to get him back to the annex. Put Eve back on I will fill her in.”

I handed Eve the phone back and watched as Jenkins relaxed the information to her. I could tell he was filling in her on how it wasn’t Jacob. When she hung up, she turned to us.

“Guys we need to head back to the annex for a bit,” she said in a smooth tone. “Jenkins has some extra information on this case we need to pick up before continuing on.”

No one questioned her which was a bit relief as we headed back. Once we stepped through the doors, Eve and Jenkins grabbed Jacob and forced him into a chair. They tied his hands behind him behind the back of the chair and bound him tightly across the chest and abdomen. 

“Hey,” he protested irritably. “What is going on?”

“Why are you tying up Jake?” Cassandra asked curiously.

“Because it’s not Jake,” Eve said as she bent over glaring at Jacob. “It’s the demon. It took him over.”

“Oh please you guys are ridiculous,” Jacob said rolling his eyes. “I’m me there’s no demon inside me. You have really gone crazy now.”

“Really? Then why do you hate Esther all of a sudden?” Eve demanded folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Because she’s stupid; an abomination.” He responded glaring at me in disgust.

“Wrong,” Eve said. “The real Jacob would never say something like that. Why have you taken over him?”

Jacob struggled against his binding.

“Untie me this is ridiculous,” He said.

“Why have you taken over Jacob?” Eve demanded again.

There was a silence that followed as Jacob just glared at Eve. He just smirked and then responded in the coldest and chilliest voice and tone I’d ever heard.

“Why, to kill Esther of course,” he responded smoothly. “by the hands of someone that actually cares about her would just be the funniest thing ever.”

“How would you feel if someone else killed her?” Jenkins asked suddenly, causing the others to look at him like he was mad.

“No,” Jacob growled. “I want the honor of doing that.”

Jenkins pulled out a dagger and came over to me. Jacob watched him precariously as the others watched both intrigued and a little spooked.

Jenkins didn’t say a word as he jabbed the dagger into my abdomen. I heard startled cries from Eve and Cassandra. Ezekiel looked absolutely stunned and horrified. I took a step back, completely shocked as a red blood stain formed on my shirt. For a moment, Jacob’s face remained impassive then, I noted the familiar black mist rise from Jacob’s body and vanish into the air above him. His eyes seemed to have returned to their normal state now. When the demon was possessing him, I had noted his eyes were dull and lifeless, like someone had shut the lights off behind them. Now they were bright and filled with horror, anger and shock.

“Jenkins! What the hell man! What is wrong with you!”

At this point, I’d dropped to my knees feeling woozy. I kept my hands over the wound as a bit of blood flowed through my fingers.

Jacob was really struggling against his bindings and I could tell he really wanted to murder Jenkins. Pun intended.

“What the heck mate!” Ezekiel said placing his hands on top of his head sweeping some of his hair back as he looked panicked as he clutched his head in shock.

Cassandra had some tears glistening in her eyes as she just hugged herself. Eve was stunned beyond words too.

Ezekiel went over and untied Jacob. Jacob got to his feet and I saw him clenching his fist at his side, as he took a step toward Jenkins, Jenkins held up his hand. Again, Jenkins went over to the table and grabbed a small vile of blue liquid. He uncorked it and handed it to me.

“Drink this,” he instructed calmly.

I was still feeling rather woozy and I slowly reached for the vile. I drank it. It tasted like fruit punch. I dunno why I trusted him after he just jabbed me with a deadly weapon but I had a feeling it had to do with the plan to extract the demon from Jacob. After several moments, the wooziness went away, and when I glanced down at the wound, it began slowly healing by itself and the blood was the only thing that was left behind. The skin was completely normal now, smooth as though a dagger hadn’t just pierced my flesh.

I caught Jacob’s expression of relief and confusion.

“Jenkins what is going on here?” Eve demanded. “On the phone you said you had a way to extract the demon from Stone. But you said nothing about stabbing Esther.”

“I’m sorry,” Jenkins apologized. “I working on a pure hunch. I didn’t know this would work.”

“So you stabbed her on nothing more than a whim?” Cassandra asked incredulously. “Suppose it hadn’t? You could’ve killed her.”

“Oh I assure you that would never have happened,” Jenkins said waving a hand dismissively. “I had a revive potion on standby as well as the healing one she just drank. She would’ve been fine.”

“So it worked?” I asked feeling my legs go a bit wobbly as Eve guided me over to a chair and I sat down, glad to be off my feet. “The demon’s gone? But how?”

“Well,” Jenkins said. “No matter how much the demon clouded Stone’s mind, the heart always wins. I figured if he saw you nearly die, the heart would overtake the mind forcing the demon out. And it worked.”

Everyone still looked puzzled so Jenkins clarified.

“Jacob was watching everything from behind the demon like a two-way mirror. He saw himself talk, act and behave the way the demon wanted, but could not say anything. Once he saw Esther injured, it gave him enough momentum to break free of the demon’s hold.”

“Oooh,” everyone let out a collective noise in comprehension finally. 

“When I heard the demon saying those horrible things to you Esther I couldn’t say anything,” Jacob said turning his blue eyes on me. There was pain and regret behind them. He swallowed hard so that his Adams apple bobbed. “I saw just how much hurt those words caused you and I was sick. But it was like I was a puppet with strings.”

“Okay,” Eve said rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Jenkins, you said that you had some more info on the logger case? Or was that apart of the plan?” she asked meaning the extraction plan.

“Oh no I had more info,” he said beckoning her over to the book shelf. “You three,” He pointed to Cassandra, Ezekiel and Eve. “Come with me. You three need to read up on what I think is happening in the forest.”

“Don’t I need to go too?” Jacob asked.

“No,” Jenkins said quickly. “You stay here and…talk to Miss Holmes.”

As the four of them disappeared behind a door, I blew a wisp of hair that fell across my face. Jacob slowly approached me. He grabbed a chair and spun it around backwards. He straddled it in front of me and crossed his arms on top of the top rail of the backing. He rested his chin on his arm and just kept his eyes locked on mine. 

“Please say something,” He said quietly.

I stared at my hands in my lap. I took a deep breath.

“I was hurt,” I said. “Because it suddenly seemed like you did a complete 180 and decided that you hated me. But,” I said taking a deeper breath. “I had a feeling deep down that this wasn’t you and when Jenkins confirmed that it was the demon, I knew that the words weren’t yours.”

I raised my eyes finally to meet his. He still looked pained and he reached out to gently sweep the escaped strand of hair behind my ear. 

“When Jenkin’s stabbed you, I was able to break the hold the demon had on me.”

“It’s okay,” I said softly. “I forgive you.”

He managed a smile. I placed a hand on his arm as I got to my feet, feeling a bit more stable now and back to normal. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I saw him blush a bit as he got up from the chair. I quickly changed my shirt and pulled the cardigan sweater back on. The others appeared again.

“Everything okay here?” Eve asked raising an eyebrow with an amused look but serious as well.

“Yep,” I said nodding as I glanced back at Jacob, who was standing behind me. He nodded too.

Cassandra hugged me. Ezekiel was a little more reserved but he awkwardly gave me an affectionate punch on the arm. Eve hugged me too.

“I am sorry I scared everyone but it was necessary,” Jenkins said.

“Forget it Jenkins,” Jacob said. “Right now we gotta figure out what’s going on in the woods where the logging company is working and where those missing workers are.”

“Jenkins thinks it’s some kind of werewolf,” Eve added flipping the pages of a book open and showing it to me. “Apparently the disappearances occurred on a full moon…and the wounds that the worker sustained when they found his body, matches that of a canid.” 

“Werewolf?” I asked curiously. “What is a werewolf doing in the middle of the woods in British Columbia?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Eve said. “Let’s go back.”

************************************************************************************  
Eve told us that she’d brought some special equipment from the library to prove that it was a werewolf responsible for the disappearances. We got permission from the logging company to hike through the woods. They’d stopped production until whatever this was, was caught. They didn’t want to risk losing anymore workers. My boots crunched over dead leaves and twigs as we hiked along a dirt path that wound through the woods. There were a lot of upturned roots and large logs that made hiking rather tricky especially since it went uphill at one point.

Suddenly, the familiar pain shot across my skull, blinding white light flashed before my eyes. I felt someone grab my arm. When the light vanished, I was seeing through the eyes of something. Though it was like a bubble. It was running toward us at rapid speed, not human that’s for sure. When the vision vanished, I blinked a few times.

“Somethings coming toward us.” I said panicked. “Hide.”

I felt the warm liquid streaking down my nostrils to my upper lip. I knew it was blood but I didn’t have a chance to wipe it. 

“Okay guys hide,” Eve instructed as they all dove under upturned logs, bushes and behind some trees. I stood, trying to see what it was that was coming toward us like a shark intent on snatching a seal for dinner. I heard a loud howl coming from behind me. I slowly turned around but not before I was blindsided by Jacob. He had grabbed me and dove to the ground. We landed behind a large log, with him landing on top of me. I went to say something but he clamped a hand over my mouth silencing me. He was bracing himself using one arm at this point. I looked up at him curiously wondering what he’d seen. He removed the hand from my mouth and held up a finger to his lips. I fell silent listening. I heard the crackling of branches and deep heavy breathing with a rattling sound; Much like someone with asthma or pneumonia would sound like. I froze when I saw a five fingered hand grab the log. The nails were long, thin and sharp. The breathing was louder at this point as I knew whatever it was, was right next to us. I wanted to scream when I saw the underside of a massive jaw appear next over the log. The jaws were massive, about the size of a bear, but it wasn’t. The snout was thin with canines and incisors. A second hand covered in dark fur appeared next and then the thing peered over the log. A scream caught in my throat. It had the head a wolf, but much broader. Its ears were thin and pointed on either side of its head. A small tuft of fur was on the tips. It pinned back its ears and it’s bright golden eyes were locked on us. The skin on the muzzle wrinkled back as it snarled, exposing white canines and incisors at us. It lashed out and a nail caught Jacob’s bicep causing a deep laceration. Jacob scrambled to get off me and then he grabbed my hand, yanking me to my feet. We began running.

“Eve! Cassandra! Ezekiel! Where are you guys?” He shouted as we heard their shouts alerting us to where they were. We saw their heads pop up over dark green ferns and bushes.

“What’s going on?” Cassandra asked perplexed.

“Run!” I shouted.

Their eyes moved behind us and then without a word, they too began running. Whatever it was, was chasing us. We heard a roar and then the crashing of branches and small trees. We came upon an old cabin. We burst into the cabin and closed the door behind us, locking it. 

“Okay, what the heck is that?” Eve asked breathlessly.

“I believe it’s our werewolf,” Cassandra said also breathless. “But I’d never heard about one like that.”

There was a loud roar and a hard bang on the door. We jumped from being startled as it tried to get into the cabin. The wooden door rattled on its hinges as the creature banged on the door relentlessly.

“Oh no it caught Jake’s arm,” Cassandra said coming over to Jacob.

He glanced down at his bicep. A thin streak of blood had formed on his shirt as Cassandra gently rolled up his sleeve exposing the laceration.

“It’s fine,” He said. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Have you read the legends mate?” Ezekiel said. “If you are bitten or scratched by a werewolf you become one on the next full moon.”

“But it’s the middle of the day,” Eve said as she and Ezekiel kept their backs against the door to keep the creature from entering the cabin. I joined in as well helping them. With each bang, I could feel the force behind the jolts. “So how is this possible?”

No one could answer that. After several moments, the creature seemed to have given up and there was silence now outside. I gingerly peered out the window. It was gone.

“I think it’s gone,” I said sighing in relief.

“So we can leave now?” Ezekiel asked eagerly. “I’m too awesome to die in some rinky dink cabin.”

“We can’t be sure it’s gone,” Eve said reasonably. “It could be a trap. Lure us out with false security and then attack us once we leave the safety of the cabin.”

“We can’t stay here,” Ezekiel said throwing his hands up. “We should make a run for the path and head back into town.”

At that moment, Jacob let out a cry of pain and was doubled over with his arm pressing against his stomach.

“Jake what’s wrong?” Eve asked anxiously as she and Cassandra went over to him.

“It feels like my insides are on fire,” he grimaced as he shut his eyes. “Like they’re boiling.”

I looked at him worriedly. Ezekiel was still complaining about the cabin.

“Ezekiel enough,” Jacob growled in annoyance as he finally opened his eyes and glared at the infamous thief standing a few feet from him. “Eve is right—we don’t know where this thing is right now it could be a trap. Besides it’s getting dark now. We wait until first light.”

But everyone was staring at him in shock. His iris had changed color. It was a golden jaundice much like the creature’s.

“Okay mate,” Ezekiel said a bit frightened as he held up his hands in a defensive posture.

Realization dawned on Jacob’s face as he noted the faces staring at him.

“What?” he asked. 

I went over and gently took a small mirror off the fireplace mantle piece and went over to him. I held it up in front of him. He looked into the mirror and a look of horror flashed across his face.

“So I am one of them now? I don’t want to hurt any of you,” he said his eyes landing on me.

“You won’t,” Eve said reassuringly. “We’ll figure this out in the morning. Right now we need rest and sleep. I’ll call Jenkins and let him know what’s going on.”

She got on the phone and began walking around the cabin. Ezekiel flopped down in a chair and Cassandra sat at what appeared to be the dining room table. I sat down on the couch and leaned back so that my head rested on the back of it. Jacob joined me and sat down next to me. His eyes were still the jaundice color. I turned my face toward him and smiled, slipping my hand over his arm.

“It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out,”

He seemed to relax and I noticed the jaundice color almost melt away from his normal blue iris so that they were normal again. It was getting late at this point. Cassandra had crossed her arms on the table and buried her head in them. She was fast asleep. Ezekiel had dozed off in the chair too and Eve had sat in an opposite chair and her chin was resting against her chest. She was breathing softly. I dozed off eventually as well.

I slowly opened my eyes several hours later. I could see bright sunlight pour in through the windows creating little rays of light where dust particles seem to dance in them. Birds chirped loudly. I blinked a few times and realized that I’d dozed off against Jacob. My head was resting on his shoulder and that his cheek was pressing against the top of my head. He was sound asleep too. Eve was the first to wake up. She checked her watch.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said.

Cassandra and Ezekiel both stirred next. Both turned toward me. Ezekiel had this mocking expression of ‘adorableness’ as though he’d seen the most cutest, fuzziest kitten hopping around. 

“That is so cute and adorable,” he said as Eve gave him a slight smack up the back of the head with a reproving expression on her face. “What?” he said affronted. “I meant it as a compliment”

I gently nudged Jacob awake. He stretched and caught the others watching us as though we were baby chicks. Cassandra was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Sleep well?” she asked in a light sing song voice.

“You guys are mental,” Jacob muttered under his breath as he shook his head but I saw that he was trying to hide a huge grin. We got to our feet and carefully exited the cabin. The forest seemed normal. No signs of the werewolf. We hurried along the path to town and then slipped back through the doors to the annex.


	4. What does the wolf say?

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER THREE-WHAT DOES THE WOLF SAY?

Jenkins gave Jacob a special potion that would ward off the change and any symptoms. We described the wolf to Jenkins.

“Hmm, that is an unusual species,” he said consulting a book. “It says here that this particular species of werewolf can control their change even during the daylight hours and when it isn’t a full moon out. Also they are bipedal. And it says here that this species when they change they retain their human mental capacity. But the potion I gave Stone should stave off any changes,” Jenkins continued. 

“Demons and now werewolves?” I said sighing. “What’s next? Aliens?”

The others threw me a sympathetic look. I had no idea that things were going to get much more interesting…and worse.

*********************************************************************************  
SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

Jacob and I were in the library. He was showing me around some of the artifacts that they’d gathered over the years of librarians hunting them down.

“Where is yours?” I asked peering into one of the glass cases that housed an ancient Mayan mask.

“He’s off in Nepal,” Jacob said. “I think he’s off gathering evidence that the Yeti exists.”

He slipped his hand into mine as we walked the long corridor. I gently squeezed it. He returned the gesture.

“Wow,” I said softly. “It sounds like a really exciting life style.”

“It is,” Jacob agreed nodding as we stopped in the center of the corridor and he turned to face me. “But according to Flynn, our librarian, it’s lonely.”

“Are you not allowed to fall in love?” I questioned curiously.

“Oh no we are,” Jacob said quickly. “It’s just that some women don’t understand what we do exactly. It’s hard to explain to someone that you’re off hunting for King Arthur’s crown or say the Spear of Destiny.”

“Well you can certainly talk to me,” I said softly smiling at him.

“I know,” He said warmly.

His tone was warm, affectionate, and intensely gentle. I got a warm sensation in my gut like I’d just drank hot chocolate on a winter’s day. My stomach fluttered a bit too as he stepped closer to me. He raised a hand and placed it on the side of my face. He was slightly taller than me but not by much so he had to lean in and slightly incline his head a teeny bit. I closed my eyes as I barely felt his lips graze over mine when he let out a cry of pain. I quickly opened my eyes to see him doubled over.

“Jake? What’s wrong?” I demanded anxiously leaning over and placing a hand on his arm. His skin was hot to the touch, as though he’d had a fever, but only hotter.

“My insides…on fire,” he grunted in agony.

“Come on let’s get you back,” I said as I wound an arm around his waist and slung his arm around my shoulders. We began stumbling back to where the others were. But at one point, he could hardly stand up. I sank with him to the cool marble floor.

“Go,” he grunted. “Get Jenkins.”

“I can’t leave you,” I protested. 

“Trust me go,” He growled as suddenly with a burst of energy, pulled himself to his feet and let out another grunt of pain as he threw himself over one of display cases, breaking the glass and causing shards to fall to the floor. He disappeared from view. I stood, shocked and stunned. I could hear him. 

“Jake, please,” I protested taking a step toward the case to peer over it to make sure he was alright but froze when I heard deep, heavy breathing, which did not sound normal or human. My heart was hammering loudly in my chest like a rabbits. It was thumping so hard I could hear it in my ears.

After what seemed like agonizing moments, I saw a hand appear on a nearby table—but the hand was covered in short dark brown hair, almost like a rat’s foot. The nails were long and thin and pointed—extremely sharp. My stomach dropped to the floor as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

“Jake?” I whispered in a strained and frightened tone.

A figure slowly rose to their feet behind the display case. I took a step back as it stepped into the light. I raised a hand to my throat in horror. It was a large, bipedal wolf. The arms were normal length like a human. The legs were bent into haunches, and the feet were normal like a human except this wolf walked on the soles of its feet almost on its toes. A tail grew from the base of the spine and hung down between its back legs. The entire body was covered in dark brown fur. The ears were thin and pointed and stood erect on either side of its skull. The same tufts of hair grew from the tips. The eyes were jaundice in color. Its muzzle was thick and slightly long. It stepped toward me, its feet crunching over the broken shards of glass. I took a step back. It was a good six feet tall. The wolfs eyes were locked on mine. I was too frightened to move. One of its bony like hands reached out, grabbing me around the throat, lifting me several inches off the ground. The tips of my boots were pointed down and reached its shins. It raised me up so that we were eye level. I grabbed its wrist in a feeble attempt to get it to loosen its grip. The skin on the bridge of its muzzle wrinkled back as it raised violet lips, exposing white canines and incisors. It let out a soft growl. This was it. Jacob was going to kill me. Apparently, the potion that Jenkins supplied didn’t work.

It tilted its head slightly and lowered its lip covering the deadly fangs. I felt it move its muzzle close to my neck. I cringed and shut my eyes. The cold black nose was pressing against the side of my neck. I could feel short puffs of breath against my skin coming from its nostrils. It was mere inches from my jugular vein and with one clamp of those massive teeth I would be a goner. But it did no such thing.

I heard a scream coming from the front of the corridor. Cassandra. The wolf snarled in her direction and flung me against one of the pillars. I felt my back slam into it before I fell forward face down on the cold floor. The wind was knocked out of me as it began walking toward her. My hearing suddenly went silent, as though I was underwater. I felt someone grab me from under my arms and carefully hoist me to my feet. Eve and Ezekiel. Eve was saying something but I couldn’t hear her. A ringing in my ears prevented me from understanding her words. Then like a wave, my hearing came back in a rush.

“Esther, are you alright?” Eve asked anxiously looking me over. “Is anything broken?”

“No I just had the wind knocked out of me,” I said taking a deep breath. “That’s Jake.”

“We know,” she said gravely. “The potion that Jenkins gave him didn’t work.”

“Don’t hurt him,” I protested as we followed the direction that the wolf had gone.

“Not in a million years, but we have to contain him somehow so that Jenkins can get the right potion,” Eve said.

“So no silver bullet?” Ezekiel suggested.

“Ezekiel we aren’t trying to kill him,” Eve scolded him. “Just contain him. There’s a cage that Jenkins set up. If we can get him to enter that, we can properly take care of him.”

We found the wolf in the annex, cornering Jenkins and Cassandra behind a massive heavy wooden table. We stepped in and the wolfs head swiveled toward us. The eyes were quickly locked on me.

“Jenkins where is the cage?” I called.

“Over there,” Jenkins said pointing to a large, metal silver cage that was about the size of a shark cage in the far corner. “I had this constructed several weeks ago for fear that this exact thing would happen. It was a backup plan.”

“Good thinking,” Eve said.

I took a step toward the wolf. Eve went to reach out to grab me to keep me from approaching it but I carefully avoided her grasp.

“Come on Jake,” I said softly. “Follow me okay? We’re gonna help you.”

The wolf began slowly walking toward me as I walked backwards in the direction of the cage.

“Someone get the door open,” I said in a calm tone keeping my eyes locked on the wolf. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Ezekiel rush forward and open the cage door. I continued to walk backwards, the wolf following me the entire time. I backed up right into the cage inside.

“Esther, get out,” Eve whispered.

The wolf had to duck slightly to avoid hitting its head on the roof of the cage. I carefully side stepped around it once it entered too. The cage was not big enough for two people, let alone a massive six-foot wolf. It watched me but didn’t make any aggressive move or anything. I closed the cage door and locked it. I heard collective sighs of relief spread around the room. Jenkins quickly got to work on the potion.

After several moments he came with a small gun and a tranquilizer dart.

“This is the only way to administer it at this stage,” he said in a remorseful tone. “It has to be injected directly into the blood stream.”

Eve took the dart and the gun and loaded the dart. She raised the gun so that it was eye level before pulling the trigger. The dart flew from the nozzle and struck the wolf on its haunches. The red fuzzy end contrast against the dark fur. The wolf snarled at Eve but after several seconds, the wolf dropped to all fours and finally dozed off curled up on its side in a fetal position.

“Quick,” she instructed. “Someone go grab a blanket.”

Cassandra quickly hurried off and returned with a gray blanket. She carefully slipped her hand through the bars with the blanket which meant this potion was strong and wouldn’t take that long to reverse the shift. Sure enough, moments later, we watched the shift reverse. Within seconds, Jacob was back to his human form. He woke up and grabbed the blanket, clearly perplexed and confused. He covered himself with the blanket as we opened the cage door. Jacob shakily got to his feet. Ezekiel rushed over to help him.

“Esther, are you alright?” Jacob asked immediately looking at me.

“I’m fine,” I said softly as he rushed over and stood in front of me, raising a hand to place it on my shoulder. He was careful to keep the blanket from slipping.

“Did anything trigger the shift?” Cassandra asked him curiously as Jacob kept his hand on my shoulder but turned to her direction.

“No,” Jacob said shaking his head. “Esther and I were just walking along the corridor when I felt that awful pain in my stomach like it was on fire. Then I woke up behind a glass cases and I was taller. I could see Esther, but she had a look of horror on her face. Something that I’d never forget.”

“The potion I gave you Stone is not going to stop the shift,” Jenkins explained. “Not entirely. It’s just to keep things in check. I’m afraid there is no known cure for this—other than a silver bullet.” His tone changed to a quieter and remorseful one on the last five words.

“We’re not going to kill him,” Eve said firmly and forcefully.

“No,” Jenkins said shaking his head. “Of course not but what if he hurts someone? Or worse?”

“I would never hurt any of you,” Jacob said frowning. “Not in a million years.”

“Maybe not intentionally,” Cassandra said softly. “But when you change, if you get too intense…” her voice trailed off as Jacob lowered his hand from my shoulder and watched her.

“Are you saying that there is a high possibility that I could kill you? Or Eve? Ezekiel? Jenkins or even Esther?” Jacob demanded. “I could never live with myself.”

“All I’m saying is that when you change, factors can come into play and it might not be intentional that you lash out even if you don’t mean it,” Cassandra said reasonably.

Both of them got into an argument. Jenkins intervened.

“Miss Cillian, the potions I’ve prepared should keep the changes at bay,” he said in a calm tone. “Should Mr. Stone shift again, I’ve prepared an emergency kit loaded with the potions incase in the darts.” He held up a black gun case. “But if memory serves, the type of werewolf that he has…become generally retain their memory during the changes—which means he would recognize us when he shifts.”

“He could’ve killed me Cassandra but he didn’t,” I interjected. I saw Jacob’s face at this revelation. “So what Jenkins is saying is true.”

“Alright,” Eve said finally in a tone that said ‘enough now’. “We have to go back to town to finish the investigation on those missing loggers. Jenkins, being we’re dealing with the werewolf, is there any clue as to who this is that killed those loggers? Like who is the original werewolf?”

“Ah,” Jenkins said holding up a hand. “Actually yes, something just came in.”

Jacob headed off to get changed. A few moments later, he came back in a pair of dark blue jeans, a plaid shirt and a black down vest with a dark beanie hat on and black wool fingerless gloves. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as we gathered around it. I stood next to him as Jenkins handed Eve a folder.

“Apparently his name is Edward Granger,” Jenkins relayed as Eve opened the folder up. “He was a well-known nature activist that got into a lot of trouble with the police. He had been arrested several times for disorderly conduct. He has several citations as well. He’s against animal cruelty and set several lab animals free when he and a few others broke into one of the testing facilities…”

I drowned out Jenkins for a few moments and turned to Jacob. He turned to look back at me offering me a smile. I returned it.

“I’d like to pick up from where we left off,” he whispered leaning in a bit.

“I’d like that too,” I said.

“Esther and Jacob,” Eve’s voice broke through our moment and we jumped slightly and turned to face her. “You two will be in charge of questioning the locals. Cassandra, Ezekiel and I will be checking out his residence. We will meet back in the center of town in about an hour.”

We then headed through the double doors again.  
************************************************************************  
Once in town we split up. Jacob and I decided that we would head to the local bar to see if anyone could help us with the whereabouts of Edward Granger. The bar was typical for a small town: neon lights light up with the words BUDWISER or HEINEKIN spelled out above the bar on the wall. Music was playing from the jukebox. Older men were sitting at the bar sipping beers. Some patrons were sitting at the tables laughing, smoking and just enjoying each other’s company. A few waitresses were moving around changing out empty bottles for full ones. It smelled of alcohol and smoke. I wrinkled my nose a bit as Jacob and I headed up to the bar.

“Hey little lady,” an older man said in a slurred tone, who was sitting on one of the stools next to me. “Hows about I buy you a drink?”

“No thank you,” I declined and turned to the bartender. “Hi. We’re hoping you can help us. We’re looking for Edward Granger. Do you know where he might be possibly?”

The bartender picked up a glass tumbler and began wiping it down.

“I have no idea where he is,” the bartender said. “He hasn’t come around here in several weeks.”

“It’s really important that we find him,” Jacob chimed in. 

“Like I said, I have no idea where he is,” The bartender repeated shrugging. “I can’t help you I’m sorry.”

Sighing, I thanked him and turned to head out. The older man grabbed my wrist stopping me.

“Come on baby,” he crooned. “Just one drink…then we can head back to my place and have a party eh?” he said as he had slid off the stool now and pulled me against him. I struggled in disgust to get away from him.

“Back off,” I heard Jacob growl. “She’s with me. Take your hands off her.”

He grabbed the man’s hand and pulled it off me. I heard a sickening ‘crack’ and the man bellowed in pain cradling his hand against his midsection. At that moment, every patron in the bar looked up at us. Silence fell around the bar like a heavy, wet blanket. I started to feel very uncomfortable and had an uneasy feeling---like I’d stepped into the den of a predator. I could sense Jacob’s temper was rising slightly so I stepped up beside him and placed my hand on his arm.

“It’s best you leave now,” The bartender said watching us.

“Jacob let’s go,” I whispered. “Something doesn’t feel right here.”

He glared at the older man and finally sensing the intense glares of the other patrons aimed at us, he ushered me behind him, keeping one arm around me protectively as we slowly walked toward the exit.

Once outside, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was intense and rather strange. 

“That went well,” Jacob said dryly as we turned a corner.

I felt my lip twitch as I wound my arm around his and gently pressed my cheek against his left arm bicep.

Suddenly, a group of people stepped out in front of us. I recognized them from the bar. Jacob and I stopped walking. What did they want? I was really scared right now. I had no idea what their intentions were or what they wanted. I clutched Jacob’s arm and he immediately kept me behind him, with one arm out at his side to prevent anyone from getting too close. I felt his shoulders tense up and hunch slightly. His head lowered a bit and his eyes were narrowed like a predator preparing to pounce on its prey if it got too close. We began slowly backing up to go back the other way, when I turned. There were the rest of the patrons behind us.

“They’re surrounding us,” I whispered in fear.

Jacob whirled around too, giving them the same warning stance.

“Leave us alone,” He growled at them. “We don’t want any trouble.”

“It’s too late for that,” The bartender said. “You came here asking questions about Edward and then you assaulted one of us.”

“Assaulted?” Jacob asked incredulously. “He was pawing at my girlfriend here even when she clearly showed him she wasn’t interested.”

Had this not been such a dire situation, I would’ve squealed in delight when Jacob called me his girlfriend. The thought that he considers me that is really sweet and I honestly felt the same way about him as well.

“We just want her,” the bartender said in a calm voice. “You and your friends can leave.”

He must know about Eve, Cassandra and Ezekiel too. I pressed myself closer against Jacob’s back as I pressed my face into the back of his down vest.

“You can’t have her nor are you getting her,” Jacob growled threateningly.

I picked up the faint scent of Jacob’s cologne as I shut my eyes against the fabric of the vest. Why did these people want me? What did I do? Did it have to do with my magical abilities? If so how did they know? 

“I’m sorry,” the bartender said in an apologetic tone as a burly looking man snuck up behind us and raised the butt of a large shot gun and brought it down on the back of Jacob’s head. I screamed as Jacob fell forward unconscious. I dropped down beside him, gently shaking him but he was out cold. Someone came up behind me and ripped me away from him. Their arms were wrapped around my waist pinning my arms against my sides. I screamed and thrashed my legs struggling to get free but it was no use. The next thing something heavy was smashed against my temple and blackness swallowed me up instantly.  
********************************************************************************  
JACOB  
Just before I had blacked out completely, I heard Esther’s scream but I had succumbed to the darkness.

What seemed like hours later, I woke up face down on the ground. My skull felt like someone had set fire inside it. I winced, and raised a hand to the back of my head. I felt a gash and when I lowered my hand, blood covered my fingers.

“Bastards,” I muttered under my breath as I got to my feet carefully. I shook myself then looked around. Esther was gone. Those sons-of-bitches must’ve taken her. Panic and urgency filled my chest as I saw Eve, Cassandra and Ezekiel come running toward me.

“Jake! Where’s Esther?” Eve asked breathlessly.

“These bastards from the bar took her,” I relayed wincing in pain. “Someone knocked me out and took her.”

Cassandra came around behind me and I felt her gently assess the gash.

“It’s not deep,” she said softly. “It’s superficial.”

“We have to find her,” I said.

“We will,” Eve said nodding. “Do you have any idea where they might’ve taken her?”

I shook my head miserably.

“Can’t you just sniff her out?” Ezekiel suggested. “Like track her?”

“He’s not a blood hound,” Eve scolded frowning.

“No actually he might be onto something,” I said suddenly getting an idea. “I have an idea. Let me try something.”

The others remained silent as I closed my eyes and stood still, breathing deeply. I focused back to the time in the library when I picked up her scent. I recalled her scent and then opened my eyes. It came flooding back to me with intensity.

“Got it,” I said. “Follow me. I can follow her scent.”

The others followed me in the direction her scent was leading us. I only hoped they wouldn’t hurt Esther. But I had no idea what was install for her. I just wanted to get to her in time.  
********************************************************************************  
ESTHER:  
I woke up lying on my back on a metal table. My arms were stretched above my head and tied; my legs were tied to the table too. A gag was in my mouth. There were several people standing around dressed in maroon robes with the hoods over their faces shielding them from view. I saw a few more people enter this room the same way. One however, was dressed in a white robe with a red sash around his neck. I sobbed and squirmed, trying to escape whatever was instore for me but I was bound tightly. I was in some kind of room…a basement of some sort. It was dark and lit only by torches on the wall; almost giving off a medieval feeling.

The person in the white robe stood next to me and was flanked by two others in the maroon robes. I had tears streaming down the corners of my eyes soaking the gag and dampening my hair. The person in the white robe turned slightly so I caught sight of the black muzzle of a wolf. I screamed but naturally it was muffled by the gag. I saw golden eyes reflected from the light of the torches behind the robe. One of the maroon robed next to the wolf lowered his hood. It was the bartender.

“We have got our sacrifice!” he called loudly to the room. “The blood of this witch will end our suffering! We no longer have to fear the full moon!” 

Cheers rose up, echoing through the whole basement. This was it. They were going to kill me. I sobbed even more.

“Our esteemed leader, Edward here, will do the honors! Her blood will flow down the table and collect in these chalices. We will drink and be cured.” The bartender said eagerly and happily.

More cheer rose up. 

“Let the sacrifice begin!”

I watched as the bartender lowered the hood on the white robed wolf. This wolf was massive. I recognized it from when we were attacked in the forest. Almost seven foot, with dark fur. The fur was kinda scruffy looking and wiry up close. I felt a bony hand grasp my arm. It’s grip was strong and vice like. The other hand rested on my stomach. I screamed again writhing but the wolfs grip tightened even more. I kept screaming till my throat ached and my sides burned. Its ears were pinned back against its skull. The skin on top of its muzzle wrinkled as it snarled and lowered its jaws to my throat. It smelled of cinnamon and a metallic scent which I realized was blood. The jaws parted so that the sharp canines and incisors slowly wrapped around my neck. This was it. It was going to tear my throat.

 

(hope you're enjoying it so far!! More to come!)


	5. Waiting for the Star to Fall

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER FOUR-WAITING FOR THE STAR TO FALL

I imagined what it was like not to see Jacob again. Or Eve. Or Ezekiel. Or Cassandra or Jenkins. It was a feeling that I did not want to relish in. As my mind prepared to feel the intense pressure and pain of those jaws puncturing my throat, I was strangely at peace. I wouldn’t put my friends in danger anymore. Plus, wherever this demon is that wanted to destroy me, could go away once and for all. 

After all, I had no one left in the world. My mother and father were gone. So it was only fitting I supposed.

But I heard a commotion in the basement and sharp ‘pops’ of gun shots. The wolf still had its jaws around my throat however.

“Leave her alone,” I heard Eve’s demanding order and the click of the hammer being pulled back on her gun. The wolf lifted its jaws off my neck and snarled in her direction. It grabbed my arm, threatening to viciously yank it.

“Step away,” Eve continued. “I’m warning you.”

I suddenly felt the bony hand digging into my skin as it violently yanked my arm upwards, dislocating my shoulder. I heard the ‘pop’ and then pain hot like fire shooting through my body. I screamed and bowed against the table. I heard the ‘pop’ of the gun. The wolf fell silent and I felt liquid dripping onto my neck and throat. Blood. The wolfs grip loosened as it suddenly sank to the ground with a loud ‘thunk’. 

Jacob and Cassandra came running over. Cassandra easily untied my ankles while Jacob tended to my arms. Cassandra slid the gag out of my mouth. She looked troubled and empathetic as I cried out pain when my dislocated arm slid to my side. I swung my legs over the edge of the table and sat there for a few moments. Jacob hovered in front of me. He placed his hands on the side of my face. He gently swept some of my hair behind my ears. I felt sick to my stomach.

“It was Edward,” I croaked out. “The wolf.”

“Yep,” Eve said peering over the table at the body of the wolf. “But we don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

I was breathing hard struggling to keep my stomach from violently turning.

“I was so scared,” Jacob whispered pressing his forehead against mine. “I tracked you and I’m glad we found you when we did.”

“He was a blood hound,” Ezekiel said in a light tone elbowing Jacob in the ribs. “Talk about a super power eh?”

“We’ve gotta pop her shoulder back in,” Eve said coming over. “Jake, can you hold her?”

Jacob nodded. I slumped forward, my cheek pressing against his chest. I could hear his heart beat. He had one arm around my midsection. His other arm slipped around my shoulder, his hand gently holding the back of my head. I wound my good arm around his waist, bracing myself for the immense pain that was going to follow this. I felt Eve grab my bicep and forearm.

“We’ll do it on three,” she said taking a deep breath. “One…two…three!”

With a hard tug, she pulled my arm down. I felt the joint pop back into place and I screamed in pain. Stars popped before my eyes as I just stayed still letting the pain slowly subside. Eve released my arm and it hung down against my side. Jacob was still holding me. I could feel my entire body shake violently.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, his voice rumbling in his chest. “You’re safe now.”

He released me after a few moments which was a good thing. My stomach lost the battle and I clamped a hand over my mouth. I rushed over to a waste bin in the corner and vomited. Both the pain and the fact that I’d come close to death just pushed me over the edge. Hell it would push anyone.

When I was done, I turned to Eve.

“How’d you know the bullet would stop Edward?” I asked as I rubbed my arm.

“Silver bullet,” she said. “I got him right between the eyes. He won’t be bothering anyone anytime soon.”

“That’s a relief,” I breathed.

“Let’s go. We’re done here,” Eve said softly.  
***********************************************************************************  
Back at the library annex, I sat down at the table. My arm was sore which Jenkins gave me a special potion that would help with the pain. I crossed my arms on top of the table and rested my chin on them. Jacob was sitting next to me, leaning back in the chair so that it was resting on two legs. His legs were crossed and his boots were resting on the table. His hand was on my back. Cassandra and Ezekiel were sitting across from us. Eve was standing at the head of the table with Jenkins.

“Okay,” Jenkins said looking at me. “Miss Holmes I just want to say I’m glad you are alright. Based on what Eve filled me in on, it sounds like most of the townspeople were werewolves. These bar patrons that kidnapped you sound like they were in some kind of a clan with Edward Granger being the alpha male.” Jenkins explained as Jacob gently began rubbing my back affectionately. “They somehow believed that killing a witch would cure their situation…they’d have a normal life and not have to change all the time.”

“Would it have worked?” I asked quietly.

Jenkins was silent for a moment. 

“No,” he said finally.

“So they would’ve killed her for nothing,” Cassandra said sadly looking at me.

“I don’t think they would’ve cared,” I muttered.

“But we would’ve,” Eve said sternly. “You’re our friend, Esther.”

I felt a smile forming on my face at that. Suddenly, a white card appeared on the table in front of me. It had black Victorian style decoration around the edges. I watched as words began magically appearing on the blank card. Jacob straightened up in his chair placing all four legs down on the ground. Cassandra had a huge grin on her face. 

There was a seal and then the words “METROPOLITAN PUBLIC LIBRARY” appeared, followed by more wording about a prestigious position at the library.

“Well it seems you’re one of us now,” Jacob said breaking into a slow grin.

“Six librarians?” Jenkins mused. “Well the library must have its reasons.”

“Okay,” Eve said. “Let’s get something to eat.”  
*****************************************************************************  
We ordered Chinese take-out and sat around the table laughing and having a good time. I actually felt better now as I used my chop sticks and grabbed some rice. It felt good to laugh and forget what had just happened, even though it was still nagging me in the back of my mind. But as I looked around at my new friends and colleagues, I knew that they’d have my back, and I’d have theirs. Nothing would ever change that. Plus, I had a new boyfriend now. I glanced over at Jacob. His blue eyes twinkled when he began recounting a previous case that caused him and Flynn to be infatuated with each other when a love potion turned into an obsessive side effect. I had to burst out laughing at that. The others were laughing about that as well. Apparently, they’d videotaped the whole thing.

Jacob leaned into me. His blue eyes seemed brighter under the library lighting, making him even more handsome. 

“I still haven’t forgotten about where we’d left off,” he whispered.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Ezekiel said rolling his eyes. “Just kiss her already mate!”

The others were grinning and chuckling. Jacob leaned in closer. I shut my eyes and felt my heart flutter when I finally felt him gently press his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I returned the kiss the same way. Several moments later, we pulled apart, both breathless.

“There now isn’t that better?” Ezekiel said with a huge grin on his face. 

Jacob tossed a rolled up wad of paper at him affectionately. I grinned. Suddenly, the doors opened and a little girl came bursting through, the fog billowing around behind her. She looked absolutely frightened. Alarmed, everyone jumped up from their seats. Eve and Cassandra went over to her.

“Hey,” she said in a soft tone. “Where’d you come from?”

“Jenkins did you forget to close the portal?” Jacob asked.

“No of course not,” He said sounding surprised and stunned. “So how did she get here?”

The little girl was dressed in a nightgown and she was barefoot. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was adorable and was about 10 years old. I joined Eve and squatted down in front of her. Jacob was standing beside me.

“What’s your name sweetie?” I asked softly.

The little girl’s eyes moved onto mine.

“Elizabeth.” She responded. “Elizabeth Stone. My mommy and daddy sent me here to protect me.”

I glanced up at Jacob. He slowly sank into a squat next to me. I figured he had picked up on her last name.

“Who are your parents honey?” he asked slowly.

The girl was silent for a bit before she responded.

“You two are,” she said pointing to Jacob and I.  
*********************************************************************************  
“How is this possible?” Eve said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Is she like from the future or something?”

“Yes I think so,” Jenkins said nodding. “But we need to figure out why she was sent back.”

Elizabeth was now sitting at the table. Cassandra had grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it. She was freezing cold. After a while I could see Elizabeth warmed up. I crouched down in front of her.

“Why did we send you here sweetie?” I asked her.

“Because there was a demon after me,” Elizabeth said. “You sent me back here because you knew I’d be safe.”

I swallowed and looked up at Jacob.

“What happened to us?” Jacob asked in an uneasy tone. I could see he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know the truth. He glanced down at me before turning his eyes onto the little girl.

Elizabeth’s blue eyes teared up and I felt my stomach fall to the floor. Dread filled my chest like lead weight. 

“Daddy was killed,” she whispered in a broken voice. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she launched herself off the chair and into Jacob’s arms. She wrapped her little arms around his midsection, pressing her face into his abdomen. He was taken aback for a moment; clearly stunned at the affectionate gesture of the little girl but he wound his arms around her returning the hug. “The demon killed him.” She sobbed, her voice muffled by his vest.

“The Ra’an must have found you in the future,” Jenkins whispered. “Which means we have to destroy this thing now before that future happens. We won’t let that happen.”

Watching Elizabeth cry, I felt my own heart breaking into a million pieces. I couldn’t imagine not having Jacob around. I realized then that I was starting to fall in love with him. Jacob looked up at me and I could see he had the same pain behind his eyes. 

Jacob crouched down in front of her and looked her directly in the eyes. He had a determined and sincere expression on his face. He gently held her biceps.

“We are not going to let that happen okay? We will destroy this demon so nothing will happen to me.”

Elizabeth sniffled and nodded.

Just then the clipbook flipped open to a page. This meant a new case for us. Keeping Elizabeth occupied and obviously trying to cheer her up, Ezekiel began doing simple magic tricks to keep her entertained. Jenkins noted my expression and briefly patted my shoulder.

“We won’t let that happen. Don’t worry,” he whispered.

I nodded and smiled. I was certain he could see how disturbed and upset I was about what I’d just learned from Elizabeth. 

“Okay,” Jenkins said standing in front of the clipbook. “It appears some dark magic had occurred in a small town in New Jersey. The town’s just a few miles from the Pine Barrens. It appears as though some cattle and goats have gone missing. A few women too.”

“Elizabeth, you will stay here with Jenkins,” Eve said softly. “He’ll watch you till we get back. There are some cool books you can read too.”

Jenkins looked like he wanted to protest, obviously not used to being around children let alone keeping an eye on one. He seemed a bit awkward. Eve grinned at him.

“You’ll be fine Jenkins,” she assured him. “Just give her a few children’s books to read. She’ll be fine.”

Ezekiel spun the globe and the doors opened. We stepped through them.  
********************************************************************************  
CHATSWORTH, NEW JERSEY  
After talking to several locals, we learned that there was a creature that stalked a few farms on the outskirts. My first thought was a chupacabra, but there were some major differences. First, the eastern part of the US wasn’t known for that. So that ruled that out. There was talk about the local legend of the Jersey Devil, so we began exploring if there was any truth behind that. We had rented camping equipment and decided to spend the night in the woods. We set up the tents and sat around a large fire.

“Why are we always ending up in a forest?” Ezekiel said poking the fire with a twig.

“I don’t like it anymore then you do,” Eve said checking to make sure her gun was fully loaded in case. “But we have to do our job. Especially if someone’s using dark magic.”

“This is clearly another animal attack,” Cassandra said. “The cattle missing?”

“I thought that at first too,” Jacob said sipping a can of soda. “But I’m not so sure. It doesn’t smell like a known animal.”

I reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. I stared at the fire, welcoming its warmth. It crackled softly, the flames both orange and red. A warm glow reflected off of everyone’s faces.

I continued to stare into the fire. I didn’t even hear Jacob asking me a question. Suddenly, the fire seemed to warp and writhe. I could hear a woman screaming in pain. The familiar flash of light went off before my eyes and I could see her. She was tied to a stake and there were people around her dressed in Quaker type clothing. They lowered torches and set the stake on fire with her still tied. She screamed in agony as the flames engulfed her dress. The light flashed and a different scene appeared before my eyes. Crops dying; livestock becoming sick. Famine seemed to flourish. People began dying. Darkness crept over the land and then small balls of light streaked across the sky. It looked like meteorites but instead they were stars…falling stars. The entire land burst into flame.

The light vanished and I was sitting back at camp with eight pairs of eyes watching me expectantly and anxiously. I wiped at my nose with the back of my hand. I sniffled as I carefully dried the blood off my upper lip.

“What did you see, Esther?” Eve asked quietly.

I relayed everything I saw to them. I had a gut feeling that this land was cursed and what I saw was the start of it all.

“We can investigate the land and the history in the morning,” Eve said yawning and stretching her arms above her head. “It’s late and I think we should be hitting the sack now.”

Ezekiel and Jacob were sharing one tent. Cassandra, Eve and I would be sharing the other one. Jacob threw me a warm look before slipping into the tent. We all curled up in sleeping bags in our tent and soon dozed off.

***********************************************************************  
Sometime during the night, I woke up. I couldn’t explain why, but I carefully climbed out of the sleeping bag and unzipped the tent. I got up and walked to the forest line. I stared up at the sky. The stars were twinkling merrily aside a crescent moon. A faint fog had begun rolling in snaking around the trunks of trees. I just stared up at the sky until I saw the first streak shooting across the midnight blue horizon.

JACOB.  
Around 3 AM, I woke up. Something seemed wrong and my senses were on high alert. I heard someone emerge from the women’s tent and I easily climbed out of our tent, not wanting to disturb Ezekiel who was out cold snoring. I saw the back of Esther at the perimeter of camp. She was just staring up at the sky. I hadn’t told her I was falling in love with her. I zippered up the front of my down vest and rubbed my hands together. Even though I still had the fingerless gloves on, my fingers still got a bit chilly. The air suddenly became damp and frigid; I noticed that Esther was not wearing her cardigan sweater. Just a simple blouse. 

“Hey,” I said in a warm tone coming up behind her. “You’re gonna catch a cold.” 

I raised my arm to tap her on her shoulder. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and went to turn her around. She turned slowly. Her eyes had black around them like a raccoon. Her jaw dropped to an unnatural length and a scream tore from her throat that was not her own. I yanked my arm back in shock and fear and took a step back. As I looked up at the sky, streaks of fire shot across the horizon. They looked exactly like the falling stars that Esther told us about in her vision just earlier that evening.

Behind her, the falling stars struck earth, igniting several trees and bushes.

“Holy shit,” I breathed raising an arm to shield my eyes from the glow of the fire. I looked at Esther who had sunk to her knees. Without thinking, I picked her up bridal style, with one arm behind her back; the other behind her legs.

“Guys get up!” I shouted as carried Esther back to the center of camp. “Fire!”

Within seconds, Eve, Ezekiel and Cassandra were out of their tents.

“Oh my Gosh,” Cassandra breathed wide-eyed watching the falling stars ignite the neighboring trees.

“What happened to Esther?” Eve demanded as we left the camping equipment and hurried to the rental car.

“I’ll explain in the car when we’re far away from this,” I said as we climbed into the car. I sat in back with Esther slumped against me. Her head was resting on my chest and I kept my arms around her. I placed one hand on the side of her face as Cassandra slid into the seat next to me. Eve was driving and Ezekiel was in the front passenger seat. Cassandra gently took Esther’s hand in hers.

“She’s freezing,” Cassandra said raising her eyes to mine. “And her pulse is weak.”

I kept her against me, hoping my body heat would help warm her up but I didn’t like the fact that her pulse was weak. What the hell happened?   
Ezekiel pulled off his leather bikers jacket and tossed it in back.

“Here,” he said. “Cover her with this.”

“Thanks mate,” I said in a grateful tone as I carefully wrapped Ezekiel’s jacket around her and then still kept her body pressed against mine. 

“We have to take her to the hospital,” Eve suggested glancing up in the rearview mirror at me. “If her pulse is weak, we don’t know what’s wrong Jake. I’ll alert Jenkins on what’s going on.”

I swallowed hard and gave a single nod. I gently pressed my face into her hair.

“Come on Esther,” I whispered quietly. “Don’t do this.”

Suddenly, she let out a gasp and her eyes opened. I could feel her body shivering violently.  
**********************************************************************  
I woke up in the rental car, with Jacob’s arms around me. I had a leather jacket around me that I recognized as Ezekiel’s. Jacob’s hand was on the side of my face as my cheek was pressed against his chest.

“W-What happened?” I stammered as my teeth chattered slightly.

“We’d like to know the same thing,” Eve said glancing in the rear view mirror at me. “According to Jake you were just standing there staring at the sky. Then it was like your face contorted and it wasn’t you. You dropped to your knees and your body temperature was ice cold and your pulse was weak.”

“Do you remember anything?” Cassandra asked me curiously.

“N-No,” I stammered. “Nothing after seeing the first falling star on the horizon. I’m so cold.”

I snuggled into the jacket and against Jacob more. Being his body temperature was hotter than the average persons, I soon warmed up slowly.

“We are on the way to the hospital,” Eve said.

I actually didn’t argue with her at this point. I closed my eyes listening to Jacob’s heart beat and just tried to relax.

The hospital checked me out. I was alright just severely lethargic. They gave me some fluids via IV. Everything else checked out alright. Eve was on the phone with Jenkins. I sat on the gurney as the IV bag hung on the pole. The IV was on the top of my hand and taped. I felt better now. Ezekiel had disappeared for some reason. Cassandra had gone with him. Eve paced back and forth while she was on the phone. Jacob stood in front of me. I saw his expression and knew I’d scared him—again. I placed my hand on his chest and he gently slid his hand over mine. He gently kissed my fingers. Eve returned moments later with an amused look on her face.

“Well Jenkins and Elizabeth are fine,” She said her lip twitching. “Although he says she had to go ‘potty’ and he said he thought the world was ending at that point.” She chuckled. “But I told him what happened.” She said turning her eyes onto me. “He says its sounds like a haunting. The cattle disappearing and all that is all tied in. Apparently the land was cursed years ago by a witch that was burned at the stake. She threatened that the land would be forever cursed and no one would be able to live off it. Cattle disappeared, fire engulfed it burning everything for hundreds of miles destroying the settlement. The falling stars were all a part of it. It happens on the anniversary of the witch’s death…which just so happens to be today.” 

“What about what happened with Esther?” Jacob asked.

“Jenkins said it sounds like the witch’s spirit took over Esther for a moment to warn you to leave the land,” Eve said to him. “The only way to end this curse is to find the object of the witch’s that was cursed. There is a museum not far from here that specialized in the local legend, although it’s not a legend. Because of the spirit taking over Esther, it drained her energy.”

“As soon as Esther is better, we’ll go,” Jacob said and Eve nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Ezekiel and Cassandra reappeared. Ezekiel was carrying a small bouquet of flowers which he handed to me.

“Aw thank you,” I said to him warmly.

“Welcome,” he said grinning. “I just happened to find them in one of the rooms.”

“Ezekiel please tell me you didn’t lift flowers from a deceased person or a sick person,” Eve said slowly arching an eye brow at him.

“Of course not,” He said sounding affronted. “It was empty.”

We just shook our heads.

A few hours later, I was ready to leave. Jacob kept an arm around my waist to help me being I was still a bit weak but I was feeling better. I wound my arm around his waist as we headed out to the car. We drove to the museum and began walking around, trying to find the artifact that might be the cursed object.

“Esther, do you remember anything in your vision that might help us?” Eve asked. “Like was she wearing any jewelry or anything?”

I closed my eyes and focused trying to remember. As I recalled the vision and it became clear, I did notice a necklace around her neck. My eyes snapped open.

“A necklace,” I said eagerly. “That must be it.”

I described it to them as we continued the search. 

We peered into the display cases. The necklace was a simple crystal with a small pentagram pendant on it.

“Found it,” I heard Cassandra say eagerly as we hurried over to her. She was pointing to a display case that housed some personal artifacts and newspaper clippings of what had happened. 

“Can you open the case?” Eve asked me with a meaningful expression.

I nodded and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Using two fingers on both hands, I made a small semi-circle. A small bit of blue appeared in the air surrounding the lock. Within moments, I heard the click of the lock and it opened. Jacob opened the case and picked up the necklace.

“What do you people think you are doing?” A harsh and reprimanding tone cut through the room as we all jumped and turned. 

An older woman dressed in a navy pants suit with graying hair that was pulled back into a bun stood there with her arms folded across her chest. She had a stern expression on her face but it was who she looked like that caused everyone to be speechless. She looked exactly like the witch


	6. Back in Time

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER FIVE-BACK IN TIME

For a few moments, everyone was silent. Then Eve spoke.

“Um,” she said. “We need this necklace,” she said pointing to it dangling in Jacob’s hand. “We’re from the Metropolitan Library and we’re doing a special exhibit on the local legend of the Pine Barrens legend…you know the one about the witch cursing it?”

“I’m well aware of the legend,” the woman said briskly. “These artifacts cannot be taken from this place.” She said. “How did you open the lock?”

“Lock picked it,” Ezekiel said with a touch of pride in his tone.

“Put it back,” the woman ordered.

“Miss,” Jacob tried. “You don’t understand it’s very important that we borrow this necklace.”

“I will call the police and have you arrested,” the woman snapped. “Put it back now.”

I reached out to grab the necklace from Jacob. Suddenly, the entire room erupted in a bright flash of light. Time seemed to freeze and then I watched as the room began slowly falling away like tiles. Eve, Ezekiel, Cassandra, Jacob and I were just frozen in both awe and confusion. A second flash of light surrounded us and the museum room vanished. We found ourselves standing in a large field of grain.

“O-Kay,” Ezekiel said slowly. “What just happened?”

“More importantly, where are we?” Eve said slowly.

We looked over at the horizon and saw several people dressed in Quaker clothes weaving through the field with baskets. My stomach sank.

“I think the better question is when are we?” I said slowly as I let go of the necklace. Jacob tucked it into his pocket.

“You mean….?” Eve’s voice trailed off.

“We traveled back in time yes,” I said nodding.

The people looked up in our direction. Within moments, we were surrounded by villagers dressed in black and white. The women wore bonnets and several men carried pitch forks. Some had beards and black wide brimmed hats. Jacob ushered me and Cassandra behind him. I felt his shoulders tense which was the same thing that happened when we were surrounded by the bar patrons.

“Who are thee and why are thou donning such garb?” one of the men asked.

“My name is Eve,” Eve introduced herself in a friendly tone. “This is Jacob, Esther, Cassandra and Ezekiel. We come from…” Eve’s voice trailed off as she looked at us uncertainly.

“Up north,” I finished for her.

I knew it was about the 1660’s. Mary Dyer had been hung for defying a puritan law banishing Quakers from the colony.

At that, an older heavy set man with robes stepped through the crowd. I figured it must’ve been the magistrate of the village. Wherever the village was for that matter. His forehead was red from the sun and he was sweating slightly. He wiped at his forehead with a rag. His beady eyes roamed over Jacob and then each of us in turn. It was highly uncomfortable. It made us feel like we were some kind of carnival attraction.

“Bring them forward,” He instructed. “Starting with that one.” He said pointing to Jacob.

Two men grabbed Jacob under his arms and pushed him forward. They checked his pockets and when they found the necklace, a collective gasp went around.

“Thou is a male witch!” the magistrate shouted.

“No!” I cried. “He isn’t!”

“My lord, perhaps this male is covering for the witch,” a second man stepped up next to the magistrate. He was thin and wiry looking with shoulder length reddish blond hair. His nose was thin and he was wearing a pair of spectacles. “Perhaps being this one was quick to defend.” He motioned to me at this point. My heart raced madly in my chest. Well this was one time I could say with a straight face they were right on the money.

“Is thou a witch?” the magistrate asked coming right up to me.

They were holding Jacob tightly under his arms, preventing him from moving but I could see his irate expression on his face as he struggled to break free of their grasp. I could also see the jaundice starting to spread in his iris’s which meant the wolf was ready to surface. I slowly shook my head in his direction, telling him to calm down. If he shifted here, we’d be in serious trouble…more than what we were in now. He stopped struggling, but I could see he was breathing hard. I took a deep breath and looked the magistrate right in the eyes. I felt like I had to take one for the team.

“Yes,” 

Jacob was infuriated as the magistrate turned to the other villagers.

“Bring the rest to the village,” he ordered. “We will hang this witch and her consort at dawn!”

Cheers went around as several men ushered Cassandra, Ezekiel and Eve forward. I had my wrists bound as I was pulled along a muddy road. I fell several times, getting mud on the front of my shirt, jeans, and cheeks. Some of it had even gotten caked in my hair. 

The village had crudely constructed homes made out of brick, straw and wood. Children that were playing suddenly hurried to their mother’s side as we were paraded past. We were paraded through town more until we hit what appeared to be a jail house. I was thrown into one cell that was brick and stone. There was a single wooden bench with a blanket thrown over it. I supposed that was my bed. The floor was mud and dirt. Next to me, Jacob was thrown in the second cell. I had no idea where the others were being taken or what was happening to them. The cells were divided by wooden stakes that went from the ceiling to the ground and they crossed in the middle. Jacob got to his feet and stuck his hands through the wooden bars.

“Esther what the hell were you thinking?” he hissed. “Why did you admit what you were?”

“I thought I was rescuing you guys,” I said miserable dropping to my knees in front of him. “But I have no idea where Cassandra, Eve and Ezekiel are now or what these people are doing to them. What’s worse I got you thrown in here and you’re going to die right along with me.”

Jacob put his hands over mine squeezing them.

“No,” he said adamantly. “None of us is going to die.”

The jail cell was cold and damp and I shivered as I hugged myself trying to get warm. The night seemed to drag on and I seemed to lose track of time. Then, the door opened and two men and magistrate entered.

“Is thou ready to be hung? Thou consults with the devil and have no right to live. Thou’s consort will be hung as well as thee,” The magistrate said glancing to Jacob. “Thou cannot be allowed to live and procreate creating evil abominations to roam the land.”

Jacob growled at the magistrate at this point. Jacob and I were pulled from the cells and marched outside. The sun was just setting. Orange and pink could be seen on the horizon. The whole town was standing around wooden gallows where two nooses were set up. We were marched up the stairs and stood side by side. The noose was slipped over our necks. 

“I love you,” I heard Jacob say quietly under his breath beside me.

“I love you too,” I said back swallowing.

The magistrate went on a rant about witches being evil and how there was no place in this world for such an abomination who does not take the word of God into them, and how this evil must be removed from the village. I stopped listening. I didn’t see Cassandra, Eve or Ezekiel among the villagers. They must be being held somewhere. I heard Jacob’s breathing becoming erratic and rougher. I slowly turned my head. He was in the midst of changing. The magistrate’s back was to us, so he had no idea what was happening. But those facing us, could see every minute and they had looks of horror, fear and confusion on their faces. Within several minutes, the change was complete and the wolf now stood on its hind legs. The noose snapped, as the neck was too wide. The skin on the bridge of its nose wrinkled back as it parted its jaws and snarled. The villagers screamed and began dispersing in every direction. The magistrate turned around and all the color drained from his face. He shouted something, and the next thing the floor underneath my feet dropped. The noose tightened around my neck as I began gasping for breath. The wolf’s head jerked toward me and with one swipe of its body hands, sliced the rope above my head. I dropped to the ground, wheezing and gasping. My wrists were still bound so I really couldn’t move much. I saw the wolf snarl and grab the magistrate by the throat. I could see Jacob was struggling not to kill him. I coughed and felt several pair of hands grab me and hoist me to my feet. It was Cassandra, Eve and Ezekiel. They untied my wrists.

“Wow, did not see that one coming,” Ezekiel said deadpan.

Jacob snarled at the magistrate and flung him. The magistrate’s body crashed into the side of a house. His back hit the stone side and he fell forward not moving.

“Where’s the necklace?” I croaked out rubbing my neck. There was a slight burning sensation around it.

“Don’t know,” Eve said looking alarmed. “Right now we have an issue with Jake. We don’t have the darts on us.”

“I can calm him down,” I said.

Suddenly, we looked up and spied a familiar woman approaching. The witch from my vision. What on earth was she doing here? Was this the exact year she was burned at the stake?

“Do you see her?” I croaked out to Eve.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “But what is she doing?”

The witch was calming walking forward. The wolf's ears pricked up, the golden eyes locked on the witch and we watched him take several steps backwards until it was standing right next to me. The witch raised a hand in the air, and all of a sudden, the necklace flew magically from wherever it was being held into her palm. She slipped it around her neck and that’s when her eyes found us. I swallowed unsure what she wanted.

She smirked, and I noted that her eyes were black. Not the iris but the entire eye. It was just a black void of nothingness. Like a sharks’ eye. 

“Ah,” she said in an oddly familiar voice. “I see you’ve found me even in this century.”

The demon. Had the demon taken over the witch’s body only to destroy her? It sounded more like a plausible explanation. 

“I had made the necklace a portal so I could get you here on my turf to destroy you,” the witch/demon said. “Now, I will end you.”

“I don’t think so,” I said narrowing my eyes at her. “You’re going to leave me and my friends alone.”

The witch laughed. It was cold, unfeeling and maniacal. 

“Just like I found you in the future,” The demon said laughing. “And I killed your beloved librarian, who by the way looks like he could do with a bit of a shave.”

The wolf snarled at that retort and flattened his ears back against his skull. 

“Oh and don’t think I don’t know about that little street urchin,” the demon said smirking. “The one currently being watched by the caretaker at the library? Oh yes…I’m going to end that little life too after I wipe you all out.”

Jacob the wolf snarled angrily at that and went to take a step toward the demon, but the demon just laughed more. This was going to take everything I had…every bit of magic I learned from my mother to defeat this demon. Jenkin’s words still rang in my ears about an act of love finally stopping it but I was not going to worry about that now. I stepped in front of Jacob with my eyes narrowed. I clenched my fists at my sides and when I opened them, a burst of energy slammed the demon right in the chest, knocking it backwards off its feet. A pale blue arc of energy surrounded Eve, Ezekiel, Cassandra and Jacob like a shield. They had looks of fear and anxiety on their faces. The shield would hold them in place to protect them. This was my fight…not theirs.

The demon got to its feet and lobbed a red ball of fire at the others. I heard them cry out and duck but of course the shield just caused the ball to bounce off it.

“Clever witch,” the demon said.

I felt a warm gust of air blowing around me, whipping my hair back. I felt my feet leave the ground several inches, my toes pointing downward. I raised a hand, palm outward. A shot of blue light sped toward the demon, who managed to duck. It hissed at me and obscenity and charged toward me. It body slammed me into the ground and began clawing at me. It scraped at my arms, causing long lacerations along my elbow to my forearm. The next thing I knew, Jacob had grabbed the witch off me and flung her. Apparently, the magic doesn’t shield werewolves—possibly because they are considered between the living and the dead. I got to my feet and shot another round of magical energy toward the demon once it was down. This time it hit it right in the back. The demon let out a howl of anguish and it snapped its arm out. I felt myself flying backwards, slamming into the side of a brick house. I landed face down on hay with a ‘oomf’ noise. I felt blood seeping from my nostrils and my head felt like a firecracker had gone off inside it. I ignored the pain and the blood on my upper lip and shakily got to my feet. My body felt battered and bruised, like I’d been hit by a Mack truck, but I could see the demon was starting to weaken now. Perhaps we were winning.

I raised both arms up this time, both palms facing the demon. More blue light shot out. It hit the demon in the face this time. I stood breathing heavily. The demon cried out and sank to its knees. My hair was disheveled but I didn’t care. I was dirty, tired, worn out and exhausted. The demon fell. I saw the wolf swivel its head toward me, both ears pricked and rotated forward. The eyes were locked on me. Then, the witch flung a small dagger in my direction. The wolfs head swung around and it took a step right in the line of fire. The dagger landed in the wolfs chest with a clean ‘thunk’. I screamed and shot one last blast at the demon. This time, the demon witch stayed down and I saw the black mist rise up from the witch’s body and burn away like a vampire standing in direct sunlight. I rushed to the wolf’s side. I waved my hand and the energy shield vanished releasing Eve, Ezekiel and Cassandra from their protective hold. The wolf’s breathing was erratic and shallow as the wolf form shrank away and Jacob’s human form appeared. Ezekiel took off his jacket and swung it around Jacob to cover him as best he could. I sank to my knees in front of him.

“Why did you do that,” I said as tears sprang to my eyes.

“It would’ve killed you,” Jacob said in a shaky voice. “I wasn’t going to let that happen.” He said as he gently placed a hand on the side of my face. 

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. The others were silent and subdued. Cassandra had tears in her own eyes. Eve reached down and plucked the necklace from around the witch’s neck. Jacob slumped against me; his breathing getting shallower and shallower. I wound my arms around him and pressed my face into his shoulder. I shut my eyes as I eventually felt him take his last breath before he was still and silent.

Several moments passed and I felt a warmth spreading from my hands to his body. I raised my eyes and watched a soft white light covering him. The knife fell out and his wound healed on its own. Suddenly, I felt him take a sharp jagged breath and he slowly began breathing on his own.

“Jake?” I asked sounding surprised and elated.

His eyes opened and I threw my arms around his neck in relief and pure joy. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder. I felt one of his arms encircle my waist while the other slid around my shoulders. His chin rested on my shoulder too.

“Oh thank goodness!” Cassandra cried in relief. I heard her sniffle but it was a relieved one.

Ezekiel and I helped Jacob to his feet.

“Um, can we please get back?” Jacob said dryly. “I am standing here in my birthday suit, with the exception of Ezekiel’s jacket.”

Chuckles went around as I grabbed the necklace and so did Jacob and the others this time. The familiar light flashed and when the light vanished, we found ourselves back in the museum. The old lady cried out when she saw us return, but I had my suspicion it was because of Jacob’s lack of clothing that was the main cause. I quickly replaced the necklace back in the display case and knew that the demon was gone forever now.  
*********************************************************************************  
Back at the library, safe and sound, Jacob had grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white button up shirt. Poor guy got teased and tormented by Ezekiel for a bit until Jacob threatened to do him bodily harm. The others relaxed and unwound as they sat around the table. I was still dirty and mud caked. I had dried blood caked on my upper lip. I showered and changed and ran a quick brush through my hair. I pulled it up into a hasty bun and pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top with a cropped denim jacket over it. I slid on a pair of sneakers and joined the others at the table. I noticed Elizabeth wasn’t around. I pulled a chair out next to Jacob and sat down.

“Jenkins, where’s Elizabeth?” I asked him curiously.

“She’s gone,” he answered standing at the head of the table. “Once you defeated the demon, that part of the future hasn’t happened yet. So she vanished. So that means that your futures haven’t been written. That particular scenario won’t happen. Think of it like the movie Back to the Future if Marty didn’t get his parents together in the Enchantment Under the Sea dance.”

“So Jake and Esther haven’t….” Ezekiel’s voice trailed off.

“It means they still can,” Jenkins said to him. “The demon part of the future though will not happen being they destroyed it.” Jenkins turned to Jacob next. “Mr. Stone, that was very brave of you to step in front of the dagger.” He said to him. “It seems that Miss Holmes magic returned the life to you.”

“Yeah,” Jacob said looking at me and had an intense look on his face that caused my heart to flutter. “I owe her.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” I said shaking my head. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

Jacob gently took my hand and kissed my fingers. I heard Ezekiel playfully dry heaving across the table. Jacob glared at him and kicked him under the table causing it to rattle.

“So that demon time traveled too,” Eve said to Jenkins. “That’s how it knew about Elizabeth in the first place.”

Jenkins nodded at that. “Yes,” he said. “the demon and the cursed lands of the Pine Barrens is officially done. You’ve dealt with the werewolf Edward Granger dispersing the clan of werewolves. Apparently, this demon had indeed killed that witch that originally cursed the lands. Her name was Mary Fuller. She was a convicted witch during the Salem trials. However, she was angry at the way that the society treated those that were different. Hence why she put the curse on the land in the beginning and damned the village. I had done some reading while you lot were out.”

“What about the woman that works at the museum?” I asked him. “She looks exactly like her.”

“Just a normal descendent,” Jenkins said. “What the towns people didn’t know is that Mary had siblings who had remained hidden.”

“Well,” Ezekiel said stretching his arms above his head. “Looks like we’re do for a break.” He said eagerly.

“Until we get another case,” Eve reminded him meaningfully. “So enjoy the quiet for as long as it lasts.”

Ezekiel waved his hand dismissively and got to his feet. He headed off. Cassandra threw me a grin before getting up and heading to the second floor of the annex. I watched her browse the spines of books wondering what she was up to. Eve just shook her head with amusement and turned to look at us.

“You two,” she said grinning and pointing to each of us in turn. “Go enjoy each other’s company. If another case pops up I will call you.”

We pushed back our chairs and got to our feet. Jacob was still holding onto my hand as we headed out of the library. There was a small park across the street from it. We sat on a bench and I took a deep breath. The weather was beautiful out. Sunshine poured through the canopy of branches creating little bars of light. People were out and about; parents were pushing baby carriages; young couples were walking their dogs and elderly couples were sitting feeding pigeons bread crumbs.

I turned to Jacob.

“Do you still feel…wolfish?” I asked him.

Jacob was silent for a moment before he raised his blue eyes to meet mine.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “But not to worry. I won’t bite.” His lip twitched at that and I had to chuckle.

“You really scared me,” I admitted to him seriously searching his face. “I thought…”

“I did,” Jacob said gravely. “But somehow your magic returned my life to me. I don’t know why or how but it did.”

I scooted closer to him and snuggled up against his side, letting my head rest on his bicep. 

“Well I’m glad it did,” I said.

“So am I,” he admitted. “I just hope our next case we don’t end up in the woods again, or battle a demon or a werewolf.”

“Same,” I said softly feeling his arm around me.

We enjoyed each other’s company in silence for a bit before he cleared his throat. I could hear a bit of nervousness behind his voice when he spoke again.

“Did—Did the idea…” he began and then tried again. “Um, when you heard Elizabeth name us as the parents, did that idea seem…unpleasant?”

I looked up at him like he was crazy.

“Of course not!” I said shaking my head. “I liked the idea.”

He broke into a relieved grin and I did too. He kissed me on the top of my head. Our peace and quiet time was interrupted by his portable clip book making a noise and his cell binging with a text message. He took out the phone.

“Eve,” he relayed. “Another case came in.”

We hurried back across the street to the library. Everyone had gathered around the table as the main clipbook’s pages were open to a house.

“Neighbors around this house have been noticing some strange things,” Jenkins said. “Lights flashing on and off, screams and people entering the house and not coming back out again. This time it’s in Montanna.”

“Is this gonna be like that house we went to before with the Bloody Benders in it like the last time is it?” Ezekiel complained. “That was a messed up house.”

“No,” Jenkins said shaking his head. “I don’t think so. This house is stationary and from what I’ve read in the article, this house has seen death since the 1800’s. Rumors say its haunted, but also there could be some magic occurring. Oh, one more thing,” Jenkins said as he turned and picked up a parka from the nearby chair. “It’s winter there. You might want to wear protective clothing.”  
***************************************************************************  
Donning parka’s and boots, we prepared to step through the doors. Once through, we emerged on the other side through some heavy doors in an alleyway. Sure enough, the weather was completely different. The weather was cold and there was snow on the ground. Our boots crunched on some powdery snow. Some of the areas hadn’t been shoveled but some had. Cars were driving slowly. I shivered and pulled the hood up which had faux fur lining the outer edge. Eve turned to us.

“This time we’re staying together,” she said to us. “Let’s see if we can find someone that knows where this house is. Our cover story is we are paranormal investigators looking to prove what’s going on that house.”

We all nodded.

Hopefully this new case won’t be as hard as werewolves or demons. Simple ghosts couldn’t be much a problem…right?


	7. Bad Behavior

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

PART II

CHAPTER SIX-BAD BEHAVIOR

Apparently the house was a large Victorian with a wraparound porch. It was on a cul-de-sac and I had to admit it was really creepy. I noticed Cassandra was walking a little behind the others. I fell back and walked beside her.

“Hey are you okay?” I asked her quietly.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and then looked up at me offering me a wan smile. I knew something was seriously wrong.

“Just been feeling a little dizzy,” She admitted. “Sometimes the tumor does it.”

I gently took her arm and stopped her from walking. She looked at me curiously.

“I might be able to fix that with my magic,” I said in a low voice. “You saw what it did for Jacob. Do you trust me enough to help?”

Cassandra looked at me a little teary-eyed but she offered me a smile.

“I’m out of options,” she said in a shaky voice. “I don’t know how much time I actually have. But the answer to your question is yes.” She said taking a deep breath. “I have a doctor appointment tomorrow for some scans.”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others stop and were watching us. I nodded and put my index fingers to her temples.

“Close your eyes and relax,” I said to her and also closed my own eyes.

We stood for several moments when I felt the familiar warmth spreading from finger tips to her temples. I heard her let out a soft gasp and then the warmth dissipated and I lowered my hands. She wobbled a bit on her feet and Ezekiel and Jacob came rushing over to stabilize her and steady her.

She seemed okay now.

“What did you do?” Ezekiel asked me.

“I decided to try and help her with her tumor,” I said. “Magically. Look what it did for Jacob. So she allowed me to help.”

“It’s okay,” Cassandra said. “I wanted her to.”

“Okay,” Jacob said. “Let’s continue moving.”

We walked behind Jacob and Ezekiel and Cassandra turned to me. 

“Do you think it worked?”

I nodded.

“Absolutely,”

She grinned at me as we walked up the front steps to the house. The wood creaked under our shoes and groaned. The windows were dirty and some were boarded up. It was clear that no one lived here for quite some time. Years maybe more. However, Jenkins had called a few moments ago and stated that there was actually someone living here. An elderly couple. Eve knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened and a young woman in her late 30’s answered the door. She had long wavy black hair, almond colored eyes and a creamy complexion. She had high cheekbones too and looked like a supermodel from one of the magazines. Definitely not an elderly woman.

“Uh hi there,” Eve said and I could tell she was just as confused. “We’re from the paranormal investigative team. Our boss said he spoke with an Emmy Gallagher?”

“I’m Emmy,” the woman said. “Please come in.”

She held the door open and we entered. Inside the house smelled of mothballs and stale air. Like a window had never been opened. She closed the door and led us through a grand foyer with a high chandelier. A semi spiral stair case was to our left which led to the second floor. Emmy led us into the large living room. She motioned to the sofa and smiled. The furniture seemed like it was out of the Victorian age.

“Please have a seat,” Emmy instructed in a friendly tone. “My husband should be home shortly.”

“Um,” Eve said choosing to stand. “Not to sound wrong or anything, but we were under the impression that this house was owned by an elderly couple. Is that perhaps your grandparents?”

“No,” Emmy said shaking her head. “We’ve been the only owners. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding no hard feelings.” She said.

“Probably yeah,” Eve said sharing a look with us that said ‘I doubt it’ but she cleared her throat. “So what exactly has been going on here in terms of unexplained happenings?”

Emmy began relaying what has been going on here. Strange noises at night; footsteps on the stairs when there’s no one there; screams at night that sound like a woman is being murdered; things moving and other phenomenon. 

I began looking around. There was a large mirror above the loveseat behind where Jacob and Ezekiel were sitting. Emmy was sitting in a chair directly across from them. Cassandra chose to sit on the sofa next to me. My heart began racing in fear when I realized something. I could see the backs of Ezekiel and Jacob’s reflection in the mirror---but not Emmy’s.

I nudged Cassandra lightly in the ribs. She turned to look at me.

“What is it?” she asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I just might be looking at one,” I said in a quiet tone. “Or a vampire. Look.”

I discreetly motioned in the direction of the mirror. She followed my gaze. Her face drained of all color. I cleared my throat.

“Guys can I speak to you for a moment?” I asked as I got to my feet.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Eve said in a polite tone as we all gathered in one corner of the room. “What is it Esther?”

“Emmy doesn’t have a reflection,” I whispered. “Either she’s a ghost or a vampire. Look.”

Everyone carefully turned to look. Emmy was busy rearranging some magazines on the coffee table clearly not paying attention to us which was good.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jacob said in a low voice. “Did Jenkins fail to mention this tidbit?”

“I don’t think so,” Eve said. “I don’t think Jenkin’s knows either himself. He suspected it was just an elderly couple. I think we should not let on until we get some evidence and know what we’re dealing with here.”

Emmy finally looked up at us.

“Everything alright?”

“Sorry,” Ezekiel said in an apologetic tone to Emmy. “We’re just configuring what we might think is haunting your house.”

“Well you’re welcomed to stay the night,” Emmy said to us. “But I don’t see your equipment.”

“That’s because it’s at the hotel,” Jacob said. “But we couldn’t impose on you ma’am. We’ll go back to the hotel to get the equipment and then come back here to set up.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing,” Emmy insisted. “Please.”

We shared a brief uneasy look between us but Eve nodded.

“Ezekiel, why don’t you and Cassandra head back to the hotel to grab the equipment while Emmy shows us around? This way we’ll know where to place everything.”

Ezekiel and Cassandra nodded as they hurried out of the house. Emmy motioned for us to follow her as she led us up to the second floor. There were candelabra’s lighting the way along the corridor. She opened one bedroom and turned on the light.

“This will be your room,” She said turning to me. “It’s roomy and there is a bathroom.”

I smiled and nodded as she led us across the hall. Another bedroom decorated similar but instead had emerald wallpaper and a semi canopied bed. 

“This shall be your room,” She said to Eve. “Each bedroom has their own private bathroom. So you will not be disturbed.”

Another bedroom down the hall was Jacob’s. Then across from him Ezekiel and finally Cassandra’s at the end. She showed us a few extra rooms where most of the activity has been noted. Ezekiel and Cassandra came back with the equipment which I suspected was sent to them from Jenkins. We relayed to them what Emmy said and they set up the camera’s in the appropriate locations. 

About six pm, man dressed impeccably in a suit and tie entered the house. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He too, looked like a model.

“Ah,” Emmy said brightly. “Welcome home honey. These are the people I was telling you about. They’re going to figure out what’s going on in the house.” 

“Hi,” the man said as he extended his hand out to each of us and we shook it. “I’m Alexander. Or just Alex for short. I sure do hope you guys can figure this out. It’s been spooking us for a while.”

“I’m sure,” Eve said. “We’ll certainly do our best.”

“Why don’t you all freshen up?” Emmy suggested. “Dinner’s at seven. This way you all have a chance to relax.”

“Sure,” Jacob said nodding.

Eve showed Cassandra and Ezekiel where their rooms were. Eve slipped into her room but before she did she turned to us.

“Just be on the alert. We don’t know what’s really going on here. I’m going to contact Jenkins and see what he suggests,” 

Jacob and I nodded. She closed the door and I opened my door. I took a step inside but not before I felt Jacob grab my arm gently. I stopped and turned.

“Be careful,” he said meaningfully. “If you need me for anything just knock on my door.”

I smiled. It was cute that he was so concerned but I gave a nod that I would. He hesitated for a moment, as though he was uncertain he wanted to leave me alone but eventually he released my arm and headed off down to his room. I watched him go before I closed the door to my room. I pulled off my parka and placed it on the trunk at the foot of my bed. The room was beautifully decorated. The closet had clothes. Modern clothes. Jeans and shirts, which were oddly my taste. I decided that nice hot bath would be just the thing to relax. After all I’d faced before, I figured it could help me unwind. I grabbed a robe, unsure if I should take the clothes. I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. The tub filled up with hot water. I undressed and carefully slipped a toe into the water. I slowly sank into the water, sighing in contentment as the hot water rolled over me and up to my shoulders. I just started feeling my nerves melt away as relaxation took over. I dipped my head back a little as the water dampened my hair. I closed my eyes.

A creepy sensation rose over me, like when you feel someone watching you. My skin prickled uneasily. I opened my eyes and stared at the face of Ezekiel. He was standing right by the tub.

“Ezekiel!” I cried and was just about to grab the robe when his arms shot out in front of him and he grabbed my shoulders, pushing me beneath the surface of the water. I put my arms on his chest, trying to push him off me, but it was like he was a cement wall. I thrashed my legs out, accidentally kicking at the wall. I managed to let out a scream before I was shoved under again. Water splashed over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. I heard the muffled sound of slamming doors and cries of surprise and anger. Beneath the water, I saw Jacob wrap an arm around Ezekiel’s neck and throat as he yanked him back forcibly. Ezekiel’s hands were finally removed from my shoulders. I shot up in the tub, gasping and sucking in air frantically. Eve appeared and grabbed the robe. I stood up shakily as I pulled on the robe and tied the sash around my waist. Eve helped me out as she helped me into the bedroom. Jacob still had a choke hold on Ezekiel. Cassandra appeared in the doorway next looking confused. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“Ezekiel tried to drown Esther,” Eve replied.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jacob hissed in Ezekiel’s ear as he gave him a hard shake. 

“Mate,” Ezekiel said in a constricted voice. “Let me go. I honestly don’t remember.”

Jacob glanced at me before turning to Ezekiel.

“You were drowning Esther. How do you not remember that?” he demanded angrily.

“The last thing I remember was going into my room and I sat on the bed,” he choked out. “After that it’s pitch black. I just came to when you got me in a choke hold by the tub.”

Jacob growled and reluctantly released him from the hold. Ezekiel coughed and raised a hand to his neck. He looked apologetic and remorseful.

“Could whatever’s haunting this house have any effect on us too?” Cassandra asked as she sat down beside me.

“It’s possible,” Eve said. “Which is why I don’t think it’s wise to separate. We’re all going to sleep here. Everyone go grab some blankets and pillows and meet back here.”

They nodded and headed out. I quickly got dressed again and sat cross-legged on the bed. My throat burned. Cassandra made sure I was okay before heading off to her room. Eve sat on the trunk at the foot of my bed and called Jenkins.

The others returned with blankets and pillows. Thankfully the room was carpeted so they wouldn’t be sleeping on hardwood floors. Cassandra curled up on a plush chair in front of a desk. I flipped onto my stomach with my arms crossed and I rested my chin on them. I crossed my ankles in midair. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and messed with it so I had some bangs before I gathered up my hair and did a quick side braid. Jacob returned next. He took stance at the foot of my bed. But he sat down on the bed beside me with one leg tucked under him. Ezekiel returned next. Eve was talking on the phone with Jenkins at this point. I could see Jacob throwing Ezekiel some death looks. I could see Ezekiel looked upset. Ezekiel closed my bedroom door and flopped onto a chair that was in front of a vanity dresser.

In the distance outside, I heard thunder booming and lightning lit up the window outside. Rain began pelting down. We could hear it drumming on the roof and against the window.

“We stepped into a real life horror movie,” Jacob said.

At that moment, Eve got off the phone with Jenkins. Everyone perked up to hear what she had to say.

“Okay,” Eve said slipping the phone into her pocket. “Jenkins thinks it’s definitely supernatural related. I told him about Emmy and Alex and he’s working on some research. But based on what we said and what happened with Ezekiel, he thinks it’s definitely important to stay close to one another and not separate.” She relayed. “Whatever is going on in this house has influence over us and that is dangerous.” She checked her watch. “It’s getting near dinner time. I suggest we eat and then come back up here. We should really sleep in turns.”

“I’ll take the first watch,” Jacob offered. “Cassandra, you can take the second and then Eve…then Esther.”

“What about me mate?” Ezekiel said.

“Not right now,” Jacob grunted at him. “I still don’t trust you.”

“Jake,” I scolded him. “He didn’t know what he was doing. Didn’t you hear what Eve said? Jenkins suspects it’s the house. So it’s not his fault.”

Jacob just grumbled something incoherent under his breath. Sure enough at that point, we heard Emmy’s voice calling up the stairs cajolingly.

“Dinner time!”

We all headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The dining room table was set up with plates and silverware. A delicious smelling roast beef plate sat in the center with tons of trimmings such as mashed potatoes, string beans, corn, and other things. My stomach grumbled hungrily as we all took seats. I sat next to Eve with Cassandra on her left. Across from us sat Jacob and Ezekiel. At the heads of the table sat Emmy and Alex.

“Dig in,” Emmy said cheerfully. “I hope you find your accommodations well?”

“Oh yes,” Cassandra said nodding.

Everyone nodded in agreement as we helped ourselves to some of the meat. Once our plates were filled, I took a bite of the meat. It was delicious. 

When dinner was over, we all retreated to our rooms so as to not throw suspicion towards Emmy or Alex. Ezekiel and Cassandra had set up monitors in my room so we could watch the camera’s incase anything happened. Once we were sure that Alex and Emmy had gone to bed, we all convened in my room again. Jacob had his back pressed against the headboard of my bed with his legs stretched out. I was curled up with my head on his lap. The others were lounging around. There were four cameras’. One in the hallway pointing down the length; the second was set up in a room that had looked like it had once been a child’s room. There were old toys and a cradle set up in there; the third was set up at the base of the stairs and the last one was set up pointing toward the attic entrance.

“I feel like we should’ve been ghost busters,” Eve said stretching out. “But at least we’ll figure out what is going on here and what’s going on with Emmy and Alex.”

“Those two creep me out,” Ezekiel said shivering.

“Yeah can’t argue with you there,” Cassandra said hugging herself. 

So far the cameras were quiet and still. Nothing unusual was happening. It was late about 11 PM. Cassandra had dozed off in her chair. Ezekiel too. Eve was curled up on the floor. I yawned. Jacob was awake, watching the monitors and keeping an eye on Ezekiel as well.

“Get some sleep,” Jacob said not taking his eyes off Ezekiel. “I’ll keep watch.”

I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I saw his expression soften briefly before his stern one slid back on. I turned onto my side, my back facing him. Knowing everyone was there, I felt safe and soon dozed off peacefully.

I ended up dreaming.

_I was dressed in a white nightgown. My hair hung around my shoulders in soft curls. I was standing by the bedpost. The door to my room opened and Jacob entered. He came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. He gently eased me onto the bed. I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute at this point. He continued to kiss me and I didn’t see the knife he pulled out of the belt loop of his pants until it was too late. He plunged it into my abdomen. I could feel my blood soaking the nightgown. It was warm and sticky. He broke the kiss and had a cruel and sinister grin on his face as he got up off me. I slowly sat up as blood stained my hands. I screamed in horror._

“Esther!” I heard a voice shout. Someone grabbed my shoulders and shook me awake. I woke with a start and realized it was Jacob. He was staring into my face with concern and alarm. The others had woken up too. I scrambled away from him and got off the bed. 

“Whoa what happened?” Eve asked wide-eyed.

Jacob looked confused as well.

“I-I had a dream,” I said pacing the room now, trying to get my pulse under control. “Jake stabbed me.” I proceeded to tell them what exactly happened. 

“I would never do that,” Jacob said sounding angry and upset. “Are you actually believing that dream would come true and I would do something like that?”

“Hey,” Cassandra said frowning. “Come to think of it, I had a similar dream.”

“What that Jake made out with you too?” Ezekiel asked, his voice amused.

“No,” Cassandra said scowling in his direction. “I dreamed that I was no longer a librarian and that I attacked you guys.”

“Odd,” Eve said. “It sounds…” her voice trailed off.

“Like our worst fears,” Ezekiel mumbled under his breath.

“Exactly,” Eve said nodding. “It was like our darkest, worse fears manifested themselves in our dreams. In the morning, I will contact Jenkins with this and see if he has any more info on the house and what we’re dealing with.”

I finally got my pulse under control and relaxed and I crawled back into bed. Jake still looked affronted by my initial response to scurry away from him like he had some kind of leprosy disease.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized to him. “It was just a horrible nightmare. I didn’t mean to scramble away from you like that.”

“It’s fine,” he said but his tone sounded cool and brisk. “Go back to sleep.”

I eventually dozed back off to sleep feeling miserable and guilty.  
***************************************************************  
The next morning, we awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and sausage cooking. Cassandra and Ezekiel headed down stairs, followed by Eve. Jacob followed and I brought up the rear. He was still giving me the silent treatment after last night. I really hurt him. We sat around the table and ate breakfast.

“So did you catch anything on the monitors during the night?” Emmy asked us as she poured a glass of orange juice and placed it down in front of Cassandra.

“No, nothing,” Jacob said. “I am thinking this was a waste of time.”

Emmy looked at him.

“I can assure you we’ve had issues,” She said slowly. “Might you spend one more night?”

“Uh no,” Eve said quickly. “We should head back and review the tapes. What Jacob means is that perhaps we caught something on tape that we couldn’t see with our own eyes. It’s best we get a head start out and start reviewing. We will contact you if we find anything.”

“Alright,” Emmy said.

We finished our breakfast and grabbed our coats and Cassandra and Ezekiel grabbed the equipment, packing it up. When we were back at the library, Ezekiel as appointed the task of watching the tapes. Jenkins had called the rest of us into the annex. He had information on the house and what might be going on.

“Okay,” Jenkins said taking a deep breath. “According to the archives, that house was burned down in the 30’s. A husband and wife were caught in the blaze and died. Strange thing was, they never found their bodies. It was reconstructed and renovated several years later. Real estate offers were put in but no one ever really bought it. It just sat on the market for years.” Jenkins said. “But here’s where it gets interesting.” He continued. “The town assumed the couple burned up in the fire…but,” he said grabbing an old photo album. “Some witnesses have said that they have seen them walking around town.”

“What were their names?” Eve asked as I got a chill up my spine and a feeling of intense dread and a foreboding sensation creeping into my stomach. 

Jenkins looked up at us.

“Emmy and Alexander Gallagher,”


	8. Grim Grinning Ghosts

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER SEVEN-GRIM GRINNING GHOSTS

“Gallagher?” Cassandra asked. “That’s what the couple said their name was.”

“I’m getting a bad feeling about this,” Eve said slowly.

“So am I,” I agreed solemnly.

“Guys,” Ezekiel’s voice cut into our thoughts. “You need to see what I see on the monitors.”

We looked at one another before following his voice. I didn’t like the sound of his tone. We gathered behind him and peered over his shoulder. The monitors were displaying a view of the hallway.

“I’ll reply it,” Ezekiel said slowly as he rewound the film and his play. 

We watched as I exited the bedroom, and began walking toward the staircase. It looked as though I was in some kind of trance. The camera switched to the next view of me coming down the stairs. I had this deadpan expression on my face. It was eerie and creepy. But then the footage went a little wonky. We watched as Alex, came into view next and he floated down the stairs. It seemed as though his feet weren’t even touching the steps. A shiver ran up my spine as we watched this. He seemed to follow me down the stairs. He stood in front of me and he kissed me. Then, the camera shifted to Cassandra. She was standing in the room, fighting with imaginary people.

“What on earth…?” Cassandra asked wide-eyed. “I have no recollection of that!”

“And I suppose you have no recollection of kissing Alex?” Jacob’s tone was abrupt and filled with hurt.

“No,” I said shaking my head vigorously at him. “Remember? I had that horrible dream where you attacked me! I would remember kissing Alex!”

He just shook his head. I felt even worse at this point. I couldn’t understand it. Why was he acting like that? Did he not believe me?

Jenkins was frowning.

“Wait a second,” he said. “Miss Cillian and Miss Holmes---didn’t you two say you had nightmares? Could this be related to those nightmares?”

“What do you mean?” Eve asked him. “Like what happened in the nightmares are reflected in their behavior while they’re sleepwalking?”

“Something like that yes,” Jenkins said nodding. “Like perhaps someone was controlling their behavior.”

“I still think you would’ve remembered kissing a ghost,” Jacob said narrowing his eyes at me and coming up to my face. He jabbed a finger at my chest. “What am I not good enough for you anymore? You’re just some flake who moves from guy to guy aren’t you?”

I stood completely stunned and taken aback. The others were standing, jaws dropped in shock and surprise.

“Jake what is wrong with you?” Eve demanded of him placing her hands on her hips. “We think there’s a connection to Cassandra’s and her behaviors. Someone was controlling them via dreams.”

I reached out to grab Jacob’s arm, when he violently jerked his arm out of my grasp and glared at me with hatred. 

“Don’t touch me,” he growled and stormed off.

I retracted my hand as though I’d touched something sharp and hot. I could feel a lump rising in the back of my throat as it ached.

“Guys I’m gonna go get some air. Jenkins can you do some research on what you think might be happening?” I asked my voice broken.

Without waiting for an answer, I bolted from the library.

Once out in the air, I flopped down on a bench. I decided to go sit in the park for a bit. But I didn’t realize that it had started raining. I didn’t care at this point. Thunder boomed in the horizon and lightning lit up the sky. The rain came down in sheets. I was soaked but I felt tears streaming down my cheeks mixing in with the rain water. What the hell was happening?

In my dream Jacob and I kissed before he tried to kill me…could this have to do with the house and the Gallagher’s? Clearly they’re ghosts from what we pieced together. But why are they messing with us if that is the case? Do they have some kind of sick plan? I knew Jenkins would figure it out. But I hoped it was sooner so that things could finally get back to normal. After several moments of sobbing and being drenched to the point my hair stuck to my body like cement, I returned to the library.

My sneakers squeaked on the floor as I stepped into the annex. Everyone looked up. Jacob was leaning against one of the pillars with his arms folded across his chest. I stood in the center with my arms straight at my sides. I was shivering and water was dripping off me collecting into little puddles at my feet.

“Well on a weather report everyone, it’s raining,” I said in a deadpan tone.

I saw Jacob come running over. By his expression, I saw the familiar remorse and guilt. He went to reach out to touch my arm.

“You’re ice cold,” he said quietly.

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” I said coolly.

Eve ran and got some dry clothes and ushered me into the bathroom. Dried and feeling warmer, I started to head back to everyone in the annex. As I passed a corridor archway, someone grabbed me and pinned me up against a wall. I went to cry out in fear, but a hand clamped over it silencing me. Jacob.

He removed his hand and I let out a breath of relief but I shoved him on the shoulder.

“What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack,” I scolded him irritably. 

He had both his arms propped up on the wall behind me on either side of my head. He took a deep breath.

“I want to apologize to you,” He said quietly watching me intently. “Jenkins explained to me that werewolves tend to get a bit…possessive over those they deem…” his voice trailed off as he swallowed causing his Adams apple to bob slightly against the collar of his plaid shirt.

“They deem what, Jake?” I demanded arching an eyebrow at him.

“Their mates,” he finished finally.

It took me a moment to register what he was saying but then, my anger and irritation toward him began ebbing away…slowly. I exhaled slowly.

“You consider me that?” I asked him tilting my head slightly. 

He just nodded once and I could tell by his intense expression that he was honest. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile.

“Well I feel the same way,” I said softly. “I’d never felt like that about anyone in a long time. But you have to believe me when I say I don’t recollect that happening. Remember in the dream I was thinking it was you.” I said pointedly.

“I know,” Jacob said earnestly. “Jenkins has a theory on that. I promise I will curb my jealousy. I guess I’m just afraid someone’s going to snatch you away.”

This time I really did break into a grin and threw my arms around his neck pulling him against me. His arms snaked around my waist and shoulders leaning into the hug. Our chins rested on one another’s shoulders.

“No chance of that ever happening, wolfy,” I said softly closing my eyes as I felt his arms tighten around me. He was so strong yet gentle at the same time. “Come on let’s go and hear Jenkins’ theory.”

We released one another and headed back to the annex. Everyone looked up.

“Everything okay you two?” Jenkins asked glancing from me to Jacob. We both nodded. “He explain everything to you? About how werewolves are possessive over their sexual partners?”

Well Ezekiel stuck both fingers into his ears and began saying “la la lala”; Eve nearly choked on the cup of coffee she was drinking; Cassandra’s cheeks turned ruby and she pretended that the clock was interesting. Of course I followed in Cassandra’s footsteps. My cheeks were flaming scarlet at this point and I raised a hand to cover my face but I felt my lips twitching. Jacob threw an arm out and was about to say something but he fell silent and ran his fingers over his face. I could see he was embarrassed too.

“Don’t deny it, Stone,” Jenkins said jabbing a finger in his direction. “I see the way you two are together. I might be old but I’m not dead.” He said adjusting the hem of his suit jacket. “It’s only natural. It’s just engrained into the werewolves’ DNA. They are extremely monogamous.”

At that moment, Eve’s forehead hit the table with a ‘thunk’. I turned my head and began laughing silently.

“Thank you Jenkins,” Jacob said fighting back laughter. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ezekiel pulled his fingers from his ears and looked at Jenkins like he was scandalized.

“Jenkins what the heck is wrong with you mate?” Ezekiel said affronted. “You literally just burned an image into my mind that I could highly do without thank you. Not to mention you traumatized Esther, and all that before dinner man! How are our appetites gonna come back after this?”

I actually burst out laughing at that now.

Jenkins turned to him.

“What I’m just reciting the truth,” he said. “Werewolves are highly s…”

Thankfully, Eve cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“Okay you two enough,” She said coughing and turning serious again. “Jenkins what is your theory on what’s been going on at the house?”

Jenkins snapped back into mode and grabbed a few books.

“Well according to what I’ve been reading,” he said opening a book. “It seems that Miss Cillian’s idea about our worst nightmares coming true in that house is right. Per se,” he added. “Someone can control what you dream and what happens in the dream. Also this person that is dreaming also sleep walks thinking the dream is real. So they act out what they are seeing in their mind in real life. Does this make sense?”

Everyone nodded at that.

“Mostly the reason for this is that the spirits are working to take over human hosts,” He said.

“Human hosts?” Cassandra asked. “Like taking over their body?”

“Precisely,” Jenkins said nodding. “Basically, they take over their body and life because their life was cut short unexpectedly. I suppose you could say that it’s done for jealousy.”

“So, Emmy and Alex…their lives were cut short and unexpected so they want a chance at a new life so they hijack someone and woola?” Ezekiel asked slowly.

Jenkins exhaled and gave a single nod.

“Well who do they want?” I asked.

“That’s just it,” Jenkins said closing the book. “We don’t know. They’ve not given any clues.”

The familiar flash went off before my eyes and I cringed, digging my fingernails into the back rail of the chair. 

_The scene before me was a bedroom. I saw Cassandra sitting in the bed with her back against the headboard. She was wearing a nightgown smoking a cigarette. Beside her, was Ezekiel. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and collar bone._

_“We did it babe,” he said grinning at her. “We can now lead normal lives thanks to these bags of flesh.”_

_“Yes,” Cassandra said taking a puff of the cigarette. “And the fact that we killed the rest of the librarians adds a sort of bonus doesn’t it?”_

_The two of them shared a laugh before they began kissing. Things progressed and that’s when the flash returned._

I was standing back in the annex. I felt the blood flowing from my nostrils as usual but I shut my eyes for a moment as I felt everyone watching me.

“What did you see, Esther?” Cassandra asked me.

“I think I know who they want,” I said slowly opening my eyes again. “Ezekiel and Cassandra.”

I proceeded to tell them what I saw in the vision. Everyone was silent for a moment.

“Why us?” Cassandra asked glancing to Ezekiel before turning her eyes onto Jenkins. 

“I don’t know,” Jenkins said looking worried and concerned. “Knowing Miss Holmes, her visions are accurate and I fear what she said about killing the rest of the librarians might just be as accurate.”

“I’m not going to let anything happen to anyone,” Eve said in a determine voice. “Don’t worry.”

At that moment, the doors opened up slowly spilling fog into the annex. Emmy and Alex stood there grinning rather creepily and sinister.

“Oh I think you all should be very worried,” Emmy said in a mocking tone. “Because we’re going to kill you all.”  
****************************************************************************  
For ghosts they were pretty agile and solid. They knocked out Jenkins and Eve. Alex and Emmy then grabbed Jacob and I by the throats and threw us into a coffin that was one of the magical artifacts housed in the main library, locking us in. One thing to note, I was claustrophobic. I heard Ezekiel and Cassandra’s shouts then silence. I was lying on top of Jacob with my forearms pressed against his chest. I began hyperventilating. 

“Hey!” Jacob shouted banging on the roof of the coffin. “Let us out of here!”

His shouts and cries went unheard. I was in full blown panic mode at this point. 

“Hey, hey,” Jacob said his tone soothing as he stared up at me. “Relax. Take deep breaths.”

“I have to get out of here,” I said frantically. “We’re gonna run out of air!”

“No,” Jacob said placing a hand on the side of my face. “I will get us out of here. I promise.”

I just pressed my face into his chest and tried to calm my breathing. But it was very hard. When I was little some neighborhood kids decided it would be fun to push me into an opened grave. When I woke up, it was pitch black. I was inside a coffin with a body in it. So this situation was sort of ironic in the sense that I ended up in a coffin again.

Jacob could see I was getting worse at this point and continued to bang on the roof of the lid. After what seemed like hours, the lid was finally pulled back. I felt someone help me off of Jacob and set my feet down on the floor. I was bent over, grasping my knees, greedily sucking in air. Jacob was helped out as well. It was Jenkins and Eve.

“Are you two alright?” Eve demanded anxiously.

“Yes,” Jacob said taking in deep breaths. “But Esther was starting to flip. Although I have to admit I am not keen on tight spaces like that.”

I felt Jenkins’ hand on my back and somehow his touch began helping me gain my breathing back under control and my pulse from pounding out of my chest.

“They took Cassandra and Ezekiel,” Eve said. “And we have an idea where they are.”  
**********************************************************************  
GALLAGHER RESIDENCE. 12:00 AM

The house seemed quiet and that was what was so unnerving. Jenkins told us the only way to get rid of these ghosts was to place a pentagram around them trapping them. He had a spell that would banish them back to the other side for good. We had salt which we would use to draw on the ground around them. That was the tricky part…getting them to stay still while we did it without them knowing. The basement lights were on. We peered in through one of the basement windows and sure enough, Cassandra and Ezekiel were tied to some kind of stretcher. They were strapped down and were unable to move.

“Okay,” Jenkins whispered. “Let’s get in there as quietly as we can to get them out. Then banish these two ghosts.”

We carefully made our way into the house and down the stairs to the basement. We could hear Emmy and Alex’s voices.

Standing in the basement, we watched as Emmy and Alex chanted some words which we figured was a spell. Cassandra and Ezekiel were scared and fidgeting. Then in the blink of an eye, Emmy and Alex stepped closer to them. Emmy stood in front of Cassandra and Alex stood in front of Ezekiel and then stepped ‘into’ them disappearing. They opened their restraints and stretched lazily.

“Well we did it,” Cassandra said smirking. “Now we can begin our new lives.”

“Not so fast,” Jenkins said stepping forward. “You need to leave their bodies.”

“Now why would we do that?” Ezekiel said arching an eyebrow at him. “We finally got our lives back.”

I saw Jacob grab the salt and slowly edge around the room making a salt circle on the floor. I nudged Eve who in turn nudged Jenkins. Eventually, the salt circle was laid out and Jacob joined my side. Cassandra and Ezekiel went to take a step forward, but was blocked by the circle as though an invisible wall was there.

“What?” Cassandra asked looking around. She looked angry and irritated. “How did you do this?”

Jacob waved at her.

“Hi,” he said in a condescending tone. “I did it you guys didn’t even notice.”

Jenkins grabbed the salt next and continued to make the pentagram symbol on the ground. All the time Cassandra and Ezekiel could not move much. Jenkins began saying the spell. The spirits of Emmy and Alex were ripped from Cassandra and Ezekiel’s body causing them to fall unconscious to the floor. Jacob and I edged toward them to help. Emmy’s expression was murderous and outrage as she glared at me.

“You will pay for this,” She hissed at me before her body exploded into little bits of light.

Eve and Jenkins rushed over to Cassandra and Ezekiel. Once on their feet they came to but were a bit groggy.

“What happened?” Cassandra asked raising a hand to her forehead. “I just remember watching Emmy and Alex approach and then things go blank.”

“Yeah that’s because they overtook your body,” Jacob said dryly. “They were using you as human puppets.”

“It’s okay. They’re gone now,” Jenkins said placing a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder.

“Let’s go,” Eve said as we turned and headed out of the house. 

The moment we stepped out of the house, we heard a rumbling behind us. When we turned, we saw the house imploding by itself. Bits of wood, glass and other debris flew everywhere. We dove protectively to the ground. When silence hit our ears again, we carefully got to our feet. 

“Are you alright?” Jacob asked me worriedly.

“Yes I’m fine,” I said nodding as we dusted off our clothes.

“Well I did not see that coming,” Jenkins said dryly. “The main thing is now we’ve banished them to the other side where they belong.”  
***********************************************************************************  
Back at the annex, we had time to relax until we had to search for another magical artifact, though most of the time we’ve been hitting things that weren’t artifacts. Jenkins said that actually the house could’ve been a magical artifact being it was keeping the ghosts ‘alive’ and solid.

I was sitting at one of the tables in the library. There were gooseneck lamps on them as I poured over one of the books. I was lost in my own thoughts and didn’t realize that Jacob had entered until he was standing directly in front of me. He had his hands lightly grasping the back rail of the chair across from me.

“Hey,” he said warmly.

I looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey,” I said closing the book. 

He pulled the chair out and sat down. He clasped his hands on the table top and leaned forward at bit. 

“Are you alright?” he asked searching my face.

“I’m fine,” I said softly. “Why?”

“Just making sure,” he responded. “I heard what Emmy said to you before she…you know,” he said making an exploding motion with his hands.

I was silent for a moment before I responded.

“I’m not gonna lie,” I said. “I’m scared. I mean I know she’s on the other side, but what other…creatures are we going to encounter that will want to kill me, or you, or the others?” I asked. “Let alone being if our future is open with a daughter…” my voice trailed off as he got up and came around to where I was sitting. He crouched down beside me and put one hand on the back of the chair and the other on my knee. He stared up at me with an intense look on his face.

“Hey,” He said. “I will not let anything happen to you.” He said earnestly. “We’ll fight whatever comes our way. And when the time comes for our daughter, I will fight to protect the both of you.”

I felt a smile forming on my face. He leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back. He hugged me again. I returned the embrace leaning into it. I believed him. I knew he would protect me and the others. After several moments he released me and we looked up to see Jenkins standing there smiling as he was leaning against the archway. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to give anymore ‘valuable’ information,” I joked as I heard Jacob cough and chuckle at the same time.

“No,” Jenkins said shaking his head. “I just wanted to check in on you two.”

“Why? We’re okay,” Jacob said glancing at me curiously before turning his eyes onto Jenkins.

“Oh I know,” he said. “I wanted to make sure you two were alright.”

His tone had a meaningful tone at the end. I understood what he was trying to say so I nodded.

“Yes everything’s fine,” I said softly. 

It took Jacob a moment before he too, nodded in agreement. Jenkins nodded and stepped away heading back toward the others. I chuckled. 

“Could you imagine him giving the ‘talk’ to a kid?” I asked laughing. “My gosh that poor child would be traumatized for years.”

Jacob chuckled at that. 

“Yeah I can imagine that,” he said.

At least I knew that whatever came our way, I had him and the others to have my back.


	9. Final Destinations

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER EIGHT-FINAL DESTINATIONS

ONE YEAR LATER.

“Okay thanks Jenkins!” Eve said hanging up her phone. “According to Jenkins, the artifact should be around here somewhere.”

We were standing in the middle of an old abandoned mine. We were wearing hard hats with lights on the front which illuminated the darkness in front of us. It was highly creepy. The air was stale and heavy in here. We were wearing reflective vests. I honestly couldn’t wait to get out of there and into the fresh air. My stomach hasn’t been great for the past few days. 

We ventured a little further into the mine. Finally, Eve spotted what might be the artifact. It was a small glass sphere. I leaned on the wall, feeling my stomach churning.

“Hey you okay?” Cassandra asked me anxiously.

“Feeling a bit sick,” I admitted. “I’m thinking it’s some kind of stomach bug or something. I just need rest. We’ve been getting case after case now for a few weeks. I probably just am worn down a bit.”

Eve tucked the sphere into her bag and turned.

“Alright, let’s go. Hopefully this solves the problem,” She said as we now began heading out. We could hear water dripping in the back. The floor was muddy and puddles of water had collected making the ground slippery. I had slipped a few times myself but thankfully I managed to catch myself before I fell flat on my face in the muck.

My boots squelched in the mud as we eventually left the mine and was into the fresh air. I happily breathed in fresh air as opposed to that stale dank air left over in the mine. I leaned against the car. Jacob had a few smudges of mud on his cheek and a few on this clothes. He came over to me.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked me anxiously. “Cassandra told me you’d been feeling sick.”

“I think it’s just a bug,” I said softly. “I’ll be okay.”

“Well when we get back let’s have Jenkins check out. If its anything serious I’ll take you to a doctor,” Jacob said seriously. 

We headed back to the library and Eve put the sphere into a protective display case. While the others sat at the table talking, Jenkins pulled me aside out of ear shot of the others.

“Stone said you haven’t been feeling well,” he said with a concerned expression on his face.

“Yes,” I said nodding tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “I think it’s just the flu maybe I’m just a bit run down from all the cases.”

Jenkins studied me for a moment.

“When do you feel most sick to your stomach?”

“Um,” I said thinking. “Mornings usually but it depends. Certain smells trigger nausea. Why?”

He broke into a slow smile.

“It’s not the flu my dear,” he said, his tone soft and warm. His eyes were twinkling when he revealed my symptoms.  
*********************************************************************************  
I walked back out to where the others were sitting. They looked up when they saw me enter and I must’ve had a shocked expression on my face because Jacob got up and came over.

“What did Jenkins say?” Cassandra asked worriedly sharing an anxious look with Eve.

“Um,” I said still trying to wrap my head around it. “According to Jenkins…the reason why I’ve been feeling ill is because…I’m pregnant.”

There was silence that fell over everyone then excited squeals from Eve and Cassandra as they came rushing over. Jacob was shocked and stunned. I sensed Jenkins coming up behind me and the others bombarded him with questions but he held up his hand.

“She needs to go to a doctor to confirm this but yes it’s my suspicion,” he said.

The shock had worn off now and elation and joy began taking over. I approached Jacob with a smile on my face.

“Jake?” I asked him tentatively. “A-Are you happy?”

His blue eyes were locked on mine. For several moments, he was quiet. By now you could hear a pin drop in the entire library. Everyone was waiting with baited breaths. Then, Jacob broke into a grin and threw his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I threw my arms around him and leaned into his embrace.

“Absolutely,” he whispered into my ear. 

I felt a grin forming on my face too.

Due to Jenkins’ wishes, I’d gone to the doctor the following morning and confirmed everything. I was 5 weeks pregnant. Everyone was so happy and thrilled. That evening, Jenkins called a meeting at the table. I was sitting down with Jacob across from me, Cassandra next to me and Ezekiel across from her. Eve was standing next to Jenkins.

“Due to Miss Holmes condition, I think it’s best that she doesn’t go on too many cases right now. We don’t want her exerting herself and getting into dangerous situations right now.”

I wanted to protest but the look on Jenkins face forced me to close my mouth. Eve nodded in agreement.

“Yes,” she said nodding. “I think that’s best. She can work here with Jenkins while the rest of us go out into the field.”

“It’s okay,” I said softly. “Jenkins and I can have fun here right?”

Jenkins nodded and seemed flustered. Jacob squeezed my hand affectionately but no one else protested. Cassandra had gotten her CATSCAN several months ago after I’d performed the magic on her hoping that it helped her tumor. She had told me that it had disappeared completely. The doctors were baffled but she was fit as a fiddle and her gift seemed to have amplified now. She can put mathematical answers into people’s heads. She demonstrated on Eve one evening. Eve was having a hard time with a math equation and Cassandra told me she thought of the response and sent it ‘psychically’ to Eve’s mind. Eve jotted it down and it turned out it was the right answer.

She was so grateful to me. Now, she was elated and happy and was excitedly chatting away about where the baby would stay. I told her I wasn’t sure. I’d more than likely move in with Jake at this point. We were involved in talking when the clipbook fluttered open signaling it was time for another case. Cassandra gave me a hug before joining the others as they headed through the doors. Once the doors closed, I got up and joined Jenkins at the head of the table. I stood next to him as my eyes landed on the next case that they were heading off to.

Several mysterious deaths occurred. Apparently the people that died were connected to an earlier disaster. I looked up at Jenkins.

“This reminds me of the Final Destination movies,” I said pointing to the clipbook. “Is that their next case?”

Jenkins stood next to me and looked down at the book.

“Apparently so,” he said. “But don’t worry it could be magic related nothing serious. They’ll find out what’s going on don’t worry.”

Just then, the familiar flash went off and I was engulfed in it. I reached out to grab Jenkins’ arm before the vision completely took a hold of me.

I saw through someone’s eyes. 

_They were sitting at a red light in a car. I glanced to my left. It was a man driving. I looked down at my lap. I was dressed in a dress. A white wedding dress. The light turned green and the car moved forward. I suddenly heard the blaring of a horn and when I looked to my right out the window, the grill of a semi-truck came barreling toward me. I heard myself scream as the front smashed into my door and pushed the car several feet. I felt my head slam against the window. I heard the man next to me let out a noise and when everything stopped, I saw him hanging half out the window. He was dead. My vision began getting darker and darker as in the distance the wailing of a police siren could be heard._

The vision cleared and I sucked in a breath of air after this one. I felt the familiar blood flowing from each nostril to my upper lip. My legs felt like jell-o at this point and I felt my body begin to slip downwards but not before I felt Jenkins arms around me gently guiding me to a seat.

“What did you see?” he asked me quietly.

I relayed what I’d seen. He was silent for a moment before he exhaled.

“I think you need to warn the others,” he said. “But please…be careful.”

Jenkins lined up the globe and soon I stepped through the double doors engulfed in fog.  
********************************************************************  
I found the others. They looked shocked and surprised that I was there but I quickly pulled them aside and told them my vision.

“Did you manage to make out who it was?” Ezekiel asked.

I shook my head.

“No,” I said miserably. “All I know is that it’s going to be a really bad accident.”

“Okay,” Jacob said folding his arms across his chest. “Should we alert the police to be on the lookout? Did you get a make or model of the car in your vision?”

“What are we gonna tell the police? She had a ‘vision’ (Cassandra used air quotes over the word vision) and need to watch for this accident that hasn’t happened yet?”

Jacob held up a hand and waited patiently for me to respond. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the vision. I tried to see if I could make out a model or make. I opened my eyes.

“Yes,” I said nodding. “It looks like a Mazda. Gray sedan”

“Okay,” Jacob said exhaling slowly. “We should drop a hint to the police to be on the lookout for a gray Mazda Sedan. I don’t know what much good it will do but we can only try.”

“Aright let’s go,” Eve said as we followed her.

As we headed toward the police station, Jacob leaned in close, whispering in my ear.

“Are you alright? I mean are you….?” His voice trailed off.

“I’m fine really,” I said warmly to him. He nodded.

He told me that he’d studied in Shangri La martial arts and now has a black tattoo on his arm. So I knew he would be able to defend me if needed be. Aside from his werewolf abilities, he was formidable. But I hoped we never had to find out.

We told the police and while they were a little skeptical about our reasoning, they agreed to keep an eye out for any particular vehicle that matched what we stated.

Deciding to grab a bite to eat now, we sat in the local diner. Cassandra was sitting next to me in a booth and across from us were Ezekiel, Jacob and Eve. We dug into our food. We were laughing and joking around. Eve and Cassandra were talking about what kind of magical artifact we were dealing with here, but I had a feeling it wasn’t magical—more supernatural, which seemed to be our lot during investigations.

Suddenly, the flash went off before my eyes again. I froze, gripping the table.

_I was looking out a windshield. I heard screeching of tires and then the front of the car dove nose first off a bridge. I saw water below rushing up rapidly. The next thing I knew, I had splashed into the water. I could feel the cold swallowing me up as water rushed into the cabin. After several moments, I could start to taste the bitter brine of the water rushing into my mouth. I began choking before the darkness of the depths swallowed me up._

“Esther!” I heard Cassandra cry in fear. 

I felt someone’s hands on my shoulder as I struggled to breathe. After several moments, I managed to catch my breath and I realized we were out of the restaurant now standing on the sidewalk. I was bent over with my hands on my knees wheezing. My heart was racing madly in my chest.

“Esther,” I heard Jacob say.

“Oh God,” I choked out holding onto Cassandra’s wrist to steady myself. “Someone is going to go off a bridge and drown. I can still taste the salt water.”

“Another vision?” Eve said. “This is getting serious guys. We need to figure out what’s going on here before anyone dies.”

Jacob rubbed my back as I finally settled down now. I stood upright again and took a deep breath. At that moment, we heard a loud truck horn blaring and we all turned to look toward the corner. A large 18 wheeler careening into a sedan as it blew the red light. The horn continued to blare as it pushed the sedan along. The left side of the tires were scraping against the ground and I saw glass shattering. It stopped and I heard people screaming. The sedan was lodged against the front grille of the 18 wheeler as bits of metal were intertwined. Then, it blew up sending debris showering against the street. It was the same sedan I’d seen in my vision.

Jacob had covered me protectively when the car blew. I pressed my face into his chest and shut my eyes against his down vest.

“Those poor people,” I said in a shaky voice. “We could’ve saved them.”

“We tried,” Jacob said softly. “That’s all we could do.”

“I think we could’ve done more,” I said pulling back from his embrace and wiping at a tear that escaped. “We need to find this second person before the car goes off the bridge. This looked like an SUV. A Ford Explorer.”

“We will,” Jacob said earnestly gently taking my chin between his thumb and index finger. “Don’t worry.”

In the distance, police and ambulance sirens wailed. I told Eve what kind of car was in the second one and we decided to head back to the police. 

The police now were suspicious of me, being I had the ‘vision’ and it ended up coming true. So they interrogated me for a while in a room. The others weren’t allowed near me, which frustrated Jacob. He told them my condition and after a few hours, they finally released me. I was tired and wanted a nice hot shower. Eve set us in a nearby hotel. Eve and I shared one room, Cassandra had her own and Jacob and Ezekiel shared one. Right now we were all gathered in the one room. I was lying on my back across the bed; Jacob was lying horizontally on the bed so that we made an upside down L shape. The top of my head was resting against his cheek. I pressed my face into the grove between his jaw and shoulder. Eve and Ezekiel were sitting at the table. Cassandra was lying on her stomach watching TV.

“This whole situation reminds me of the Final Destination movies,” she remarked. “It’s actually exactly the same.”

“So does that mean death is coming for us all?” Ezekiel asked her frowning.

“No,” Cassandra said swiping her hands in the air which meant she was seeing mathematical equations floating in space before her. “We weren’t involved in anything. But there has to be a reason for this. Whether it be magical or otherwise. We definitely need to find that second car.”

“I agree,” Jacob said. “Hopefully this time the police will find them in time.”

Eve checked her watch. 

“It’s getting late guys. I’ll check in with Jenkins and let him know what’s happening here. Maybe he has some ideas.”

Ezekiel left, giving my foot an affectionate shake. Cassandra gave me a wink and salute before following Ezekiel. Jacob got up and peered down at me upside down. I smiled up at him.

He had a determined expression on his face as he leaned down, our faces inches apart.

“We will figure this out,” he said earnestly and with determination. He leaned down and gave me a quick but gentle kiss on the forehead before he left. Eve and I got ready for bed and eventually we both dozed off.  
********************************************************************************  
In the morning, we awoke to hearing pounding on the door. We quickly got up. I was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a camisole top. My hair fell around my shoulders in soft loose curls. I hugged myself as Eve pulled on a robe and opened the door a crack.

“It’s us,” Jacob’s voice was urgent. “Let us in we have news.”

Eve quickly undid the chain from the door and opened it as Jacob, Cassandra and Ezekiel rushed in. She closed it behind them as Jacob glanced at me before turning his attention onto Eve.

“What’s going on?” Eve asked.

“The police put out a warrant for Esther’s arrest,” he said breathlessly. “They think she’s got something to do with these ‘accidents’.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Eve cried outraged. “She was with us the whole time! What do they think she’s doing?”

“I don’t know,” Jacob said urgently. “But we have to get her out of here.”

“I’ll contact Jenkins,” Eve said quickly as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

“Get dressed,” Jacob said to me.

I nodded and grabbed some fresh clothes and went to head into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

“Police! Open up,”

I froze frightened in fear. 

“Get dressed,” Jacob growled at me.

I launched myself into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I slipped on my jeans and a plaid shirt and sneakers. I exited the bathroom just as the police entered the hotel room. 

“Esther Holmes?” one of the officer said placing a hand on his hip. “Please come with us.”

“She’s pregnant,” Jacob growled at them. “She didn’t do anything.”

“Please turn around,” the officer said in a calm tone as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Jacob stood in front of me with his arms folded. 

“She didn’t do anything,” he repeated, his tone becoming rougher and deeper. I knew the wolf was ready to surface. 

“Please don’t make this difficult,” the officer said turning to Jacob. “Step aside sir.”

Jacob refused to move. I could sense he was fighting back the wolf. I slowly stepped around Jacob and turned to him. I could see the golden jaundice color start to creep into his blue iris. I put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” I said quietly. “You and the others figure out what’s going on…and then worry about me.”

“I can’t do that,” he growled.

I just smiled at him and turned around slipping my wrists behind my back. I felt the officer gently cuff me and lead me out of the room.

JACOB  
I watched the officers escort Esther out. I went to lunge for her but Eve and Ezekiel put their hands on my chest keeping me back. I was so furious. Esther was hoping the police would save the lives of those people whom she had a vision of. Now the police are suspecting she had something to with the accident.

“Calm down,” Eve whispered probably noting my eye color change. “We’ll get her. I promise.”

After several moments, I managed to calm down.

“Jenkins thinks it’s definitely something magical,” Eve said. “When I spoke to him last, he suspects there might be a pattern to the accidents and those involved, we just have to find out if these people are related. But we don’t know about the second one driving off the bridge.”

“Esther told us about the car,” Ezekiel said. “Let’s see if we can find the car on our own.”

“That’s going to be nearly impossible,” Cassandra said.

“We have to try,” I rounded on her. “For Esther’s sake.”

“Let’s go,” Eve said.  
*************************************************************************  
After an extensive search, we hadn’t found anything. I told Eve that I was going to the precinct to check on Esther while she continued.

Esther was in a jail cell. I walked right up to the cell door. She did too. She stuck her fingers through the bars and I gently intertwined my fingers with hers and placed a hand on the side of her face.

“Hey are you alright?” I demanded.

“Yes I’m fine,” she said softly. 

I gently stroked her cheekbone with my thumb.

“We’re going to figure out what’s going on and get you out of here,” I said urgently.

She offered me a smile.

I also gently placed a hand on her abdomen. I was so thrilled. I was planning on marrying her and I wanted her to be in my life forever. She glanced down at my hand and placed her hand over mine.

At that moment, we heard an officer’s radio crackle with the news of a car going off a bridge into water. I turned around abruptly.

“You see, how could she do this? She’s here,” I demanded.

The officer ignored me and rushed out. I made up my mind. I turned to Esther.

“Stand back,” I growled gripping the cell door with both hands. She looked confused and startled but took a step backwards. I concentrated all my strength and with one hard tug, I managed to rip the door off its hinges.

“Jacob…” Esther said wide-eyed.

“Let’s go,” I growled grabbing her hand and pulling her. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But how is it going to look if they come back and see the door off and I’m missing?” she said. “It will make it worse.”

“They have to see that you are not responsible for these accidents,” I argued. “Come on. You cannot stay here.”

Esther looked at me and gently pulled her hand from mine.

“Jacob, find out what’s going on first. I will be fine.” She said. “Please. Go.”

I grabbed her by her biceps and gently pushed her against the cell wall. She let out a soft gasp. I placed my other hand against the wall and gently cupped the side of her face with my other one as I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She kissed me back. I pulled back after a few moments breathless as I kept my face close to hers. Our noses inches apart as I pressed my forehead against hers.

“I hate this,” I said closing my eyes. “I do not want to leave you.”

“I know,” Esther said softly placing a hand on my chest. “But trust me…it will be okay.”

I gave her another kiss. I really did not want to leave her at all but I trusted her and turned around. I stopped when I saw a police officer standing there with a gun aimed at my chest.


	10. Are you afraid of the dark?

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER NINE-ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK?

ESTHER  
I let out a low gasp and grabbed Jacob’s arm. He placed an arm out in front of me protectively.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the officer demanded. “What happened here?”

“She has nothing to do with these accidents,” Jacob said angrily. “You have to release her.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” The officer retorted back. “Now what happened to that cell door?”

Jacob couldn’t very well tell the officer that he was a werewolf and had extraordinary strength and ripped them off. Jacob just shrugged one shoulder defiantly. The officer clicked back the hammer on his gun.

“Oh that’s it,” Jacob said sarcastically. “You’re gonna shoot a pregnant woman. That will look really good on your resume.”

“No not her…you if you don’t move,” the officer said angrily.

A noise occurred behind the officer and the officer turned, distracted. Jacob launched himself at the officer, trying to grab the gun from his hand. A shot went off aimed at the ceiling. I cried out. They wrestled for a bit as Jacob tried to get the gun away from the officer. Finally, Jacob managed to knock out the officer and toss his gun aside. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me from the cell.

We met up with the others at the site of the second accident that went off the bridge.

“You busted her out?” Eve hissed incredulously. “That is going to make a lot of people mad not to mention both you and her on the wanted list!”

“I don’t care,” Jacob retorted. “She didn’t do anything and the sooner we can prove that the better.”

“Okay,” Cassandra said. “There was one witness that stated that the man lost control of his car and just veered off, crashing through the side barrier guards. He’s in the hospital right now in stable condition.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary then?” Eve asked her.

Cassandra shook her head. I peered over the ledge of the bridge where there was a sizable gap from where the car broke through. The water below was murky brown and had a pretty strong current. I turned to Eve.

“We should find that witness,” I said. “Maybe he knows of some more unusual happenings in town that will help us figure out what’s happening.”

After a search and managing to avoid the police, we found the witness. She stated that there was a flash of light just before the car veered off the bridge. It was a cloudy day out today so that ruled out the sun or any kind of glare. She also stated that there have been unusual accidents occurring around town ever since they started new construction in an area where they were going to be building some new businesses. Right now it was nothing more than a dirt lot with construction equipment. However, they did find some strange remains buried. So that was the starting point we needed to investigate.

 

Down at the construction site it was abandoned right now. Probably most of the workers had gone home for the day. We carefully walked around. We found a large hole in the ground with a ladder extending down. We stood around the hole and peered down into the darkness.

“This reminds me of the shapeshifter,” Ezekiel said frowning. “That was a nightmare. I don’t feel like exposing myself right now.”

“Yeah we all don’t feel like that buddy,” Jacob said dryly.

I managed a snort of laughter. Suddenly, we heard a noise behind us and I felt someone’s hands on my back pushing me forward. I heard the startled cries of the others too. I landed on my side on a muddy ground. Jacob fell next to me landing on his back. The next thing I knew was darkness.  
**************************************************************************  
I blinked a few times. My head was resting on my arm which was outstretched. My other arm was draped across my stomach. I let out a low grunt as I shakily pulled myself into a sitting position. It was pitch blackness all around me. I began feeling anxious. The darkness was so bad you couldn’t see a hand in front of your face.

“Jacob?” I called out.

I heard him grunt and groan to my left.

“Are you okay?” I heard him call back as I felt his hand clasp around my wrist. I jumped a moment from being startled but then I relaxed.

“Yes I’m fine,” I said. “It’s so dark in here!”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I can see just fine. Take my hand and let’s see if there’s a way out of here. I can see a tunnel in front of us. That has to be the way out. Grab my hand and I’ll see if I can lead us out of here.”

I grabbed his hand and I felt him pull me against his back. I grabbed his shirt tightly as I let him lead me forward.

“Who pushed us?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” Jacob responded. “But I hope the others are alright. When we get out of here we’ll find them.”

After what seemed like an eternity walking the darkness, we eventually came upon another entrance. We stepped out into the daylight and blinked from the sudden brightness. Jacob was still holding my hand as we looked around. It was a different part of town. It looked like an old abandoned section that was once used in the 1800’s during the wild west. We slowly walked down the street. There was a saloon, a hotel and brothel, general store, and several other buildings including a livery stable. By now our clothes were dust ridden and muddy. I clutched Jacob’s hand tighter as I stared ahead of him. He stopped walking and glanced at me.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in his usual gruff voice.

“Look straight ahead,” I whispered.

He turned and I felt him jerk a bit from being startled. Sitting on a horse, was a man dressed in a cowboy outfit. And then, it seemed like the whole town came to life. People were walking along the wooden sidewalks; cowboys rode their horses along the dirt street; Music played from the saloon. I was scared. I had no idea what was going on right now. The cowboy a head of us nudged his horse and he came closer. Jacob stood in front of me guarded. The cowboy pulled back on the reins as he stopped and he tipped his hat at Jacob.

“Easy there fella,” He said in a southern accent. “I mean no harm. My names Cullen Warner.”

“What’s going on here?” Jacob asked confused looking around.

“I think you’d best come with me,” Cullen said. 

Reluctantly, we followed him over toward the saloon. He dismounted his horse and led us in. Inside people looked up at us as Cullen led us to a table. He pulled a chair out for me out of politeness. I slowly sat as Jacob sat next to me, then Cullen. I felt uncomfortable at the stares I was getting at this point. Cullen began speaking:

Back in the year 1886, the town was flourishing with gold. Many people got rich quick and were able to sustain a good life for their families. But eventually the gold ran dry and people were struggling to find a way to provide. A stranger came to town the next day and promised that everyone would be saved and life would resume plentiful. Well true on his word, things got better and back to normal. But it came at a price.

The town would forever thrive. No one died, or got sick. So basically the town had become ‘cursed’. Those that ventured out would meet untimely deaths. Something then clicked.

“So those two accidents,” I said to him. “Those were people from this town?”

Cullen nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m afraid so. Most of us stayed here. We’re merely ghosts forced to exist until no end. Those that ventured out would end up revealing their true ages and die.”

“But one of them is in the hospital now in stable condition,” Jacob said. “What’s going to happen to him?”

Cullen turned his eyes onto me. He had the early appearance of a beard. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He had a tanned complexion and weathered face of someone who spent their time outdoors. Not a bad looking guy—for someone over 100+years old…and a ghost apparently.

“He will revert back to his true age and die,” Cullen said. “We’ve searched for a way to end this curse. There’s an old graveyard where this stranger was buried—though his grave is unmarked. We believe he did some kind of ritual. There were three markers there. One of them is missing. Unfortunately, we cannot find the third. Until it’s found we’re stuck like this.”

I tuned out the conversation as I suddenly felt a ringing in my ears. The saloon before me faded and I heard thundering of horse hooves against the rocky ground. I saw an old rock formation and a man that was slightly bald and he looked Norwegian, burying something in the ground. He had a sinister look on his face that made my skin crawl. He saw me and smirked but then the scenery returned to the saloon and my hearing returned.

“I might know where it is,” I said.

“How?” Cullen asked.

“She’s got a unique—gift,” Jacob finished carefully.

I told Cullen what I’d ‘seen’. He agreed to take us. Mounted on a chestnut horse, I gathered the reins in one hand. Jacob was on a black horse with a blaze and Cullen was riding his horse. He led us out of the town along a dirt road. The only sound was the soft creaking of leather from the saddles and our horse’s snorts. Jacob rode next to me. He glanced over at me.

Our legs bumped on occasion as after fifteen minutes of riding, we came upon the rock formation. We rode up to it and dismounted. Cullen began digging in the area where I’d seen that man. I dismounted my horse and stood next to it. Jacob dismounted and helped Cullen dig.

Suddenly we heard horse’s hooves thundering against the ground. We looked up and saw a black horse, dark as oil come galloping up. But its rider was the man.

“That’s the stranger,” Cullen whispered as he pulled a strange object from the ground. It was the size of a cross, thin though with an open circle at the top. “You need to place this on his grave in order to stop the curse.”

He handed it to Jacob. The graveyard was right next to the rock formation. Jacob took off running toward the graveyard. The man on the horse galloped after him.

“Jacob!” I screamed in fear.

The man pulled out a long bat. He was galloping right alongside Jacob at this point. The man swung the bat at the back of Jacob’s head. I saw Jacob go down.

“No!” I screamed.

Ignoring Cullen’s protests, I ran out after Jacob. I reached Jacob dropping to my knees next to him. He had a bleeding gash on the back of his head and was out cold. I grabbed the marker in my hand. The stranger on the oil black horse now reached us and his horses’ hooves danced around us, kicking up dirt clouds.

“Well, well what do we have here? A beautiful little kitten,” The man crooned. His voice turned my stomach churn. It was oily and just sinister. Ignoring him, I placed my hand on the top of Jacob’s head and closed my eyes. I felt the familiar warmth spreading through my fingertips to Jacob. The wound healed up and I opened my eyes again.

“Well this kitten is also a witch,” the man said. “This should be fun!”

He dismounted his horse and approached me. I scooted back on my rear end, crab walking away from him. He was dressed in a black suit and tie. The man went to touch my abdomen, but I blocked him.

“Oh and I see you’re carrying a life,” he said tilting his head. “This abomination is the father I presume?” he said kicking Jacob in the ribs.

“Leave him alone,” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“What a waste,” the man said shaking his head. “I could offer you your hearts most heated desires.”

“My only desire is Jacob,” I snapped at him. “And having a family with him.”

The men leaned down.

“Are you sure about that my dear?” he asked smirking as he snapped his fingers and images popped into my head. Horrible dark images that I raised a hand to my temple and winced. I shook myself and looked up at him. He had a smug look on his face.

“Yes I know your darkest desires,” he said. “Now why don’t you let me take care of that abomination you are carrying and you can live out your wildest fantasy.” He said slowly extending his hand out again to touch my belly. I looked behind him and noted Jacob’s body was convulsing and twitching. I knew at that moment, he was shifting. I saw the wolf slowly rise to its feet behind the man. The ears were pulled back against its skull and the skin on top of its muzzle wrinkled back as it pulled its lips back in a snarl. The golden eyes were locked on the man and were filled with rage. The wolf towered over the man as it slowly reached out with a bony hand. I slowly smiled.

“Why don’t you turn around and ask Jacob if he’s okay with that,” I said coldly.

The man was confused for a moment before he turned around and came face to face with the wolf. The wolf’s bony hand clasped around the man’s throat. It lifted him several inches off the ground as it snarled, placing the man’s face inches from his sharp white canines and incisors. Taking that opportunity, I scrambled to my feet and ran to the unmarked grave. There were two other markers the same way in the ground in the shape of a triangle. I slammed the marker into the missing spot. The man cried out and his back bowed. A wind picked up out of nowhere whipping my hair around. The man’s body began convulsing in the wolfs hand. Little lights began bursting from the man’s chest. Then, he exploded into little orbs of light. The town behind us slowly vanished in a ball of light and I could see by Cullen’s face he was grateful.

The town vanished and now there was nothing but empty desert and silence. I was on my hands and knees now breathing. The wolf stood in front of me and then shifted back into Jacob’s human form. I shrugged off my jacket and covered Jacob with it.

“Good job,” he said grinning at me but then the grin faded. “I heard everything he was saying to you. Bastard.” He growled. 

“Yeah,” I said sitting down with my legs drawn slightly. “He showed me images that I don’t care to repeat.”

Jacob sat next to me and looked at me sympathetically.

“That bad?” he asked

I looked at him and he picked up on my look. He nodded in understanding. We heard a car engine coming toward us and when we looked up, a police car was coming toward us as well as another car behind us.

“Well I think the Calvary found us,” I joked.

Sure enough, Eve, Ezekiel and Cassandra came bursting out of the second car. Two officers got out of the police car and came toward us. Ezekiel had an extra pair of clothes and Jacob quickly changed. Thank goodness they always kept some spare clothes handy. Eve hugged me and fist bumped Jacob. Cassandra hugged us. Ezekiel gave my shoulder an affectionate punch.

“What happened to you guys?” I asked them. “When we were pushed into the hole I thought…”

“Yeah,” Ezekiel said nodding. “It was that bloke officer that locked you up. He pushed you into the hole. We managed to subdue him and call the real cops. Apparently, that bloke was off his rocker—claimed he was the sheriff of a town called Maripose. But according to Jenkins, Maripose was an old town formed in 1880 and mysteriously vanished. Along with every resident.”

Jacob and I exchanged looks.

“Weird thing is,” Ezekiel continued. “When the police got there, the bloke was gone. Weird.”

“Yes,” I admitted nodding. “Weird.”

“The good thing is,” Eve went on. “Esther you’ve been cleared of anything. The police realize these were nothing but accidents. They didn’t know why you were put in jail in the first place. But when they find the officer who did this he will be brought to justice.”

I nodded but when the others weren’t looking, Jacob and I exchanged grins.

Eve filled Jenkins in on what was going on. We eventually told everyone what we’d gone through with the town. He said that he had heard of a legend of a stranger coming to a town and promising wealth and prosperity but then the town was under some kind of supernatural contract and was basically ‘cursed’. 

Everyone was relaxing now back at the library. I was sitting at the table reading a book. Ezekiel and Cassandra were playing cards. Eve was talking to Jenkins and Jacob was practicing his martial arts. Cassandra came over. She sat down next to me.

“Are you excited?” she asked eagerly.

“About…?” I asked confused for a moment but then realized what she was talking about. I nodded and grinned. “Yes. Very.”

Cassandra grinned and gently squeezed my shoulder. Jacob disappeared for a bit claiming he had to take care of something. Ezekiel got into a light argument claiming Cassandra was cheating due to her math ability but they were both grinning as she protested she wasn’t. Eve shook her head and Jenkins was re-arranging some books on one of the shelves.

After about 10 minutes, Jacob came back and came right up to me. I looked up as he was holding something behind his back. The others looked up and the silence in the library was deafening. You could literally hear a pin drop at this point. He slowly pulled his hand from behind his back. In the palm was a small black box. I heard the others let out excited whispers. He sank to one knee and opened the box. A diamond ring glittered.

“Esther, will you marry me? You’d make me the happiest guy alive,” he said staring up into my eyes. 

I nodded and felt happy tears forming. He slid the engagement ring onto my finger and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He lifted me out of the seat for a moment as his arms wound around my waist and my shoulders. He buried his face into my shoulder. I was so ecstatic. The others came over and hugged us in congratulations. 

Life was just starting now. I had great friends and a wonderful fiancé who I absolutely adored. True he was a werewolf but that didn’t matter to me. I know he would do anything for me and I would do anything for him.

After we all had dinner, I entered the bathroom. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I seemed to have a glow. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes seem to have a twinkle in them. I glanced down at the ring on my finger. It glittered softly in the bathroom light. I felt a smile forming on my face. I wiggled my finger a little and then splashed some water on my face. I grabbed the towel to dab my face and then put it back on the rack. I glanced up into the mirror and spied someone standing behind me. I spun around.

It was a man I’d never seen before standing there.

He was holding a small vile of liquid in his hand and with a sinister look, threw it at my face. I screamed and raised my hands to my face. It burned. My eyes were burning badly. I heard the bathroom door opening and someone running out. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was blurry. I stumbled out feeling along the wall. I let out another shout. I heard footsteps thundering on the floor. Then startled cries.

“Esther what happened?” (That was Cassandra)

“Oh my God!” (that was Eve)

“What the hell,” Jacob’s voice was next as I felt him gently pull my hands away from my face. “Her face is all red and blotchy! Esther what happened?”

“Someone threw something in my face! There was a guy standing in the bathroom!” I cried gripping Jacob’s arm.

“Ezekiel go check the bathroom; Eve go with him,” Jenkins’ voice came next. I heard the clicking back of the hammer on Eve’s gun and then them rushing off. I could see their blurry profiles. Jacob was standing next to me on my left, Cassandra on my right and Jenkins was standing in front of me. He stepped up close to me and gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger.

“It looks like some kind of solvent,” Jenkins said very gently turning my face to the side. “It smells like Clorox and some other kind of solvent. We need to flush her eyes out right now.”

Jacob and Cassandra helped me to a room. Water was turned on and I felt the cool sensation covering my face. After several minutes the burning eased a bit but my vision was still blurry.

“Let’s get you to the hospital,” Jacob said quietly as I felt my arm link through his as he and Cassandra helped me out of the room.

I saw Eve and Ezekiel’s blurry profiles next to Jenkins. They were breathless.

“The bathrooms’ clear, but there was a sign someone got into the library. The alarm went off. I don’t know how they managed to get in,” Eve said.

“Right now we gotta get her to the hospital,” Jacob said.

***************************************************************************  
I was sitting on a gurney with my legs dangling over the edge. A doctor was shining his light in my eyes. I didn’t even blink.

The others were gathered around me anxiously.

“So what’s the verdict doc?” Jacob asked worriedly.

“Well,” the doctor said slipping the penlight back into his pocket. “Whatever solvent was used, her cornea’s are damaged beyond repair.”

“So what does that mean exactly?” Ezekiel asked slowly.

“It means she will slowly go blind,” The doctor said. “I’m sorry.”

“What about the baby,” Eve asked. “Will there be any damage or any problems?”

“Oh no of course not,” the doctor said. “Everything else is fine.”

The doctor left. I sat there, stunned.

“My days of being a librarian are over,” I said thickly as a lump rose in my throat. “I can’t be of use to you guys without my eyes.”

“Stop,” Eve said firmly. “You are still one of us.”

“How?” I said my voice breaking. “I cannot help you on cases. Even with magic, how am I going to see to know what spell to use? I’m useless.”

I felt Jacob grab my face and he put his face close to mine.

“Don’t ever say that again,” He growled. “I don’t wanna hear you say that. You are not useless. Understand?”

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumbs sweeping across my cheekbones. I then felt him plant a urgent kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss the same way.

“You’re not going anywhere, Miss Holmes,” Jenkin’s voice came next. I saw him step forward. “I will check the books to see if there’s some kind of spell or potion we can use to help your vision.”

I slid off the gurney and hugged him. He stiffened a bit, perhaps feeling a bit awkward but he gave me a light hug back in return. After that, they helped me to Jacob’s place. I packed whatever I had and was now going to stay with him. I couldn’t return home by myself now. Jacob sat me on the couch and promised to help me with whatever I needed. I knew he was upset and angry but not at me. At the situation. I had told Jenkins what the man looked like just before he threw the liquid at my face. Everyone was now scrambling to track him down. Jacob crouched down in front of me placing his hands on either side of my thighs on the couch.

“We will not let this man go unpunished for what he did,” Jacob said in a gravelly voice. “I promise you that Esther. We will find him and make him answer.”

I just nodded but I felt tears forming again. Jacob tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and then slumped forward, pressing his cheek against my chest as he wound his arms around me. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek down on the top of his head. He hugged me tightly. I shut my eyes and just enjoyed the embrace.


	11. Friendship Matters

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER TEN-FRIENDSHIP MATTERS

By now, I was completely blind. All I saw was darkness. I was sitting at the table reading a braille book that Jenkins had gotten for me. He’d ordered several different books for me to read all in braille. I wore sunglasses as apparently, my iris and pupil were milky white as a result of the solvent burning them. So I didn’t want to freak anyone out. The sunglass lenses were dark. My hair fell around my shoulders in soft curls. Cassandra or Eve would help me get dressed. Today they helped me pull on a pair of gray leggings and a long short sleeved blouse with a Navajo pattern duster cardigan.

The others have been really good with helping me. I was given the task of staying behind with Jenkins and helping him out too. I missed being out in the field but I didn’t mind. I still have my friends and the library. By now I was four months pregnant. The baby bump was visible at this point. I was still able to do magic of course. I heard someone enter the library. I raised my head and turned it slightly.

“Hi Jenkins,” I called softly.

“That’s still unnerving how you do that,” Jenkins said clearing this throat but I heard some amusement behind his tone. “I’ve brought you some juice.”

I felt him stand beside me and place down a glass. I carefully took the glass and took a sip. It was ice cold apple juice.

“Thank you,” I said softly to him. 

“They should be back shortly,” Jenkins said meaning the librarians. “This was an easy hunt.”

I nodded and swallowed. I gently felt for Jenkins hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I do feel like a burden though,” I confessed. “I hate not being able to take care of myself properly.”

Jenkins returned the squeeze and I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

“Miss Holmes you are not a burden. You are family,” he assured me.

I smiled.

At that moment, I heard the doors opening and everyone’s excited and animated voices.

“Did you see how I took down that ninja?” I heard Ezekiel’s voice say excitedly as he must’ve mimicked the moves because I heard glass shattering and then: “Oops.”

Jacob came up to me and kissed me on the temple. I smiled enjoying the moment.

“Esther we found something that we need your help on,” Eve said as I heard her place something down on the table and gently push it toward my hands. It was a round object, smooth. I carefully felt it. I sighed.

“I can’t really tell unless I can see it,” I said miserably. “There’s a spell I can do for a quick change but that requires someone switching places with me temporarily.”

“I’ll do it,” Cassandra volunteered softly. “It’s okay.”

“Is it safe?” Eve asked.

I nodded.

“Yes,” I said. “She won’t feel anything and neither will I. I promise it will be okay.”

“Okay,” Cassandra said. 

I rose to my feet and pushed the chair back. I felt Jacob gently leading me toward Cassandra. Once I knew I was standing in front of her, I gently touched her temples with my index fingers and began the spell.

After about several minutes, I felt a tug in my gut and when I opened my eyes, I was staring into my own face. I looked down at myself. I was in Cassandra’s body. I could see everyone’s faces. They were filled with anxiety. I nodded.

“It worked. It’s me,” I said softly in her voice.

“Wow,” I heard myself say. “Guys this is bizzare! And…” I heard my own voice trail off as I realize Cassandra was experiencing what it was like to be pregnant. I saw Cassandra move my hand to my belly and I saw her contort my features into a strange, warm expression. I went over to stand beside Jacob as I saw the object better. It had writing on it in a strange language. I picked it up and turned it over in Cassandra’s hands.

“I don’t recognize this language,” I confessed. “Jenkins what about you? Has anyone been able to identify it?”

Jenkins came over and peered at the object.

“Looks like Chinese or mandarin perhaps?” He suggested frowning.

Jacob peered over my shoulder.

“Yeah,” he said nodding. “It says ‘Let go of the light for I am the darkest stone’” he relayed.

I turned Cassandra’s head toward him.

“So what does that mean?” I asked in her voice.

He stared back at me, swallowing so that his Adams apple bobbed against the collar of his plaid shirt.

“The darkest stone,” he repeated. “What is the darkest stone known?”

“Black opals,” Eve offered.

“Right,” Jacob said nodding not taking his eyes off me. “So I think we have to find another object like this made of black opal. I think they’re some kind of key or puzzle.”

I placed the object back down on the table and turned to where I was standing.

“Ready to shift back, Cassandra?” I asked her softly.

“Wait,” Jacob interjected as he grabbed my hand.

“Don’t do anything creepy! She’s in my body Jake!” I heard Cassandra call in my voice.

Jacob pulled me aside out of the earshot of the others. I looked at him curiously. Jacob studied my face (Or rather Cassandra’s). “There is a spell Jenkins found that might be able to return your eye sight.” He said quickly and breathlessly. “The only thing is it requires a sacrifice.”

I contorted Cassandra’s face into a frown.

“A sacrifice? Meaning what?” 

“Me,” he said. “Or rather my vision. I’d give up my own eye sight so you can see.”

“Jake no,” I said shaking my head. “Wait here. I need to shift back.”

I went back to where ‘I’ was standing and we shifted back. Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief but I saw her expression. It had to be strange for her to feel what it was like to be pregnant. I got to my feet and with the help of Eve and Jenkins, returned to where Jacob was standing. I jabbed a finger into Jake’s chest.

“You are not going blind on account of me understand,” I said firmly. “We will find another way. You don’t deserve this. I’m hideous.” I said whipping off my sunglasses. “Focus on finding the monster that did this.”  
**********************************************************************  
JACOB

When Esther pulled off her sunglasses and all I could see were her milky white eyes in replace of her normally beautiful green ones, I didn’t even flinch. I put a hand on the side of her face.

“You are gorgeous,” I said to her softly. “And mark my words I will find the bastard that did this.” My tone hardened on the last few words. I leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss as she slid the sunglasses back on. At that moment, Jenkins poked his head around the doorway where we were standing.

“I found a way that might help Miss Holmes…but it involves you,” he said pointedly to me.

Jenkins opened a book on the table. Esther was standing next to me. I was holding her hand; our fingers intertwined.

“Aright,” Jenkins said slowly exhaling. “There is a possibility that we can help her vision come back. I found this just after the spell I told you about.”

“Yeah she isn’t happy about that one,” I said glancing at Esther’s face. “You said it involves me?”

“Yes,” Jenkins said nodding. “According to this, if she’s bitten by a werewolf, the DNA will fix anything that is broken. Basically rapid healing.”

His words hung in the air for a moment before Eve interjected.

“You want Stone to bite Esther?” she asked incredulously.

Jenkins nodded. 

“It’s either this or the spell,” he said slowly. “There is no other alternative.”

“Will I lose my magical abilities?” Esther asked.

There was a silence before Jenkins responded.

“I’m afraid so yes,” he said. “The only question is are you two willing to go through with this.”

“What about the baby?” I demanded. “Would that hurt or interfere?” 

“That I don’t know,” Jenkins said slowly. “It’s a risk.”

Esther was quiet for a bit. I looked at her. She turned her head toward me.

“I can’t risk the baby,” she said in a quiet voice. “Once she is born, then I would be willing to go through with it.”

I nodded.

“Same here,” I said softly.

Jenkins nodded. I saw Esther put a hand over her belly and she smiled lovingly. I gently covered her hand with mine. 

“I couldn’t risk the baby,” she said quietly pressing her forehead against mine. 

“I know,” I said quietly back kissing her forehead softly and placing a hand behind her head. “You don’t have to explain.”

ESTHER  
Feeling Jacob kiss me on the forehead I closed my eyes. I placed a hand on his chest. Suddenly the familiar bright light went off before my eyes. I dug my fingers into the fabric of Jacob’s shirt.

_I was running down an alleyway. I looked behind me. Someone was chasing me but I couldn’t tell. It was just a dark shadow. As I passed by some windows I caught a glimpse of myself. Lily. My best friend back at the diner. She stumbled and fell as she hid behind several large empty boxes. The stranger kept approaching and she screamed when he got into her line of vision._

The light flashed again ending the vision and I felt the blood flowing from my nostrils. I wiped at it with the back of my wrist.

“Esther what did you see?” Jacob’s voice was anxious. 

“My best friends in trouble,” I said in a thick voice.

"What happened?" Eve asked me.

I relayed what I’d seen to her and she nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go,”

“What about Esther?” Jacob asked.

“What about me?” I demanded. “This is my best friend I’m going.”

There was a silence then,

“Alright,” Jacob said as he grabbed my hand and gently leading me toward the double doors. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and then I knew we’d stepped through to my home town. The familiar smells hit me and sounds. I felt Jacob lean in close to speak into my ear.

“Where would she be at this time?” he whispered softly in my ear.

“The diner,” I replied automatically.

He led me down the block. I had forgotten how much I missed my town. But I had a life now with Jacob and we were going to be a family. I couldn’t be happier with the exception of being blinded at this point. 

We entered the diner and the smells of bacon, pancakes and coffee hit my nose. I inhaled deeply and felt a smile forming on my face.

“Ahh! Esther! Oh my Gosh how are you!” I heard Lily’s excited voice hit my ears. There was a silence, then: “Esther? Are you alright?”

“Um,” I heard Jacob’s voice come next as he cleared his throat. “Esther cannot see you.”

“What do you mean?” Lily’s voice said slowly. “She’s standing right in front of me.”

“No,” I heard Eve say softly next. “She’s blind.”

Deciding to show Lily, I carefully removed my sunglasses. I heard her gasp and then felt her arms around me hugging me.

“What on earth happened?” Lily demanded.

“Someone threw a solvent in my face,” I explained. “It burned my retinas.”

“Have they found the person that did it?”

“We’re looking,” Jacob said.

“Oh My,” Lily said. “Aside from that how are you?”

“Lily we came here because I have a strong feeling you’re in danger,” I said urgently.

“Danger?” she asked I could hear the slight doubt creep into her tone. “From who? What?”

“We aren’t sure but usually Esther’s feelings are…spot on,” Cassandra said next as they led me over to a booth and I sat down. The others sat around me.

“Is it safe where you are living now?” I asked her slipping the sunglasses back on.

“Yes of course,” Lily said.

“We’d like to stay with you,” Eve said. “If that’s okay. Esther’s really concerned about this latest feeling she had earlier. We just want to make sure.”

“Of course,” Lily said. “I’ll be getting off work in a few. Here’s my address. You guys can meet me there.”

I heard her writing on a piece of paper and handed it to someone.

“Awesome,” Ezekiel said. 

Jacob gently took my arm and began leading me out. As we walked down the street, I heard a familiar voice hit my ears. One I haven’t heard in a long time.

“Esther? Is that you?” a male voice said. I could hear the joy and surprise in his voice. Jacob held my arm still, signaling me to stop.

“Will?” I said tilting my head to the side. “Is that you?”

“Yep! How are you?” he asked eagerly.

Will Stanton was my best friend in high school. We’d lost contact after we graduated. I stayed in town, but I believe he had moved on. I was shocked to hear him here but maybe he returned home for a reason.

“I’m alright I guess,” I said offering him a smile. “Will these are my best friends. Eve, Cassandra and Ezekiel…and this is my fiancé Jacob.”

I heard the others offer shy ‘Hellos’ to him. But when Will spoke again, I noted a different undertone to his voice.

“Fiancé huh? Wow. Lucky guy,” I heard him say.

“Nice to meet you,” Jacob said.

“Will was my best friend in high school,” I clarified in case Jacob thought something else. “We’d lost contact for a while once we graduated. I didn’t know you’d returned. That’s awesome.”

“Yeah well I came back,” I heard Will say. “Little sister’s getting married this weekend so I’m the best man.”

“Wow Sarah’s getting married wow that’s great.” I said softly winding my arm around Jacob’s tighter and pressing my cheek against his bicep.

“Would you like to come? You’d all be invited of course,” Will said.

“Oh we’d love to but we’re actually working on something,” Eve said in a polite tone. “But thank you very much for asking.”

“Yeah sure,” Will said.  
*****************************************************************************  
JACOB  
I did not like the way this Will was watching Esther. He was watching her like a lion watching a gazelle. I even spied a golden arch seeping into his iris. His scent alarmed me too. He was also a werewolf. I kept my guard up. He extended his hand out to Esther. I leaned in.

“He’s extending his hand out to you,” I whispered in her ear.

Will looked puzzled as to why I had to relay his actions. I cleared my throat.

“Esther had a bit of an accident. She’s temporarily blind,” I said to him. He looked stricken as Esther raised her hand and he moved to make sure that he grasped it. He gently shook it.

“Oh I’m so sorry Esther,” Will said.

Will was about five feet, six inches. He had short dark blond hair and blue eyes. Your typical handsome jock stereotype. I could even bet my money that in high school he was the type to flirt with the girls, sleep with them and then dump them. He probably even picked on the smart kids. I gave him a low warning growl in my throat to watch himself. The guy had the balls to growl back at me. Naturally Esther and the others really couldn’t pick up on it, but I disliked him right away.

“Thanks,” Esther said softly as I felt her snuggle up against my side and arm. My tension melted slightly as I glanced down at her.

“Okay well I’d best be going,” he said as he nodded at us and proceeded to head down the street. Once he was out of ear shot, I turned to Eve and the others.

“He’s a werewolf like me,” I grunted.

“Oh great,” Ezekiel said. “Esther did you know?”

“Of course not! He wasn’t like that in high school,” Esther responded as we continued walking to Lily’s house. “I had no idea. Besides, even if he was I wouldn’t pick up on it.”

I hoped we didn’t have to deal with him at all while we’re here. But something told me that wasn’t going to be the case.

*****************************************************************************  
That night at Lily’s, she set us up in the guest rooms upstairs. Eve and Ezekiel went to bed already. Cassandra was talking to Lily. The two of them seemed to get along well. Esther said she wanted to go for a walk. I offered to walk with her. She hung onto my arm as we walked along a small wooded area behind Lily’s house. Lily said that there were trails that led through here and not to worry that there was no chance of anyone getting lost. The trails all ended on a well-known street. I heard Esther breathe in the night air and I did too. My senses were on high right now. I could feel the wolf starting to come out. I knew my eyes had changed color because my vision had shifted from color to black, white and gray. I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon out.

“Esther I’m gonna shift soon,” I said to her.

“It’s okay,” she responded. “I trust you’re not going to hurt me.”

I gave a soft huff and felt a half smile forming on my face.

“Of course not,” I said gently running the back of my index finger against her cheek.

She broke into a big grin at that and closed her eyes. We walked along. Soon, my insides felt like fire as I stopped walking and doubled over. Esther knew enough to stop as well and just stood there. I heard something in the woods. Twigs snapped and I looked up. A dark form slinked by. I let out a warning growl not to come close. Whatever it was ignored my warning and stepped into the silver light of the moon. It was a wolf. Will. But he was a regular wolf, not a bipedal like I was. At this point, I dropped to my knees, completely incapacitated as the change took over. I watched as the wolf came close to Esther and she was scared.

“Jacob? What’s going on? Is that you?” she asked reaching out to touch the wolf.

At this point, my vocals were gone as I felt my ears stretching into points and my nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout. I could only watch as the wolf laid back its ears and suddenly clamped its jaws on Esther’s hand. She screamed and stumbled backwards. Her hand was bleeding. The wolf turned its head toward me. I could swear it had a smug look on its face.

Once the transformation was done, I lunged at the other wolf.  
*************************************************************************  
ESTHER.  
I was sitting on my rear end on the ground in a muddy puddle. I felt jaws clamp down on my hand. I could feel it bleeding. I cradled it against my body.

“Jacob why did you bite me?” I cried as my heart raced in my chest. 

But then, I heard two wolves snarling at each other. Realization dawned on me that perhaps it wasn’t Jacob that had bitten me, but rather this second wolf did…and I think this second wolf was Will. Based on what Jacob had told me during dinner earlier, Will was behaving strangely and he didn’t like it. It was like Will wanted me. I sat there frightened as my sunglasses had been knocked off. Some of the mud had splashed onto my face and hair caking on there. I ripped the hem of my skirt and wrapped it around the wound on my hand. There were four puncture wounds from what I could feel. I still heard the wolves snarling at one another and at one point one of the let out a whelp of pain.

At that moment, a flash of pain red hot as fire shot through my skull. I cried out and dug the heels of my palms against my temples and shut my eyes. It felt like my entire brain was boiling. I curled up into a fetal position. After several moments, the pain subsided. I shook my head and breathed out a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes. My vision had returned.


	12. Fight Song

AND THE YOUNG BLOOD

CHAPTER ELEVEN- FIGHT SONG  
I couldn’t believe it. My vision was back and not to mention it was sharper and clearer. I could see Jacob fighting in full wolf transformation with a black wolf. Jacob’s ears were pinned back against his skull as he swiped with his razor sharp nails across the black wolfs face causing four long lacerations that went over one eye. The black wolf spied me and bared its teeth at me as it kept out of Jacob’s line of vision long enough. I scooted back on my rear end in fear. It was clear that if this was Will, which I was betting on, had the intent on killing me. Jacob’s head swiveled around and he bared his own canines and incisors as he walked over to the black wolf and grabbed it by the hind quarters and tossed it against the tree. I heard a sharp ‘yelp’ and the crunching of bone which meant the spine was broken. It fell in heap at the base of the tree and didn’t get up. I breathed a sigh of relief as Jacob walked over to me, his toes sinking into the mud. His ears pricked upright as he reached me and he sank into a crouch. He’d lowered his violet lips so that his teeth were covered now. I could tell he had a look of concern beneath the wolf’s face. I reached up and gently placed a hand on the side of his face. The golden eyes were focused on me. 

“I’m alright,” I said examining my hand. I looked up at him. “My vision came back though. I’m scared for the baby though. If what Jenkins said is true…” my voice trailed off as I placed my good hand on the baby bump and felt a lump of tears rising in the back of my throat. Jacob’s ears flattened out sideways as he suddenly lowered his head to my abdomen, pressing one of his ears against my belly. He stayed like that for a few minutes as though listening intently. After a few minutes, he raised his head and stared at me. His black nose was inches from my face. Using one of his bony fingers, he gently pressed it against my chest; right over my heart. Then placed it down on my belly.

Was he saying the baby had a heart beat and was okay? Blackness began encroaching on my vision as I fell sideways in a faint.  
*******************************************************************************  
“She’s waking up,” a voice said eagerly from somewhere in the darkness. 

“Thank God,” I heard Eve’s voice breathe in relief.

I felt a cool rag across my forehead as I blinked a few times as my vision cleared and I spied Eve, Ezekiel, Cassandra, Lily, Jacob standing by me. I was lying on the couch. I noted a bandage around my hand also. I raised a hand to my forehead and gently removed the cool rag. I slowly sat up.

“How are you feeling?” Eve asked softly.

“Okay,” I admitted looking up at her and immediately surprised gasps went around. I knew they’d probably notice my eyes had returned to normal and then more than likely my vision.

“How’d your vision come back?” Cassandra asked eagerly. “I’m so glad but how?”

I glanced sideways at Jacob who had a muscle twitching in his jaw. He nodded once, signaling that I could go ahead and tell them. I took a deep breath and proceeded.

“A werewolf bit me,” I said. “But it wasn’t Jacob. It was a second wolf. My old friend Will from high school.”

“Come with me,” Jenkins said extending his hand out to me. I stood up and took his hand. I knew the others were watching me anxiously while Jacob explained everything to them. Jenkins led me into a room and pulled out some kind of instrument. He waved it over my body and I heard several beeps going off.

“Alright,” he said breathing a sigh of relief. “You’re lucky. The baby is fine. No problems so far.”

“What is that thing?” I asked motioning to the instrument. “But that’s good news.”

Relief flooded over me as I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

“It’s a magical artifact used to detect any medical issues,” Jenkins responded. “But I would like to keep a close eye on you. Especially now that you’re infected with the werewolf gene. Your first shift should be on the first full moon of the month, which is next week.”

I nodded again.

“Just be careful okay?” he said worriedly.

“I will I promise,” I said softly.

Jenkins led me back to the others. The others looked up in concern. I flashed them a reassuring smile.

“Everything’s okay,” I said to them softly. “The baby is just fine. Jenkin’s checked me out.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that news. I slinked my arm through Jacob’s and pressed my cheek against his bicep. He gently inclined his head and kissed me on the temple. 

“I think it’s because she conceived when she was human. Now that her metabolism and DNA is changing afterwards, I don’t think it will affect the baby,” Jenkins said adjusting his bow tie. 

That got a few good natured cringes around but that would explain it. I felt so lucky that the baby was going to be okay. Elizabeth. I gently placed a hand on my belly in awe and felt a smile forming on my lips. 

That night Jacob and I were driving back to his place. I was sitting in the passenger seat with my seatbelt on. Jacob was driving. We stopped for a red light. I gently reached over and ran my fingers affectionately through his dark hair. He turned to me and smiled.

I returned the smile too. I was so happy. Suddenly, my skull felt like someone had set it on fire. I cried out and clutched my head. I was leaning forward slightly. I could feel my pulse pounding in my ears at this point and my blood pressure rushing. Aside from the fire, it felt like a thousand needles jabbing my brain. My sense of smell picked up; I could smell a fire from almost a mile away; my hearing picked up. I could hear the ticking of the hands on Jacob’s watch; when I finally managed to open my eyes, my vision was sharper. Everything had a sharper, more defined appearance with a slight glow about it. After several moments, the pounding and rushing stopped. I felt Jacob’s hand on my wrist.

“You felt it too,” He said quietly. “You’re changing.”

I took several deep breaths to calm down before turning my head toward him.

“Yep,” I said quietly. “Wow that is something I do not wish on anyone.”

Jacob gently put a hand on my thigh.

“Well I’m here. I’ll help you get through this. The first time you change it can be painful but also feels good at the same time.” He said to me softly.

At that moment, the light turned green. Jacob pressed the accelerator and we continued. As we hit a curve in the road, we could hear the screeching of tires. I looked up and spied a large SUV swerving on the road. It was aimed right at us. I gasped and gripped Jacob’s arm. He had to swerve violently to avoid being hit head on. Jacob’s Hyundai Sonata fish tailed for a moment before we launched nose first down a ravine. The car tires bumped over the upturned roots and other debris before the nose hit a tree. My seatbelt snapped hard against my chest, but that didn’t stop my head from whipping sideways into the window. I felt warm blood trickling down my temple. I glanced over at Jacob who was unconscious as well. He had a cut on his nose and a bleeding gash on his temple. He was resting against the seat and his eyes were closed. A warm blackness swallowed me up.

****************************************************************************  
JACOB  
I groaned and opened my eyes. The sound of the horn going off hit my ears. My whole body felt like it had been hit by a MACK truck. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. The front of the car was basically like an accordion at this point against a tree. Immediately, once my mind cleared, my thoughts shifted to Esther. Alarmed, I turned to the passenger seat. She was unconscious.

“Esther,” I said urgently placing a hand on the side of her face. “Wake up. Please.”

She was not moving. Urgency filled my chest at this point. I unbuckled my seat belt and ignoring my own body complaining and protesting, I pushed open my door which opened with a groan. I pulled myself out of the car, and leaning against it, I stumbled around to the passenger side. I felt the familiar pain shooting through my body.

“Oh God not now,” I winced as I felt my body shifting and changing. 

Above us the full moonlight cast a silver glow over everything and a faint mist began snaking around the trunks of trees. Within moments, my human form was gone and the wolf stood upright on two legs. The wolf’s eyes landed on the car and it grabbed a hold of the door, ripping it off its hinges.

ESTHER  
I heard heavy panting next to my ear and I slowly opened my eyes. I stared into the face of Jacob the wolf. I felt him gently pull me from the car and carry me up the ditch to the road. My legs hung down over his thick fur coated arm. My head rested against his massive chest. It lowered me gently to the ground before dropping to all fours and staying in the tree line. I figured he was keeping an eye on me until help came. I heard a car coming before I slipped into unconsciousness again.

****************************************************************************  
I heard voices around me. I slowly opened my eyes to stare into the faces of Cassandra, Jenkins, Eve and Ezekiel. They all had concerned faces on them.

“How are you feeling?” Eve asked me worriedly.

“I’ve had better days,” I winced pulling myself into a sitting position. “Where’s Jacob?”

They exchanged looks which was no sitting right with me. Now panic filled my chest as my breathing picked up a bit.

“Where’s Jacob?” I demanded again.

Eve sat down on the bed next to me and gently placed her hand on mine.

“Honey,” she began slowly. “Jacob’s in critical condition. His injuries were more extensive than yours. Now he’s stable, but still critical. You’re going to be just fine and so is the baby.”

“But wont the hospital find out about us being…you know,” My voice trailed off as I referred to the fact that we were werewolves. 

“Jenkins took care of that. The blood samples are going to a special lab,” Cassandra said.

“By special lab, it means the library” Ezekiel chimed in gravely.

“I have to see him!” I said throwing the sheet off me and swinging my legs over the side. Eve went to protest but both her and Cassandra came to my sides to help me and led me to where Jacob was lying. He had an oxygen cannula in his nostrils and a heart monitor hooked up to him. I collapsed into the nearby seat and reached out to touch Jacob’s hand. “Jake come on don’t do this,” I said in a broken tone. “We need you. The baby needs you.”

Suddenly at my touch, his vitals seem to jump. The nurses rushed in and I was gently ushered away. Eve had her arms around me as I watched as Jacob’s vital signs began deteriorate right before my eyes. 

“No,” I said struggling to break free of Eve’s grip but it was no use. 

The nurses yelled for a crash cart. I turned my face into Eve’s chest as hot tears began streaming down my cheeks. About 20 minutes later, Jacob was pronounced dead.

I screamed. Cassandra was in tears and Ezekiel was comforting her. Jenkins was silent through this whole thing which I wondered why. But right now my only concern was the fact that my fiancé was dead.

Once everyone cleared out, I collapsed into the chair again and threw my arms around Jacob and pressed my face into his chest and sobbed. I couldn’t believe it. This was not happening.  
About midnight, I had exhausted myself as I kept my ear pressed against his chest and just stared blankly a head. I refused to let anyone touch me or move me.

Then, I felt his body jump. Startled I pulled back and watch as his body began heading into a change. The dark fur sprouted all over his body and before long, the wolf was in replace of Jacob’s human form. I took a step back confused. I looked up at Jenkins.

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

At that point, the wolfs eyes opened and it got to its feet. The ears nearly reached the ceiling as its golden jaundice eyes locked on me before moving onto the others one by one. It then dropped to all fours.

“I believe Stone is back,” Jenkins said clearing this throat. “The injuries he sustained in his human body was too extensive so his body shut down and let the wolf take over. His injuries should heal properly now. Think of it like a coping mechanism.”

“So he’s alright?” Cassandra asked in a wobbly tone.

“Yes,” Jenkins said. “But the question is now how do we get a 400 pound plus werewolf out of a hospital without anyone seeing him?”

“It’s late,” Eve said checking her watch. “Most of the staff are on a change so we might be able to get him out without anyone noticing.”

“And if we get caught?” Ezekiel said dryly. “Oh he’s just my seeing eye dog? No one would believe that for a minute. Besides Esther here still needs to recover.”

“I’ve recovered enough,” I said. “Remember I am one too.” I said jerking my thumb at Jacob the wolf. “My injuries have already healed.”

“Good point,” Ezekiel said nodding.

“If we’re gonna do this let’s do this,” Eve said waving everyone to follow her. 

Ezekiel and Cassandra followed, then me then Jenkins and the wolf. The wolf stayed close to me, His nose touching my palm every once and a while. We carefully managed to sneak out through the ambulance entrance and into the cool night air. 

“Meet us back at the library annex okay,” I whispered to the wolf. I slowly reached out to touch the wolfs head. My fingers gently ran through the fur and behind an ear. The wolf turned and bolted into the shadows disappearing.

********************************************************************************  
I grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a tank top and pulled my hair into a messy bun. The following morning, Jacob was standing against the table in the annex sipping a cup of coffee like nothing happening.

Breaking into a huge grin, everyone lunged forward to hug him. He winced.

“Easy I’m still healing,” He winced as he hugged Eve, and Cassandra. He gave Ezekiel a fist bump and then pat Jenkins on the back. I stood in front of him with my arms folded over my chest chewing on my bottom lip. I had an expression on my face that I knew the others meant it was time to skedaddle.

“Um guys let’s go take a walk somewhere,” Eve said as she beckoned the others to follow her. Thankfully they cottoned on and followed her leaving Jacob and I alone. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. His hair had been spiked up a bit. He placed the coffee mug down on the table as I approached him. Out of anger, grief and relief, I gave him a slap.

“You scared me to death!” I cried as I glared at him in anger before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him against me tightly but carefully. “I thought you were dead! I had a fear that I was going to have to raise this baby alone!” I cried as tears formed in my eyes. “God Jacob that is the worst feeling in the world!” I shut my eyes as I pressed my face into the side of his neck and buried it into the grove between his collar bone and jaw. I felt his arms encircle me. One arm was wrapped around my waist, while the other was wrapped around my shoulders. His chin rested on my shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Esther,” he said quietly into my ear. “My only concern was you. Once I knew you were alright and the baby, that’s all that I cared about.”

“I love you,” I said in his ear. “I cannot stand to lose you.”

Jacob pressed his face into my neck too. I felt him let out a low rumble in his chest.

“I love you too,” he said in my ear. “I am sorry I scared you. My body shut down in human form but the wolf form took over and healed me.”

“Jenkins explained it,” I said as I pulled back and he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss the same way.

“You’re doing okay?” he asked looking me over. “You healed yourself?”

I nodded. “I think we scared the hospital staff though. Two patients gone missing. One had to sneak a insanely large wolf out of the hospital.”

Jacob grinned.

His grin faded. “Did they find out who hit us?” he asked now turning serious.

“Not sure,” I admitted. “Let’s talk to Jenkins.”

At that moment, Jenkins popped his head around a doorway. Along with the others .

“Everything okay?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes come on,” Jacob said waving at them. “We need to find out if you guys established who hit us.”

“Oh,” Jenkins said looking relieved as they finally began approaching us again. It was like they were afraid they’d walk in on some kind of disaster. “Yes we got the make and model. Though the actual culprit I’m afraid we’re at aloss.”

Suddenly the familiar flash went off and I saw the same guy that threw the solvent in my face blinding me. When the vision was gone, I wiped the blood from my nostrils and looked at the others expectant faces.

“It was the same guy who threw the solvent into my eyes,” I said to him. “He looks like some kind of carnival worker or something.”

Something in Jenkin’s expression triggered and he snapped his fingers. He went over to one of the book cases and came back with a book. We watched him curiously as he opened the book to a page. There was a black and white picture of a man there wearing a top hat. He had a handlebar mustasche. Jenkins pointed to the picture.

“Does this look like him?” Jenkins’ tone was suddenly urgent and anxious.

I peered at the picture and gasped. I nodded.

“Yes that’s him!” I said excitedly. “Pierre LaRoux.Ring master of Darwin and Ale’s Circus. 1935.” I said looking up at Jenkins. “1935? Wouldn’t that make him…?” My voice trailed off.

Jenkins’ nodded.

“Over 117 yes.” Jenkins said. “You see, Pierre La Roux is a vampire,”

“Back in 1900 he was born,” Jenkins explained. “His family was well connected in society. They had money and lots of it but that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more. He had the best clothes, the prettiest women, the most extravagant homes, and took the most lavish vacations. Just overall the best of the best.” 

I sat down with Jacob next to me. Jacob put his arm around my shoulders against the back railing of the chair as the others sat down too to listen.

Jenkin’s continued.

“When he heard of the possibility of immortality, well that would be just what he wanted. He went looking for it but it ultimately found him,” Jenkins said. “A vampire found him. A relative and decedent of Dracula or Dracul. This vampire bit him, turning him. For several days, Pierre was in agony as his body adjusted. On the last night, about a week later, his body craved blood and he began killing innocent women to drink their blood. He found the virgin blood tasted the purest and gave him an extra boost that he needed.

“The towns people found out who had been doing the murders and he ran. He joined the local circus as a ring master. For a few years no one knew who he was being the circus traveled around and never really stayed in one place for such a long time. He felt he was safe and that he could kill again and no one would ever know or suspect it was him. But he was wrong. A patron from his old village was a traveling sales man and often visited the circus whenever it was nearest him. He recognized Pierre and contacted the authorities. Well the police got him and hung him. The towns people thought his reign of terror was over but of course, the only way to kill a vampire is a stake through the heart or beheading. So Pierre never actually died. He rose from the grave. He is seeking those that are related to the towns people. That town was called Langdon Hills.” Jenkins eyes turned onto me. “Your town.”

“So wait a second,” Ezekiel said interjecting. “You’re saying that a hundred-year-old vampire is ticked off and wants to seek revenge on those that live in his old town?”

“Decedents of the original town settlers yes,” Jenkins said nodding. “Esther may I ask what your mothers or fathers maiden name was?”

I frowned thinking.

“Uh I believe it was Holstein. Why?” I asked him curiously.

Jenkins turned the page in the book to a large black and white photo of several people gathered around the front of a general store. There were horse drawn carriages and trolleys in the foreground. One of the names of the people at the bottom of the photo was Holstein. 

“Are you saying my ancestors had something to do with ‘killing him’?” I asked incredulously. “But why did he just blind me instead of outright killing me?”

“That I don’t know,” Jenkins said shaking his head. “But this is one dangerous vampire…even more so than Dracula. It’s going to take all of us to bring this bastard down.”

Everyone looked at Jenkins in shock and aw. Jenkins adjusted his bow tie.

“He hurt one of us,” Jenkins said defensively. “So now we hurt him.”

“Way to go Jenkins,” Ezekiel said affectionately punching Jenkins on the shoulder.

“Okay so where do we start looking for him?” Eve asked curiously.

“Something tells me he’ll find us when he’s ready,” Jenkins said dryly. “In the meantime, I suggest we get started on training. You are going to have to learn how to defend yourself against vampires.”  
**************************************************************************  
Over the next few weeks, Jenkins had us training on how to defend against the vampires. Jacob excelled in it being it was mostly martial arts. Jenkins gave me the task of the stake through the heart. We trained in pairs. Ezekiel and Cassandra were one; Eve and Jenkins were another and Jacob and I were the last. Jacob was back to his old self though I could see he was nervous about this upcoming confrontation with the vampire. We had no idea what Pierre had in store for us or why he was really after me. But Jenkins wasn’t taking any chances on us being not prepared for anything. Once training was done, Jacob and I headed home.

We ate dinner and then watched TV for a while until the both of us dozed off. I was snuggled up against Jacob’s side with one arm draped across his abdomen. My cheek was pressing against his chest as I could hear his pulse. His arm fell around my shoulders and his cheek rested on top of my head.

I wondered if this vampire was going to surprise us or if he was going to leave some kind of clue as to when he would appear. Either way I was not looking forward to it. But I was mostly intent on find out why he was doing what he was doing. I woke up during the night. The moonlight cast a silver bar over the wall behind us from between the blinds. The apartment was silent and dark but familiar so why was I on edge?

I slowly straddled Jacob and shook him awake. He woke with a start, thinking something was wrong but he looked relieved when he realized there was nothing. 

“What’s going on?” he asked in a sleepy groggy tone as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then replaced his hands to my waist. 

“I don’t know I just feel on edge,” I admitted biting my lower lip. “I guess it’s this whole vampire business.”

“Try not to worry okay?” he said pulling me down to kiss him before he put his arms around me and hugged me. “We’ll figure it out I promise.”

I enjoyed his embrace as I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my temple. I only hoped he was right.


End file.
